Além Do Horizonte
by Amber Brownie
Summary: Li Syaoran é um estudante do segundo ano do colegial que conhece Kinomoto Sakura a beira do precipício e pensa que ela pretende se suicidar. Depois desse incidente coisas estranhas começam a acontecer a sua volta. UA com magia.
1. Prólogo

**ALÉM DO HORIZONTE**

— **Prólogo** —

 _Kinomoto Sakura._

 _Ela é uma garota tranquila e misteriosa, do tipo que não queria chamar atenção para si. Os seus cabelos ruivos lisos tocavam os ombros pálidos com suavidade e os olhos verdes profundos brilhavam como um par de esmeraldas. Seu corpo é pequeno sem muitas curvas, o oposto da maioria das garotas do segundo ano do colegial, e acabava de se transferir para a escola de Tomoeda. Devia ter a minha idade se não tivesse feito aniversário ainda, dezesseis anos._

 _Seria normal que uma garota com essa aparência estivesse no clube das líderes de torcida, rodeada por admiradores — talvez até tivesse alguns, mas isso não era algo que eu poderia dizer com certeza —, e entre os alunos populares da escola._

 _Bom, esse não era o seu caso. Isso não importa agora._

 _O que levou o nosso encontro ser mais… peculiar, foi uma estranha coincidência. Não acho que alguém tenha experimentado, além de mim, esse tipo de acontecimento. Eu lembro bem, foi no primeiro dia de aula depois das férias de primavera, no começo de abril._

 _Aquele dia._

 _Eu fiquei preso na sala dos professores depois da aula e tive que passar mais de meia hora no clube de literatura. Depois disso, peguei minhas coisas e saí do colégio, quando o sol ainda estava se pondo no horizonte. Provavelmente se eu tivesse ficado um minuto a mais ou menos, não teria chegado a tempo._

 _Andei pelo caminho de sempre, quando passei pelo movimentado parque chamado de "Rei Pinguim" — esse era o nome porque tinha um pinguim gigante que servia como um escorregador para crianças — mas o lugar estava deserto. Se ninguém tivesse passado ali, no outro dia todos os jornais locais teriam uma manchete ou nota parecida, na manhã seguinte com a frase: "Garota do colégio Tomoeda se suicida do penhasco atrás do Parque do Rei Pinguim". Eu leria isso, pensando "Nossa, se eu tivesse passado por ali meia hora depois nós teríamos encontrado" e nossa história acabaria por isso mesmo._

 _Suicídio._

 _No dicionário trata-se de um termo que deriva de dois vocabulários latinos: sui (de si mesmo) e caedere (matar), ou seja, é o ato de tirar voluntariamente a própria vida. O suicídio é estatisticamente uma das causas de morte mais frequentes no mundo. Eu tenho certeza de que passarei o resto da minha vida sem tentar suicídio, não por motivos morais, mas por uma causa muito simples que se não existisse, essa história também não existiria. E claro, a causa principal de todo o resto que aconteceu depois daquela primavera._

 _Sim, voltamos a Kinomoto Sakura._

 _Eu estava passando quando virei o rosto distraidamente para o alto penhasco observando o crepúsculo ser engolido pela escuridão da noite. Foi quando vi uma silhueta ao longe que prendeu a minha atenção, não esperava que houvesse algo ali, então apertei os olhos para tentar identificar melhor o que era._

 _A saia preta e a fita vermelha da blusa balançavam ao vento em perfeita sincronia com as pétalas de cerejeira, contrastando com a pele alva e levemente rosada dos braços e do rosto, pois as pernas também estavam cobertas pela meia calça. Os cabelos pareciam brilhar imersos nos últimos raios de sol, enquanto os olhos reluziam firmes e determinados. Por um momento, pensei que nossos olhares tinham se cruzado, e senti um arrepio em pensar que ela sabia que eu estava a observar, ali à sua frente, completamente petrificado. Quase na ponta do precipício, parecia decidida a fazer aquilo, bastava apenas um passo e seu destino fatídico ao chão seria inevitável._

 _Ok, nós sabemos que só existem duas formas racionais de agir em uma situação como essa._

 _Agir passivamente, deixando que as coisas seguissem o seu rumo. Ela teria o fim que desejava e eu continuaria minha vida patética como uma pessoa, quase, qualquer. Talvez com um pouco de remorso ou com uma cena de horror impregnada no meu consciente para sempre._

 _Ou eu intervia a fim de evitar que ela pulasse dali a salvando e guardando esse momento único como uma forma de me sentir um pouco melhor, ainda na minha vida patética._

 _Alguém como eu, evitaria me meter em qualquer tipo de situação como essa, porque sabia que futuramente isso poderia me trazer problemas, então seria mais simples escolher a primeira alternativa. Mas eu não tinha uma mente tão fria para apenas ignorar algo assim._

 _Mesmo que aquilo fosse um grito silencioso de atenção, eu não podia deixar que ela pulasse. Eu não podia apenas observar ou passar direto como se aquilo não significasse nada._

 _Corri pelo parque seguindo a colina, me embrenhando nas árvores, tropeçando algumas vezes nos galhos caídos e raízes altas. Deve ter levado no máximo uns cinco minutos para que eu desse a volta. Felizmente tinha chegado a tempo, ela não havia pulado, acho que nem havia sequer se mexido enquanto dei a volta. Estava absorta demais em seus próprios pensamentos. Aproveitei isso para a distrair e comecei a falar com ela, enquanto tentava normalizar a minha respiração ofegante._

— _Ei, você! — gritei chamando sua atenção._

 _Vou omitir as palavras seguintes que falei por um caso de força maior, mas posso dizer que tudo o que disse foi do fundo do meu coração._

— _Que inconveniente — respondeu friamente. Foi uma dura rejeição._

 _O corpo pequeno se agachou e por um momento pensei que tinha pulado indo ao encontro do seu trágico destino. Porém para a minha surpresa, ela tinha dado um salto perfeito para trás girando em torno de si e enfim pousando agachada bem a minha frente tão suave e leve como uma pluma no ar._

 _É claro que se eu não tivesse tão boquiaberto com tal ação teria percebido a espada reluzente dourada, longa e fina que apareceu na sua mão direita, perigosamente próxima ao meu abdômen que em seguida foi perfurado em um único golpe quando ela se levantou. Infelizmente, foi o choque de sentir a lâmina afiada atravessando o meu corpo que me fez acordar, mas claro, eu já estava acostumado com esse tipo de coisa também._

 _Vomitei sangue na mesma hora e caí de joelhos no chão, tremendo, aquilo tinha sido um golpe fatal que atingiu meus órgãos vitais. Se eu fosse uma pessoa normal já teria desmaiado. Lembrei de não olhar para baixo ou a tontura que comecei a sentir seria ainda pior, então agarrei a lâmina da espada cortando de leve a pele da minha mão esquerda, e continuei desperto aguentando a dor. Encarei a garota à minha frente e no meu atordoamento que crescia tão rápido quanto sentia o sangue escorrer pelo meu braço. Pensei ter ouvido ela murmurar algo e após um momento seu semblante se tornou confuso._

 _Como eu disse, esse tipo de coisa acontecia com frequência. Então geralmente eu tinha duas alternativas, ficar furioso, o que naquele momento foi algo bem difícil de controlar, ainda mais se ela não percebesse a minha natureza, sem dúvida enfiaria mais uma vez a espada no meu estômago. Argh. Ou, agir com naturalidade e pedir apenas que ela tirasse a maldita espada para tentar lhe explicar o que estava acontecendo._

 _Nunca fui fã da segunda alternativa porque sabia que o tipo de pessoa que me atacava sempre tinha consciência do que estava fazendo, mas era o que eu fazia na maior parte dos casos. Eu não culpo quem me ataca porque geralmente eles têm um motivo bastante concreto para agir de tal modo, e nisso eu não posso discordar deles. Juntei todas as forças que pude ao empurrar os meus pensamentos raivosos para longe, tentei colocar um sorriso gentil no rosto e fitei o semblante confuso dela._

— _Ei — respirei fundo tentando não vomitar mais sangue — você pode… tirar… isso… por favor?_

 _O seu rosto agora estava completamente aterrorizado._

— _O que diabos você… é? — indagou, agora com temor se espalhando por seu semblante, segurando com mais força a espada._

— _Eu… que… pergunto… isso…_

 _Foi assim que conheci Kinomoto Sakura, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, nada disso poderia ser considerado uma simples "coincidência". As coisas acontecem por um motivo, e é por isso que histórias assim existem. É claro que se coisas assim não fossem possíveis, nossas histórias também não seriam._

 _Mas isso não mudava em nada a dor terrível estrangulando o meu abdômen._

 _Argh._

 _ **Continua…**_


	2. Capítulo 1 - A Garota Do Penhasco

**ALÉM DO HORIZONTE**

— **Capítulo 1** —

 **A Garota Do Penhasco**

Sala do clube de interesses históricos, 16:45.

Só haviam duas pessoas trabalhando em algumas pilhas de papel que estavam espalhadas pela única mesa do local. Em completa tranquilidade, apenas o som de folhas de papel preenchia o silêncio entre nós.

— Precisamos decidir isto até o final de semana.

Suspirei enquanto tentava separar os papéis nas pilhas à frente.

— Essa semana já está muito cheia, não vai dar tempo.

— Está tentando adiar ainda mais Syaoran?

Aquele tom de voz que ela usou, era uma resposta retórica. Eu poderia argumentar que o tempo que estávamos perdendo para decidir um tema para o festival cultural e organizar os registros históricos do clube para uma simples reunião não fazia muita diferença. Porém, apenas gastaria meu tempo para nada. Passei para a próxima página.

— Precisamos também de uma nova edição para o festival cultural. Vamos decidir hoje como podemos começar a elaborar. Alguma sugestão?

Ela me jogou uma folha que a separei na pilha de afazeres da semana. Parecia ter finalmente terminado por hoje.

— Uma coletânea de histórias samurais parece bom.

Levantei o rosto e recebi um olhar de desapontamento da garota a minha frente.

— Não vamos repetir o que fizemos ano passado, isso é falta de criatividade.

— O que você sugere então?

— Vamos criar uma edição sobre o Período Sengoku — respondeu dando de ombros — com referências as mídias atuais.

Isso parecia uma boa opção se quiséssemos promover o clube de um modo mais amistoso. Ele não era nada popular para a maioria dos estudantes, alguns sequer sabiam que existia. De qualquer forma, o clube de interesses históricos era apenas uma fachada para que grupos de feiticeiros se reunissem. Atualmente só temos três membros ativos enquanto os outros apenas passavam uma vez ou outra.

Quando o reabrimos no primeiro ano, no entanto, houve uma repentina procura por outros alunos para se filiar, a maioria como o esperado, rapazes. Calouros e veteranos de todas as classes batiam com frequência à nossa porta para tentar entrar no clube. Eu sabia muito bem que não era de estudar história exatamente o que eles estavam a procura.

Li Meiling. Ela tem compridos cabelos pretos lisos que iam até à cintura fina, a franja reta batia em seus longos cílios em contraste com seus olhos amendoados vermelhos e a pele pálida do rosto e pescoço. Era a perfeita imagem de uma melhor amiga que poderia encorajar qualquer rapaz a tentar algo mais que isso. Mas também era a imagem cuspida de uma jovem da alta sociedade. Havia uma aura elevada ao seu redor e isso sempre causava atenção onde estava. Apesar de parecer uma jovem bonita e educada, Meiling tinha uma mania irritante de encontrar motivos para me provocar.

De qualquer forma, mesmo que nossos sobrenomes sejam iguais e sermos primos de segundo grau, um raio de distância muito maior nos separa, e não me refiro a traços sanguíneos ou familiares. Meiling tinha todo o potencial para se tornar a próxima líder do clã que futuramente herdaria toda a fortuna e poder da família.

O clã Li é uma das mais poderosas famílias de magos atualmente. Eles têm dezenas de propriedades na China, sua origem, e onde está concentrado a maioria dos feiticeiros do clã. Também possuem alguns terrenos no Japão, no caso, aqui em Tomoeda. Ou seja, sua influência era bastante abrangente.

O motivo que viemos para Tomoeda há um bom tempo é, na verdade, uma das missões mais importantes do clã para Meiling. Me observar e gerenciar essa região de influência que eles têm sobre controle. Como isso é uma grande responsabilidade para alguém tão jovem, ela está tendo o apoio de uma das matriarcas para assim que terminar o colegial assumir diretamente o seu posto.

Eu particularmente, procurava apenas um pouco de paz. As tentativas para me esconder de outros magos que me atacavam, que acontecia com frequência, nunca eram o suficiente quando vivia na China. Por isso, assinamos um contrato onde mudamos para o Japão e eu seria observado pelos Li e Hiiragizawa, outro clã de feiticeiros que viviam em Tomoeda com quem tinham uma aliança antiga.

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer sinal de protesto, Meiling já tinha trazido duas pilhas de livros, os quais empurrou de forma sorrateira para o meu lado, fingindo olhar algo na janela. Sem ter motivos para reclamar, peguei o primeiro livro do topo e li o título.

— Takeda Shingen e Uesugi Kenshin, legendários rivais no período Sengoku.

— Por que o clímax estaria logo no começo? Isso é meio chato — Meiling disse contraindo as sobrancelhas com o semblante desanimado, os braços cruzados no peito volumoso.

Algo me dizia que isso iria durar mais do que pensava.

— Então como você quer prender o leitor?

— Hmm, talvez algo que lembre… Ninjas! O quê?

Devo ter um olhar incrédulo no meu rosto. Coloquei o livro de lado e peguei outro.

— Você não sabe, não é?

— Syaoran, você que não está ajudando.

Meiling cerrou os olhos com a mão no queixo, escondendo a boca. Eu podia jurar que vi o canto dos lábios se curvar num sorriso debochado.

— O que você quer fazer afinal, Meiling?

— Oras " _o que_ ", precisa ser algo forte e importante como " _Os Dez Heróis de Sanada_ ", não?

— Então, porque não fazer "Os Dez Heróis de Sanada" então?

— Porque isso já foi feito, que resultados vamos ter usando a mesma estratégia?

Suspirei cansado. Não adianta, Meiling não me escuta de qualquer forma. Acabamos decidindo procurar exposições passadas do clube para decidir o que fazer. De um livro para outro, observei o relógio da parede, me contradizendo ao desejar que o tempo passasse mais rápido mesmo que eu quisesse que demorasse. Senti Meiling me encarar por cima dos papéis, talvez ela imaginasse que eu estava fingindo ler até a hora de ir embora, ignorando completamente a triagem.

Minha preocupação se materializou quando senti uma presença conhecida se aproximar. Meiling parecia que ter voltado a se concentrar nos livros sobre ninjas, então me levantei aproveitando a situação, porém, atrai seu olhar novamente. Ela tinha um reflexo bem treinado e sem hesitação.

— Preciso sair agora.

— Você vai deixar todo o trabalho em cima de mim? — indagou ela, uma crescente onda de raiva crescendo com as palavras. Suspirei com pesar.

— Eu não vou.

— Mas é o que está fazendo agora.

Tive que agir rápido ou essa conversa só iria se estender.

— Meiling! Volto logo, ok?

Pude relaxar por um momento depois que fechei a porta do clube. Não queria que ela se aproximasse demais ou poderia atrair a atenção de Meiling. Depois resolvo isso.

Alguns segundos depois que eu saí percebi que tinha feito a coisa certa porque a presença tinha parado de se aproximar e estava inerte em algum lugar mais à frente. Comecei a andar adiante no corredor. Quando passei pela escada senti alguém me observar.

Vislumbrei a figura de uma garotinha escondida nas escadas, talvez ela pensava que tinha conseguido se esconder de mim. Logo eu, que podia sentir qualquer presença distinta há metros de distância!

Bom, de qualquer forma.

Eu preciso ser honesto ao dizer que desde aquele dia, Kinomoto Sakura tem me perseguido. Isso já fazia semanas. Não estava acostumado a ser seguido por nenhuma garota em qualquer escola que estudei, então isso era novidade para mim. Sei que se isso tivesse acontecido no primeiro ano, sem dúvida ficaria excitado com a experiência, ainda mais por uma garota linda como Kinomoto, mas essa situação era a de longe mais dolorosa.

Veja bem, ela era como um gato assustado, então se eu fizesse algum movimento brusco eu podia a espantar ou ela me atacaria. Isso nunca acabava bem, então se eu queria evitar que algo acontecesse precisava tomar cuidado.

Voltei a andar atento aos seus passos as minhas costas. Quando me virei Kinomoto estava encostada na parede, sem olhar para mim. Francamente, o seu corpo estava totalmente à mostra. Ela era péssima nisso. Talvez tivesse lançado um feitiço muito ruim ou ela realmente achava que eu não estava a vendo ali?

Demorei um pouco esperando que se movesse, mas ela continuou parada. Isso era algum teste para saber até onde eu ia sem comentar sobre ela? Comecei a andar novamente fingindo não vê-la. Era incrível que mesmo sendo perigosamente mortal ela agia como uma tonta em momentos assim.

Andei um pouco mais, quase no fim do corredor onde não havia muito movimento, não queria chamar atenção de outras pessoas, ainda mais depois das coisas esquisitas que eu a tinha visto fazer. Quando me virei mais uma vez, dei de cara com a estátua viva de Kinomoto segurando a espada dourada na mão com um pé no ar. Mas que diabos… Por acaso ela pensava que isso era uma brincadeira de pique-esconde?

Eu não sabia dizer exatamente o que ela estava pensando com aquilo, mas pareceu se arrepender da sua investida. O resto aconteceu muito rápido.

Um momento parecia estar prestes a me atacar, mas quando percebeu ter sido pega, seu reflexo automático foi se esconder no local mais próximo. Infelizmente ela abriu o armário de limpeza e derrubou tudo o que tinha guardado nele em cima de si, fazendo um barulho estrondoso. Depois daquilo, era impossível continuar fingindo que não tinha percebido sua presença.

— Você está bem?

Um leve choque passou por seu rosto. Será que ela achava realmente que mesmo depois de toda aquela bagunça eu continuaria andando com se não tivesse visto nada?

— Oh!? Li-kun. Q-que co-coincidência, não é? — gaguejou Kinomoto com um sorriso forçado amarelo. Ela se sentou sobre os joelhos ignorando os materiais de limpeza que tinha acabado de derrubar.

— Isso não é nenhuma coincidência! — retruquei a observando olhar ao redor sem querer me encarar de volta — O que você está fazendo?

Seu sorriso se desmanchou e ela hesitou baixando os olhos para a bagunça ao seu redor, um pouco sem graça. Imagino que ela estivesse procurando uma boa desculpa, e parecia ter acabado de achar uma quando pegou uma das vassouras que estavam jogadas no chão.

— H-Hoje é meu dia de limpeza! Vim pegar os materiais para limpar a sala!

— Kinomoto, nesse andar só tem o clube de interesses históricos e astronomia. Porque você teria que vir até aqui, quando há um depósito de limpeza ao lado da classe?

Seu rosto ficou azul enquanto ela parecia muito desconcertada ao ser pega em sua aparente mentira bem elaborada. Seu semblante ficou irritado e ela parecia desapontada.

— E-eu não tinha como saber disso… — murmurou, e começou a arrumar os materiais de limpeza. Eu apenas a fitei e de algum modo, percebi o que ela estava fazendo.

— Você não vai ter tempo de encontrar outra desculpa.

— Hoeee! E-eu n-não es-estava!

— É só olhar para você agindo dessa forma suspeita.

— I-isso foi porque você me acusou! — fez beicinho.

Oh, ela estava se fazendo de vítima agora.

Fiquei ali parado observando Kinomoto arrumar o armário parecendo muito irritada, talvez por não ter conseguido manter a mentira ou por sua emboscada ter dado errado. Percebi o quão seu rosto vermelho aborrecido era adorável quando não queria me caçar pela escola. Pelo menos agora eu poderia voltar para casa sossegado dessa vez.

— Você está me escutando?

— Ah sim, estava. A sua emboscada não deu certo, não é?

Seu rosto ficou mais vermelho ainda.

— E-eu não falei nada disso! Eu estava falando que eu deveria arrumar uma desculpa.

— É mesmo. Então, você já tem uma boa?

— A-até mais!

E assim ela saiu correndo como vento. Não pude conter minha risada. Quando Kinomoto não incorporava sua personalidade de uma feiticeira assassina, ela agia como uma pateta. Mas quando você a conhece melhor, ela é muito gentil.

A porta do armário de limpeza ainda estava escancarada e a bagunça de Kinomoto ainda estava no chão. Suspirei enquanto recolhi os materiais do chão e os guardei dentro do depósito. Ainda bem que ninguém me veria ali.

Esse basicamente era o nosso relacionamento. Não é bem que eu precise deixar ela longe de Meiling, mas como falei antes, o clã Li tem muita influência aqui. Mesmo que eles saibam que Kinomoto exista, mantê-la longe de alguém filiado ao clã era o melhor que eu podia fazer para que ela não tivesse problemas. Além do mais, se descobrirem que Kinomoto sabe sobre os meus poderes, pode trazer problemas a ela também.

Tentei voltar o mais rápido que pude para a sala do clube ou Meiling teria certeza de que eu estava a deixando com todo o trabalho de seleção. No fim das contas, ela estava lá lendo mais uma das obras expostas. Mas de alguma forma a minha pilha de triagem parecia ter dobrado de tamanho.

— Sem progresso?

— Não, alguém deixou com que eu lidasse com a seleção sozinha até agora.

Ela estava se fazendo de vítima, mas sua postura era impassível. Se atuasse um pouco melhor, ninguém teria dúvidas que eu estaria tirando vantagem dela.

— Eu sinto muito — foi tudo o que eu disse voltando a pegar o livro que estava lendo antes de sair. Não sabia dizer se Meiling tinha consciência do quão estranho era o meu relacionamento com Kinomoto. Porém, acho que ela estava ciente que passávamos algum tempo juntos.

— Então você finalmente conseguiu deixar de ser um perdedor?

Oh, então ela sabia que eu estava com outra garota. É óbvio para ela. Ou é algo que pode ser visto pela minha cara? Eu não tinha comentado nada sobre até agora. Vamos ver até onde ela vai com isso.

— Deve ser reconfortante ser perseguido pela aluna nova, que não sabe o masoquista que você é.

— Não me chame de masoquista — retruquei tentando proteger a minha dignidade.

— Eu pensei que você tinha que se esforçar para que o seu sonho de me fazer declarar meu amor por você se realizasse?

Fui pego desprevenido, não esperava por essa retórica. Epa, preciso tomar cuidado com isso. Nem parecia que há apenas alguns segundos eu estava praticamente andando em ovos.

— Declarar o quê? — Seu tom de deboche se intensificou.

— Oh, então você prefere declarar seu amor?

— E desde quando esse é o meu sonho afinal? — retruquei emburrado, mas Meiling apenas deu os ombros.

— Eu só pensei que com a vida patética que você tem, eu não poderia ser um objetivo? — ela estava aparentemente afetada pela minha indagação como se todo o seu esforço não tivesse valido a pena.

— Não. Você precisa mesmo agir dessa forma todas às vezes?

— Mas essa é a minha missão. Preciso te lembrar do seu objetivo.

Meiling assumiu uma postura inocente.

— Pensei que a sua missão era me vigiar.

— Isso também. Mas lidar só com isso é muito entediante não acha?

— Me desculpe, mas eu não sou uma marionete com quem você pode jogar!

— Não grite! A sua namorada de infância apenas está com ciúmes.

Pelo jeito que ela sorriu impiedosamente, tinha sido a sua vitória. Fechei a cara no mesmo instante. Meiling recomeçou a falar. Eu estava pronto para rebater suas retóricas, no entanto, percebi que agora ela soava como estivesse debatendo negócios.

— A propósito, Syaoran.

— Sim? — respondi.

— Sobre Kinomoto Sakura.

Meiling foi direto ao ponto, não podia esperar menos dela. Então os Li sabiam de alguém como Kinomoto na área deles. Afinal, ela não era uma pessoa comum.

— Então você sabe sobre ela…

— Provavelmente antes de você.

Meiling colocou uma das antologias em cima da mesa. Meus sentidos estavam formigando — o perigo estava no ar.

— Se isso continuar, é melhor que você se afaste de Kinomoto.

— Por quê?

— Um membro da família Li está te dando o primeiro aviso — ela me encarou, subitamente séria — se você não entender o que estou tentando te dizer, você é um idiota. Bom, isso é tudo por hoje.

Dizendo isso, Meiling agarrou sua bolsa e passou pela porta. Fiquei um bom tempo lendo mais alguns volumes sozinho na sala do clube e logo também encerrei o meu dia. Mesmo depois de trancar a porta do clube, não fiquei surpreso quando encontrei com a figura de Kinomoto a minha espera no corredor.

— Você não pode deixar seus ataques apenas por um dia?

— Porque você sempre fica até tarde?

Ela tinha ignorando totalmente a minha retórica.

— Seria um problema você ficar me atacando na frente de outras pessoas por aí.

— Oh. Não é preciso se preocupar com isso, eu sempre tenho certeza de que estamos sozinhos — retrucou Kinomoto. Uma situação como essa parecia totalmente normal para ela.

— Bom, nesse caso, obrigado pela preocupação. Mas eu nunca tinha visto nenhum mago usar sua magia em conjunto com sangue.

Em reflexo, as mãos dela subiram até o peito. Preso em um colar dourado, havia um pingente em formato de estrela, também dourada.

— Isso é por causa de uma maldição que caiu na minha família, anos atrás. Tínhamos muito poder e os outros magos nos viam como uma ameaça. Foi o que acabou matando a todos do meu clã. Eu sou a última sobrevivente.

— Oh, entendo…

Isso realmente não deve ser nenhuma surpresa, houve uma época que muitas famílias mágicas disputavam por poder tanto no Japão quanto na China. Alguns sobreviventes devem ter conseguido de exilar, outros capturavam inimigos e os mantinham como troféus.

Um mahoujin brilhou em seus pés, no centro dele havia uma grande estrela de cinco pontas. Ela estendeu a mão direita até a altura do peito. O sangue fresco começou a deslizar da sua mão até o chão. Parecia extremamente doloroso só de observar. Mas coisas mais estranhas ainda estavam para acontecer.

Primeiro, ele começou a se acumular como se estivesse vivo. Quase sensível. Quando sua mão estava cheia de sangue, parou de se acumular e mudou de forma. Essa era a parte mais estranha. O sólido vermelho-escuro brilhou e se tornou um dourado brilhante moldado como uma espada, com um metro de comprimento. Kinomoto manuseou a espada longa e fina com pequenos rubis no punho com leveza e rapidez e se colocou em posição de luta. Aquela era a minha deixa.

— Você é a primeira pessoa que continua a lutar comigo depois que descobre da minha imortalidade.

— Elogios não vão te salvar.

— Eu não estou te elogiando!

Ela estava esperando a minha vez. Eu estava com o meu pingente a mão, pronto para materializar a espada. Então corri em sua direção e passei direto por ela seguindo até as escadas.

— P-por que você está fugindo!? — ouvi ela gritar atrás de mim em pânico.

— Essa é a minha estratégia de retirada! Está claro que eu não posso derrotá-la!

Kinomoto soltou um grito alto de insatisfação.

— Eu não acredito nisso!

Desci as escadas a sentindo correr atrás de mim, não queria atacá-la. Não pense que é por ela ser mulher ou algo do tipo, mas, porque aqui eu realmente estava em desvantagem. O treinamento básico de artes marciais que tive quando era criança e treinando sozinho em casa, não se comparava aos reflexos bem treinados e golpes fatais dela.

Kinomoto estava atrás de mim quando eu estava no penúltimo patamar da escada. Eu não tinha tempo para contra-atacar, então joguei um dos meus talismãs em sua direção. Corri pelo corredor quando ele explodiu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Consegui com sucesso a despistar. Fiz meu caminho em volta ao corredor principal e saí do prédio. Qualquer um a essa altura comemoraria a vitória, mas Kinomoto devia estar planejando uma emboscada ou algo parecido. Ou seja, se que quisesse evitar seu ataque eu tinha que seguir para um local completamente aberto.

Infelizmente, Kinomoto foi mais rápida nisso do que eu.

Ela tinha pulado do segundo andar caindo na minha direção. Sabia que não teria tempo o suficiente então apenas materializei minha espada e bloqueei seu ataque. As espadas se chocaram com força, felizmente consegui ser empurrado para longe dela. Kinomoto se desequilibrou, mas conseguiu manter o ritmo da corrida depois de uma cambalhota perfeita. Se ela continuasse assim, em pouco tempo iria me alcançar.

Foi só depois de corrermos por um tempo que percebi para onde ela estava me guiando sem que eu percebesse. Veja só, essa é uma estratégia sutil. Normalmente quando você está fugindo de alguém, nem sempre tem o controle de onde está indo, então o perseguidor pode influenciar a escolha da sua rota de fuga.

Dessa forma, Kinomoto estava me fazendo correr até um beco, em que minha única hipótese de tentar sair sem ela me perfurar era contra-atacar. Mesmo que as minhas artes marciais não fossem tão boas quanto as dela, a experiência por passar diversas vezes por essa situação me fazia ser algo perto de um especialista em fugas.

Não posso negar que ela era inteligente quando entrava no modo de feiticeira em ataque. Minha primeira tentativa de fuga seria antes de chegar no destino. Antes que eu fizesse isso, entretanto, Kinomoto já tinha me alcançado. Ela girou o corpo cortando o ar em cima da minha cabeça quando eu me agachei para esquivar dela.

De um modo mais simples que seja entendido, eu estava sendo obrigado a percorrer até o final.

Diminuindo os passos da corrida, bloqueei mais um ataque que me cortaria ao meio. Nisso consegui jogar um amuleto de água que a pegou de surpresa. Ela abriu um escudo contra a corrente de água. Essa era a minha hipótese de fugir.

Então, eu senti uma presença surgir do nada vindo em nossa direção. Mais precisamente as minhas costas.

— Li-kun, cuidado!

Kinomoto tinha conseguido cortar a corrente de água em duas, mas não era eu quem ela encarava. Segui seu olhar e vi um vulto negro se mover entre as janelas no corredor dentro do prédio vindo na minha direção. Ele atravessou a janela que trincou o vidro antes de enfim quebrar. Vários pedaços se espalharam sobre a grama.

Impedi que a lança negra se aproximasse do meu pescoço. Dei uma cambalhota para trás me afastando dele. Kinomoto foi ágil e deu um salto me usando como apoio evitando que o corpo negro perfurasse meu peito. Ela desferiu um golpe certeiro na criatura que foi cortada ao meio, caindo de joelhos no chão.

— O-obrigado — consegui dizer, um pouco atordoado, me aproximando dela. A criatura misteriosamente tinha sumido sem deixar rastros. Observei a figura de Kinomoto continuar agachada sobre o vidro e me apressei em ajudá-la a se levantar — Ei, você está bem?

— Sim.

Ela não me olhou, mas sua respiração estava ofegante como a minha. Vendo o quanto ela parecia desgastada, decidi ser um cavalheiro. Afinal, Kinomoto tinha acabado de me salvar, seja lá o que fosse aquilo. Passei um braço em sua cintura e coloquei o seu antebraço no meu ombro e a levei até onde não havia vidro na grama. Então o estômago dela roncou alto. Contraí meus lábios abafando uma risada. Kinomoto ficou adoravelmente vermelha.

Ela se negou que eu a acompanhasse até em casa, mas aceitou quando ofereci um jantar por minha conta em agradecimento. Parecia faminta como se não comesse há dias. Por isso não me importei muito quando pediu mais comida. Não posso mentir que isso me preocupou um pouco. Segundo o que Kinomoto mesmo tinha me dito, ela era a última sobrevivente de seu clã. Será que ela não tinha outros parentes? Ou alguém que lhe ajudasse com dinheiro?

Um momento, ela parecia tão forte e mortal, e em outro, tão frágil e gentil. Isso estava me levando a um ponto que eu teria que decidir, entre ficar fora de problemas ou os enfrentar. Tentei não pensar sobre isso, pelo menos naquela noite.

No outro dia, na hora do intervalo, fui comprar meu almoço na cantina como sempre. O refeitório estava agitado e barulhento. Normalmente eu comia na sala do clube, mas hoje Meiling tinha mandado uma mensagem à noite pedindo para encontrá-la aqui por algum motivo. Na fila da cantina, percebi a figura de Kinomoto um pouco mais a frente, antes de passar no caixa.

Ela também tinha notado a minha presença. Seu semblante passou de calmo para sobressaltado como água para o vinho. Eu não podia simplesmente passar por ela como se não a conhecesse. Decidi ser simpático e acenei para ela. Isso piorou seu estado. Olhava para a sua bandeja como se estivesse impedida de fazer alguma coisa sobre mim. A fila voltou a andar e Kinomoto parecia ainda mais indecisa ao que fazer.

Montei uma tigela de kitsune-udon e me dirigi ao caixa para pagar pela comida. Antes que eu saísse, Kinomoto se aproximou. Ainda segurava a bandeja de comida contrariada, seu rosto parecia um pouco vermelho antes de falar:

— O-obrigada pelo jantar de ontem.

Ela agiu do mesmo modo de quando tentou arrumar uma desculpa no dia anterior e sumiu entre os estudantes que se amontoavam na entrada da cantina, antes que eu pudesse a perguntar qualquer coisa. Me limitei a sorrir.

Andei um pouco com a minha própria bandeja de comida pelo refeitório até encontrar Meiling sentada em uma mesa. No fundo, onde haviam poucas pessoas por perto. A sua frente o resto do almoço estava de lado, a tigela vazia, enquanto ela tomava um copo de chá. Me sentei a sua frente, colocando a bandeja com meu almoço sobre a mesa.

— Então posso saber porque você me pediu para vir a lanchonete hoje?

Meiling parou de tomar seu chá e se virou para me encarar.

— Amanhã eu não vou poder ir ao clube.

— Era só isso?

— Sim — respondeu observando o copo de chá. Meiling parecia estar pensando em falar algo, avaliando a situação primeiro até que enfim ela voltou a quebrar o silêncio — O que vou te dizer agora em diante, é para mim mesma entendeu?

— Sim.

— Você vai ficar em completo silêncio enquanto eu falo? — Meiling me encarou. Eu não pude responder. Não estava entendendo aonde isso iria chegar. Vendo a minha hesitação, insistiu: — Então?

— Eu já entendi.

Ela observou ao redor e se aproximou do centro da mesa. Eu a imitei até que ficamos bem próximos. Meiling começou a murmurar baixo de forma que só nós dois iríamos escutar o que ela dizia.

— A família Li está observando Kinomoto Sakura.

— Porque?

— Você sabe que os Li prezam ao máximo a paz entre os clãs, ainda mais com a aliança com os Hiiragizawa. Crescemos bastante graças a isso, e principalmente a nossa influência entre os outros clãs também, depois que um mago muito poderoso sumiu. O nome dele era Clow Reed.

Clow Reed. Esse nome era muito popular entre os feiticeiros. Ele tinha sido um dos magos mais poderosos de todos os tempos. Muitos dos livros de magia tinham seu nome. Ele foi o responsável por unir a magia oriental e ocidental em uma única.

Mas isso foi há séculos atrás. Clow já devia estar morto nos dias de hoje. Por que Meiling estava querendo dizer que Kinomoto está envolvida com alguém que sumiu há vários anos?

— E o que isso tem a ver com Kinomoto? Ela não é alguém ruim é?

— Nós não ainda temos certeza sobre isso.

Apenas assenti olhando para baixo, mas sem realmente fitar o meu kitsune-udon.

— Por isso, é melhor que você se afaste dela o quanto antes.

Eu a observei tomar o chá com calma. Me pergunto se eles sabem do poder amaldiçoado de Kinomoto, se por acaso os Li a considerasse uma ameaça como ela própria falou… Uh. Senti um arrepio instintivo — nada disto iria levar a algo bom. Só percebi que Meiling tinha se afastado quando voltou a falar, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

— Mas, acho que mesmo que eu lhe diga isso, você ainda vai se envolver com ela, não é?

Suspirei. Não sabia bem o que fazer, mas sem dúvida Kinomoto iria continuar me perseguindo em nossa estranha relação.

— Bom, eu sou imortal. Então não deve ter nenhum problema para mim.

Meiling pareceu concordar. Sua voz se tornou fria por um instante.

— Você não deve colocar seu nariz nessas coisas Syaoran.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

Olá pessoal!

Bom, esse é o primeiro capítulo, o que acharam?

Bom, vocês já devem ter percebido no prólogo que toda a história é narrada pelo Syaoran. Algumas mudanças foram feitas na fic porque eu ainda estava decidindo algumas coisas como os crossovers entre Sakura Card Captor, Tsubasa e xxxHolic porque eu quero explorar o universo mágico da CLAMP. Principalmente um mestre dos magos chamado Clow Reed, ahh sim, iremos ouvir bastante sobre ele.

Ah, e mesmo que não siga a linha do novo arco Clear Card algumas referências e personagens vão ser tirados de lá também (a propósito,vocês também estão acompanhando?)

Ainda temos muito pela frente, por isso, mandem reviews, tá bom?

Acho que isso é tudo, até o próximo capitulo!


	3. Capítulo 2 - Um Sonho Precioso

**ALÉM DO HORIZONTE**

 **— Capítulo 2 —**

 **Um Sonho Precioso**

Eu estava sozinho na sala do clube fazendo a triagem. Bom, preciso dizer que não prestava realmente atenção no que lia. A minha frente, as folhas apenas passavam sem sequência. Fechei o livro, desistindo de continuar fingindo a trabalhar naquilo.

Não é como se eu odiasse fazer parte do clube. Afinal, o clube trabalha com temas históricos e mitológicos, um dos meus assuntos favoritos. É claro que nem todos eram interessantes para os outros como eram para mim, mas mesmo assim, o lado bom de estar em um clube como esse é o tempo livre que você pode ter.

Por exemplo, uma das vantagens do clube era ter uma biblioteca privada dentro da escola onde só os membros podiam ter acesso. Foi aqui que eu encontrei alguns livros de arqueologia e alguns de história da magia. Apesar de ter nascido em um dos clãs mais poderosos dos dias atuais, tudo o que aprendi foi o básico sobre artes marciais, magia e sua história.

Você deve saber que quando um feiticeiro tem poderes muito fortes que podem impedir até que ele seja imortal, como o meu caso, nunca foi motivo de celebração entre nenhuma família mágica. Isso era conhecido como um presságio de agouro.

Não sei bem quando esse sinal começou a ser percebido. Porém, pelo pouco que eu consegui descobrir, esse tipo de manifestação não vinha sendo citada desde o aparecimento de Clow Reed.

É por esse motivo que eu não conseguia me concentrar nas antologias.

Pela maior parte da minha vida, pensei que minha presença era temida por esse motivo. Isso justificaria o porquê tantos queriam e tentaram me eliminar. Então, quando Meiling disse que eu deveria ficar longe de Kinomoto, eu compreendi.

Ela era alguém como eu.

Talvez não um sinal de uma catástrofe, mas uma ameaça para os outros clãs. Ela mesma tinha dito, Meiling só confirmou. Talvez Meiling quisesse me avisar sobre algo, mas isso ia contra sua dever com os Li. Ela não faria nada que degradasse sua reputação no clã mesmo que fossemos primos, até porque nosso parentesco não significava nada em tudo isso. Seu dever era me observar.

Olhei o relógio na parede do clube marcando cinco horas. Guardei os livros separando por pilhas e arrumei minhas coisas pronto para ir para casa. O tempo tinha passado voando sem que eu percebesse. Por esse motivo pensei que Kinomoto já tivesse ido embora, mas ela estava outra vez no corredor a minha espera.

Depois de trancar a sala do clube, me virei para ela. Estava parada no meio do corredor me observando atentamente. Não usava as meias pretas e tinha curativos em seus joelhos. Provavelmente onde o vidro tinha cortado sua pele ontem a noite.

— Seus ferimentos já melhoraram?

Seu rosto ficou vermelho e Kinomoto baixou os olhos para seus pés.

— S-sim.

— Kinomoto — ela voltou a me fitar um pouco surpresa — se você não se importar, eu queria conversar com você hoje.

Ela me encarou franzindo as sobrancelhas. Pelo tempo que ficou em silêncio, imaginei que iria me atacar como era de costume, mas ela não o fez. A agradeci internamente por isso. Claro que sua postura desconfiada permaneceu, e eu não podia criticar sua decisão. Por dentro, eu só estava imensamente aliviado por apenas evitar outro confronto.

Nós andamos por um tempo até anoitecer. Kinomoto parou em uma barraca de comida para comprar uma porção de okonomiyaki no meio do caminho. Em seguida, sentamos em um banco ali perto do parque o rei pinguim. Igual ao dia em que nos encontramos pela primeira vez, não havia ninguém por perto. Voltei a fitar Kinomoto. Ela já estava comendo a porção que tinha acabado de comprar.

— Ei. Você devia comer isso em casa — minhas palavras fizeram com que ela parasse de comer no mesmo instante e tive um mal pressentimento — Ou… você não tem onde morar?

— Eu moro em um apartamento!

— Não conseguiu pagar o aluguel?

— Consegui pagar o desse mês.

— Então, você está tendo problemas com os vizinhos?

Dessa vez, Kinomoto ficou totalmente imóvel.

— É-é sobre isso que você quer falar?

Oh, então é isso. Bom, se você olhar bem para Kinomoto, veria apenas uma garota normal que tinha acabado de se mudar. Era tímida e não se sentia confortável em ser notada. Seu suéter rosa cobria quase todo o uniforme e dava a impressão de que ela era menor do que parecia.

Não sei dizer que havia um motivo proposital para isto, como se ela quisesse se esconder de todos. Nossa relação não era íntima o suficiente para que eu pudesse afirmar qualquer coisa sobre ela. Continuei a conversa casual quando ela voltou a comer. Esperava tentar descobrir o que Meiling quis dizer com aquela conversa do refeitório. Que motivo a família Li teria para que eu me afastasse de Kinomoto?

— Na verdade, eu me pergunto o motivo que você se mudou para cá.

— Nada em particular. Porque a pergunta?

— Bom, é que alguém me disse que eu devia me afastar de você.

Kinomoto permaneceu em silêncio por um longo tempo até voltar a falar.

— Entendo.

Ela não olhava para mim. Seu rosto estava inclinado para o outro lado, então eu também não podia seu semblante. Eu esperei ansioso qualquer tipo de reação, mas Kinomoto permaneceu parada e não voltou a comer. Talvez esse seja um assunto muito delicado para chamar de "conversa casual". Agora que cheguei até aqui, não posso desistir.

— Alguém pediu que você vinhesse até aqui?

— Você acha que se alguém tivesse me pedido para vir aqui… Eu apenas diria agora quem é?

De repente, sua presença mudou da água para vinho. Havia algo perigoso na forma que ela falava. A garota normal tinha virado a feiticeira mortal naquele instante. Uma conversa casual era uma coisa, mas se eu passar disso não conseguiria informação nenhuma.

— Se você me tirar da sua lista, você pode almoçar de graça pelo resto da sua vida.

—I-isso não é necessário.

Havia uma expressão estranha em seu rosto. Talvez a minha tentativa de quebrar o clima pesado não tenha surtido efeito. Então pensei em abordar outro tópico.

— Você não está aqui para me eliminar, não é?

— Não. Eu não esperava encontrar alguém como você aqui.

— Então você também não precisava tentar me matar!

Ela apenas me ignorou, voltando a comer tranquilamente. Será que eu poderia considerar que alguém havia pedido que ela vinhesse até aqui? Kinomoto não negou essa possibilidade. De qualquer forma, continuei a conversa agora usando um tom mais gentil.

— Posso fazer outra pergunta?

— Sim.

— Porque você me segue?

Kinomoto pareceu surpresa.

— Oh. Você é interessante Li-kun.

— Eu? Interessante?

Oh-oh. Minha voz quebrou. Nunca em nenhum momento da minha vida alguma garota tinha dito isso sobre mim. Quero dizer, aquela era a primeira vez que eu ouvia algo assim ser dito por uma garota bonita, ou de uma feiticeira, ou de uma garota normal. Er, nenhuma menina nunca tinha se interessado por mim, pelo que eu me lembro.

Urgh. Percebi o quão triste isso soa.

— Tem alguma coisa errada, Li-kun?

— Não é nada. B-bom, o que há de interessante em mim?

Tentei em vão evitar meu rosto de esquentar. Ahh. Era uma coisa boa que ela não pudesse ver meu rosto em um momento como esse.

— Hoe? Eu pensei ter dito. Eu nunca conheci alguém imortal.

Ah, então era isso. Não pude evitar de ficar um pouco enfurecido.

— Por acaso você passou esse tempo todo testando a minha imortalidade?

— Qual o problema?

Sua expressão estava curiosa novamente, talvez um pouco ingênua demais. Céus, eu estava começando a ficar sem maneiras de lidar com ela.

— É claro que há um problema! Eu te disse que isso dói!

— Oh. Eu só estava tentando me familiarizar.

Ela se encolheu, parecia sentir culpada de repente. Bom, pelo menos agora eu entendia o que ela estava fazendo. Nunca foi seu objetivo me exterminar. Apenas curiosidade. Mas nada disso diminuiu minha fúria.

— Há outras maneiras de fazer isso sem precisar me apunhalar todo dia!

Kinomoto inclinou o rosto me olhando interrogativamente. Ela parecia querer dizer "então escolha uma agora".

— Nós vamos ter que trabalhar juntos se você quiser saber mais sobre a minha imortalidade. Então, nada de lutas.

Ela me olhou de forma duvidosa.

— Olha, eu tenho meus motivos. Ou você vai querer ficar gastando energia à toa?

— Ah ok.

Ufa. Pensei que isso seria mais difícil. Agora meu problema é achar uma maneira indolor que Kinomoto pudesse se acostumar a minha peculiaridade. Ela continuou a me encarar e de alguma forma, sabia que essa conversa não iria terminar sem um objetivo claro.

— Então… Podemos conversar. O que você quer saber?

— Você pode envelhecer?

Assenti. Isso era algo que eu sabia há um tempo. Inevitavelmente a minha morte seria por velhice já que não podia ser assassinado ou tirar minha própria vida. A verdade é que eu posso estender minha vida por décadas ou até séculos. O poder mágico que eu tenho permitiria até fazer isso com outras pessoas, porém era algo proibido.

— Seu poder de regeneração não te cura de doenças, não é?

— Não. Também não posso morrer por causa disso, eu acho.

— Tem certeza? Seria bom experimentar...

Por acaso ela estava pensando em me transformar em cobaia para seus experimentos? E porque essa fixação tão grande em me derrotar?

— Ei, eu não sou um chefão de video-game! Você sabe quantos uniformes eu perdi com esses seus experimentos?

— Então não fique vestido.

— Você quer que eu fique nu!?

Tentei evitar, mas a minha imagem completamente nu com Kinomoto testando suas teorias surgiu mais rápido a minha mente. Não parecia nada agradável.

—P-por que v-você tem que ficar nu!?

— É-é mesmo, você tem razão.

Kinomoto ficou completamente vermelha. A ideia também não havia lhe agradado. Se eu não me senti confortável imagino que Kinomoto esteja se perguntando como chegamos até aqui. Ok, talvez isso tenha passado dos limites. Antes que eu imaginasse outra besteira, mudei de assunto.

— Kinomoto-san, você está interessada em entrar no clube de história?

— Para nos encontrarmos mais vezes?

— Acho que sim, bom, lá é basicamente um clube para feiticeiros.

Isso era verdade. Foi um dos motivos que fez com que reabrimos o clube. É certo que a influência dos Hiiraguizawa também contribuiu para isso. Por esse motivo eu fui muito firme em recusar pessoas normais, não só para não se aproximarem de Meiling como de mim. Bom, Meiling só concordou porque me vigiaria sem problemas e com auxílio dos outros.

— Você tem mais chances de se acostumar comigo dessa forma não?

— É verdade, mas... não pretendo fazer amigos.

— Mas você está bem comigo?

Kinomoto pareceu distante antes de responder. Ela guardou a embalagem dentro da bolsa e virou seu rosto para a rua movimentada do outro lado.

— Você me trata normalmente depois que viu o que eu posso fazer. Então... Sim.

Eu podia dizer o mesmo a ela. Mesmo que eu vivesse rodeados por feiticeiros, uma vez que eles descobrem quem eu sou imediatamente me tratam diferente. Kinomoto não tinha medo de mim quando descobriu que eu era imortal, porque ela recebia esse tipo de tratamento antes.

Ela sabia que era assustador ser rejeitado.

— Então porque você não se junta? — perguntei tentando parecer tão casual quanto pûde — você pode sair depois se não gostar.

— Eu não posso. Eu sou amaldiçoada. Não posso viver uma vida normal. O sangue… que corre nas minha veias, esse poder… Não é normal! — Kinomoto hesitou. Havia uma linha tênue na sua voz. Ela era sombria e hostil, talvez refletindo toda a rejeição que tivera de outras pessoas — Eu só trago desgraça… as pessoas ao meu redor.

— Eu também.

Kinomoto levantou o rosto surpresa. Seus olhos verdes estavam arregalados pelo o choque do que eu tinha dito. Acho que ela nunca tinha esperado que alguém fosse dizer uma coisa assim. Para ser sincero, eu também não.

Tentei lhe sorrir com o máximo de gentileza que eu pude. E era tudo o que eu podia fazer por ora. Esse sentimento de não achar mais que está sozinho no mundo e ter que aceitar o que dizem, talvez pudesse chegar até ela como chegou a mim hoje. Levantei com a bolsa no ombro depois de me despedir e comecei a andar em direção ao meu apartamento.

Eu moro em uma região tranquila da cidade há poucos minutos do parque Pinguim. Antes de subir as escadas, lembrei de passar na caixa de correio. Acho que faziam meses que eu não olhava minha correspondência. Até porque eu não era o tipo que recebia muitas cartas. Porém, dessa vez a caixa estava lotada com cartas e pequenos embrulho da minha mãe. Peguei tudo tentando organizar as cartas por ordem em uma das mãos.

Urgh, ainda haviam cartas do ano passado.

As vezes minha mãe mandava cartas com minha mesada e até compras do mercado, para me lembrar de que ainda estava viva. Ela também pagava o aluguel do meu apartamento. Minhas contas de luz, água e gás eram debitadas direto da minha conta, então eu não precisava me preocupar com esse tipo de coisa.

Subi as escadas tentando não derrubar todos os embrulhos e cartas. Destranquei a porta e entrei. Finalmente pude livrar meus braços de tanta coisa quando coloquei tudo em cima da mesa. O amontoado de cartas e embrulhos fizeram meu quarto parecer bagunçado.

Não havia ninguém morando comigo. Ninguém para dizer "bem vindo de volta" ou perguntar como tinha sido meu dia. Por hábito, liguei a TV. Um som alto de risadas saiu dela. Talvez um programa de comédia. O som ecoava as minhas costas enquanto eu trocava de uniforme. Preparei um banho, antes de começar a fazer o jantar e fui me concentrar nas cartas.

Pus uma almofada no chão e sentei em frente a mesa bagunçada pela minha correspondência esquecida. A cada envelope que eu abria, tinha uma notícia diferente com um embrulho e cartão postal junto. Bom, minha mãe não morava comigo porque vivia viajando pelo mundo. Mas não foi sempre assim. Só quando eu precisei me mudar para Tomoeda que as coisas se tornaram como são hoje.

O último envelope tinha sido enviado da Etiópia no fim do mês passado. Porém dentro dele havia apenas um cartão em branco. Na superfície, pude sentir um leve poder mágico, então o guardei de volta. Coloquei ele na bolsa e verifiquei o banho.

Quando tinha água o suficiente, desliguei a torneira e comecei a preparar o jantar. Acabei decidindo por fazer um lámen com algumas ervas que minha mãe tinha enviado. Um jantar perfeito para um estudante que morava sozinho. Eu mantive a TV ligada o tempo todo para evitar a solidão. No final, só me deixou mais solitário. Eu já estava acostumado com isso, de qualquer forma.

Passei meia hora comendo, não entretido pela TV, mas pelos pacotes enviados pela minha mãe. Alguns tinham pequenas esculturas dos locais históricos e souvenirs da cidade. Tudo era muito variado. Guardei os que achei mais preciosos na gaveta da minha escrivaninha junto com os outros que ela já me mandara. Lavei os pratos e tirei minhas roupas.

Isso sempre me deixava um pouco nostálgico dos tempos que eu vivia como nômade. Como eu morava na China haviam conflitos em que eu ficava preso. Mas comparando a minha vida hoje, a situação é totalmente pacífica. Não posso mentir que às vezes sinto falta da excitação por explorar.

Não passei muito tempo no banho. Depois que terminei, voltei a vestir as roupas que tinha tirado. Eu durmo com a minha roupa de casa. Isso é bastante prático se você quer diminuir a quantidade de roupa suja. Voltei ao quarto com a minha velha calça de moletom surrada e me sentei na cama.

O som de risadas tinha acabado sem que eu percebesse. Decidi assistir ao noticiário enquanto secava o cabelo. Aparentemente, uma menina tinha desaparecido há algumas semanas e não foi encontrada. Era semelhante a uma notícia que eu tinha visto no jornal na escola hoje. Logo que terminou, a reportagem começou a falar do aumento de visitantes a cidade.

Oh, talvez por isso Meiling estivesse ocupada hoje. Isso quer dizer que amanhã se ela perceber que eu não obtive nenhum progresso quanto as antologias, vou oficialmente me tornar um cara semimorto.

De repente, o rosto de Kinomoto apareceu em minha cabeça.

"É por causa de uma maldição que caiu na minha família anos atrás. Nós tínhamos muito poder e os outros magos nos viam como uma ameaça. Foi o que acabou matando a todos do meu clã. Eu sou a última sobrevivente."

Não parecia ser uma mentira. Era uma informação muito valiosa, no entanto. Eu não tinha nada a dizer sobre. Foi a primeira vez que descobri que existia uma família mágica tão odiada entre os clãs. Suponho que isso explicava porque ela se isolava de todos. Até porque ela não iria?

O mesmo para mim.

Sou imortal desde que nasci, e me convenci de que não tinha nada de incomum nisso. Foi depois que conheci outros feiticeiros, perfeitamente normais que percebi que eu era o atípico. Aceitar isso não foi fácil. Tudo o que eu acreditava desmoronou. Comecei a ser tratado diferente dentro do clã. Nunca vou me esquecer de toda a angústia que passei.

Parei de secar o meu cabelo por um momento. O que fazer? O que fazer?

Kinomoto Sakura… ela não era uma garota boba. Isso eu sabia desde o começo. Quando a encontrei naquele penhasco estava claro nos olhos dela — ela queria me matar.

"Você me trata normalmente mesmo depois que viu o que eu posso fazer. Então, sim."

Ela parecia tão solitária quando disse isso para mim. Esse era motivo o suficiente para querer protegê-la.

Eu não queria que Kinomoto sumisse um dia. O fato dela existir me fazia sentir menos sozinho. Imagino se ela também sente o mesmo. Além disso, com Meiling por perto é uma questão de tempo até que o clã dos Li interfira. Eu deveria fazer alguma coisa. Mas… quebrar o trato com os Li? Não estou muito certo disso.

Mas de uma coisa tenho certeza. Eu tenho o mal hábito de ser teimoso com assuntos em que não deveria me meter. Por respeito ao trato que fiz, meu cuidado se tornou dobrado. Isso pode até ter me livrado de algumas enrascadas, mas sempre me colocou em problemas maiores. Não diria que sou intrometido por mero capricho. Pelo contrário; Quando eu me torno útil para os outros posso sentir que sou um pouco mais humano. Se outras pessoas precisam de mim é como se eu pudesse me sentir um pouco mais vivo.

No dia seguinte, quando a última aula acabou, meu hábito no horário do almoço era ir até a cantina e contornar o prédio até a sala do clube. Mas eu tinha algumas coisas para resolver antes. Por mais que eu não quisesse fui para o telhado.

Olha, normalmente o telhado era um lugar fora do limite. Por um motivo óbvio, as pessoas podiam se suicidar ali. Haviam correntes e grades em todo o redor com placas de "Não se aproxime" ou "Perigo" caso alguém passasse por ali. A porta que dava acesso era trancada com uma fechadura de discagem múltipla. A sequência de desbloqueio era conhecida por alguns dos veteranos, então o seu conhecimento acabou se espalhando pela escola em segredo.

Parecia que já havia alguém no telhado — a fechadura pendurada estava em modo desbloqueado. Alguém poderia voltar para fechar a porta, mas se isso acontecesse, a administração se tornaria mais rigorosa e imagino que os alunos não fossem gostar disso. Não que isso fosse necessariamente um problema para nós. A direção era controlada pela família Hiiraguizawa.

Nesse caso, eu quebrei as regras e pisei no telhado para encontrar alguém. Se não fosse pelas circunstâncias em que me encontrei, acho que eu nunca iria conhecê-lo. Quero que fique claro, por mais que a minha atitude teimosa me traga problemas, eu sou o tipo que não gosta de deles. Minha visita a ele foi o primeiro passo calculado para saber onde eu estava me metendo. Enquanto eu me questionava e questionava a sensatez das minhas ações, encontrei meu alvo pelo canto do olho.

O vento estava forte e frio ainda quando Maio se aproximava e ele estava esparramado em uma das extremidades do telhado com um cachecol preto. Fixei meu olhar e o chamei.

— Eriol.

— É Eriol-senpai para você — ele respondeu frisando o "senpai", levantando o tronco com aquele sorriso ridículo.

Ele estava no último ano do colegial e no corpo estudantil. Certamente um ícone da escola. Ele me encarou. Eu não queria olhar para ele. Mas eu tinha algo a fazer e faria.

Eriol Hiiragizawa, espalhafatoso como sempre. Eu não tenho obrigação nenhuma de descrever o físico de Eriol por isso vou parar aqui mesmo.

— Você não tem exames de admissão para estudar?

— Feiticeiros não precisam de faculdade, além do mais eu posso entrar em qualquer uma apenas por recomendação.

Sim, sim. Meu ponto não era vir aqui ouvir Eriol se bajular nem o desprezar. Talvez não hoje. Mudando de assunto.

— Eu tenho uma pergunta para você.

— É claro. Esse é o único motivo que você vem me ver.

Ele soou afetado, trinquei os dentes me segurando e apenas o encarei.

— Sim é. Você sabe o porque eu não quero ver essa sua cara.

— Porque não sabe lidar com várias moças ao seu redor? — ele respondeu, bruscamente.

— Isso não vem ao caso! — rebati elevando a minha voz — É esse apelido idiota!

— Como sempre, Syao-chan se aborrece muito fácil. Você é o único menino que tem tanta energia para rebater retóricas no horário da soneca. Nenhum outro conseguiria.

— Eu já estou arrependido de ter essa conversa!

— Bom, parece mesmo que perdemos um pouco o assunto.

Eriol ficou de pé com um gesto e adquiriu um ar de sabedoria. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando me ler. A frequência com que ele fazia isso era ultrajante.

— Querendo se meter onde não é da sua conta?

Acertou em cheio.

— E se for isso?

Não havia porque esconder meus motivos, mas alfinetei apenas para tentar irritá-lo. Eriol suspirou cansado. Ele não parecia ser do tipo guerreiro. Qualquer um diria que ele não era bom em combate. Mas eu sabia melhor do que ninguém o quão excelente ele era em feitiços e artes marciais. Nossos olhos se encontraram.

— Você sai ileso — ele disse de repente — apenas se não se aliar com ninguém.

Eu nunca tinha esquecido aquelas palavras.

Há um tempo atrás, quando eu ainda morava na China. Foi uma batalha nas montanhas. Eu e Eriol nos encontramos pela primeira vez. Nenhum dos mais habilidosos feiticeiros foi capaz de me derrotar, e ainda assim, lutamos por um longo, longo tempo. Nossa luta acabou em empate no momento que ele percebeu que eu podia me regenerar. Eriol era inteligente o suficiente para aceitar rendição ao invés de perder tempo com algo que claramente não teria fim. Naquela época chegamos em um acordo. O que Eriol tinha acabado de mencionar.

— Nos demos bem, não? — ele voltou a falar de forma intimidadora.

Não respondi. Sua insinuação era que podiamos continuar assim.

— O trato nunca teve um prazo de validade.

— Claro que não, inferno! Você que colocou um Eriol!

Isso era verdade. A ideia do trato foi totalmente dele. A família Li concordou, talvez sem outras alternativas e seus laços inevitavelmente se estreitaram. O momento que foi decidido que eu viria para Tomoeda pela escolta das duas famílias. Onde finalmente deixei de ser perseguido por outros feiticeiros e pude começar uma nova vida tranquilo. Se não fosse Eriol eu poderia não estar aqui.

— Hmm.

Eu não imaginava que os minutos que eu passei me lembrando daquele momento seriam fatais. Antes que eu percebesse, Eriol tinha passado o seu cachecol em volta do meu pescoço de forma que eu não podia me afastar. Eriol, no entanto, tinha uma expressão despreocupada. Meu deus, como eu queria socá-lo!

— Mas que merda você está fazendo!?

— Dessa forma não é mais confortável para você Syao-chan? Qual o problema?

Eriol me olhou, eu sabia que o bastardo estava se divertindo com aquilo.

— É claro que há um problema em dividir um cachecol com outro homem!

— Eu pensei em ser gentil já que você odeia o frio.

— Gentil uma ova! Porque você não vai em frente e diz que me odeia, é mais simples!

— Ora, se quiser o cachecol só pra você era só ter dito.

— Eu não disse nada disso! — rebati me livrando do tecido grosso em meu pescoço — De qualquer forma, podemos voltar ao ponto?

— Hm… Você quer saber porque a sensibilidade ao frio é mais comum em mulheres?

— Um pouco, mas não era disso que eu estava falando!

— Bom, suas investidas foram interessantes até agora.

Depois que Eriol falou isso, sua expressão mudou. Como permissão para a conversa que se seguia ele perguntou:

— Alguém lhe pediu para fazer isso?

— Não. Estou aqui por mim mesmo.

— Nesse caso, não tenho nada a lhe dizer.

Eriol olhou para mim, sério. Eu sabia que ele mantinha um segredo.

— Ah, mas você nem ouviu a minha pergunta — tentei insistir, mas ele passou por mim acenando de costas enquanto descia pelas escadas.

Inútil. Perdi quase todo o tempo do meu almoço para nada. Não era tão ingênuo para pensar que Eriol me diria tudo. Mas não esperava sair de mãos abanando. Desci do telhado desistindo de ir no clube e almocei no refeitório.

Meiling e eu trabalhamos nas antologias até tarde. Sabia que ela queria se livrar daquele trabalho o mais rápido possível, mas acho estamos agindo um pouco precipitadamente correndo desse jeito. Não me encontrei com Kinomoto depois do clube. Na verdade, só a tinha visto na sala de aula — nós estudamos na mesma classe. Foi uma surpresa quando ela foi apresentada como uma nova estudante na minha sala logo depois do dia que tinha me atacado.

Dessa vez, não fiz o caminho habitual para casa. Caminhei por um tempo observando o céu estrelado até chegar em um bairro mais afastado no centro da cidade. Entre dois edifícios mais novos existia uma casa antiga como as do período feudal do Japão. No topo do telhado e no arco de entrada haviam diversas meias luas douradas. Aquela não era a casa dos Li muito menos dos Hiiragizawa. Por mais que não pareça, aqui é uma loja.

— Oh! Uma visita para mestra! — disse uma garotinha a porta e a outra a imitou continuando — Por aqui, por favor. A mestra está a sua espera!

Uma estranha loja para pessoas comuns. Para feiticeiros e o mundo da magia, esse lugar era bem movimentado. Assim como eu fui ao telhado mais cedo encontrar Eriol, eu vim a esse lugar atrás de outra pessoa.

— Ora, ora, bem a tempo.

Ichihara Yuuko. Dos seus vários nomes, ela é mais conhecida como a Bruxa das Dimensões. Dona da loja que mencionei antes. Ela é uma feiticeira muito poderosa. Tem cabelos negros mais longos do que os de Meiling e olhos vermelhos como de gatos e sempre está fumando um cachimbo e bebendo sake. Por mais que ela pareça uma jovem mulher dizem que Yuuko já mora em Tomoeda há muitos anos.

— Você colocou outra kekkai? Não há ninguém por perto.

— A outra estava ficando fraca — ela disse tragando o cachimbo despreocupada — você sabe, amanhã é noite de lua cheia.

Noites de lua cheia são muito perigosas para quem tem poderes mágicos. O sangue de feiticeiros atraem youkais, entidades malignas do mundo inferior. Mais conhecido como mundo dos espíritos.

— Então Syaoran qual o seu desejo?

Procurei na minha bolsa pelo cartão em branco e o coloquei sobre a mesa. Ela pegou entre os dedos e o levantou até a altura dos olhos com curiosidade.

— Parece que há uma mensagem psíquica dentro dele. Você quer saber o conteúdo?

— Sim, bom, já que foi minha mãe quem mandou.

Yuuko abaixou o cartão e sorriu. Ao lado da mesa colocou uma tabela de preços na mesa de modo intimidador.

— Então, quanto ao preço.

— Esse é o relacionamento que temos Yuuko-san?

— Você sabe o tipo de negócio que eu faço — ela retrucou abruptamente séria — Eu estava pensando em comer frutos do mar com sakê!

— Olha aqui, eu não sou seu empregado!

— E se você quiser saber além do conteúdo no cartão, eu quero dango para a sobremesa.

De repente sua expressão se tornou séria novamente. Ela me encarou. Então eu suspirei dando de ombros. Yuuko colocou o cartão no centro da mesa e dele saiu uma figura de uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e vinte centímetros de altura.

— Olá Syao-kun! Como você está? No momento eu estou em… — ela hesitou olhando ao redor — acho que na Nigéria? Ou Egito? Ah não, estou no Equador! Aqui é tão lindo~!

Argh. Isso é do outro lado mundo! E ela estava na verdade na Etiópia!

— Kaho-chan está bem perdida, não é? — Yuuko comentou fumando o cachimbo.

— É pedir demais não comentar do senso de direção da minha mãe?

Li Kaho era minha mãe. Ela tem um péssima direção, vive se perdendo. Não ajudou muito quando decidiu viajar pelo mundo quando eu vim para Tomoeda. Talvez por isso fazem seis anos ela não conseguiu voltar para o Japão e que não a vejo.

— Bom, de qualquer forma. Eu pretendo voltar logo — a imagem voltou a falar — algo muito interessante está para acontecer. Você já ouviu falar no "Além do Horizonte" ? Ele é muito precioso e está indo para a cidade Tomoeda. Por isso, você precisa tomar cuidado, Syaoran! Me promete que irá se cuidar até eu voltar, certo? Até logo!

E então a imagem desapareceu. Espera, isso é tudo?

— O que ela quis dizer com "Além do Horizonte"? — perguntei a Yuuko.

— Frutos do mar e sakê primeiro, Syaoran! Eu estou faminta!

Yuuko ignorou minha pergunta e estendeu um avental em minha direção. Eu o peguei a contragosto indo para a cozinha. Ela me seguiu e apontou onde estavam os ingredientes. Enquanto tratava o peixe questionei que meu preço não tinha sido nada justo. Algo estava para acontecer em Tomoeda e isso se chamava de "Além do Horizonte". O que diabos eu deveria saber com essa informação?

— A informação da Kaho-chan é muito grande — comentou Yuuko, encostada na porta da cozinha — Então, quanto a sobremesa…

Ela sorriu diabolicamente. Me encontrei em um beco sem saída. Aquele era o seu jogo típico. Ludibriar as pessoas e depois as extorquir com seu próprio benefício. Bom, se aquele tipo de informação era tão importante, eu não tenho dúvidas de que era o segredo que Eriol mantinha. Ok, eu precisava daquela informação. Depois questionaria o tipo que atitude que estava tomando.

— Eu faço!

Yuuko bateu as mãos em êxtase.

— Como o esperado!

Certo, deixo me preocupar com outras coisas depois. Comecei a cortar os vegetais na bancada quando para a meu alívio, Yuuko começou a falar.

— Além do Horizonte é um evento raro de acontecer. Os feiticeiros o chamam assim porque se trata de um sonho. Não um sonho qualquer, como sua mãe disse, é um sonho precioso.

— Um sonho? O que alguém iria fazer com um sonho?

— Ah, Syaoran, você estaria tão perdido sem mim como sua mãe está. — Yuuko comentou virando um pires com sake.

— Ei, dá para parar de tirar sarro da minha mãe?

— Eu imagino o que aconteceria se Kaho-chan soubesse que pode chegar em Tomoeda apenas por uma brecha mágica.

— Ela sabe — tentei defendê-la para tentar limpar um pouco a imagem do nosso parentesco — Feitiços de orientação nunca foram o seu forte.

— Eu imagino o porquê...

— Podemos parar de falar da minha mãe e voltar ao assunto?

Eu tive que cortá-la. Me preocuparia em limpar nossa relação depois. Yuuko era esperta o suficiente para aumentar meu preço e o que eu menos queria era ter que passar a noite ali fazendo comida.

— Sonhos são tão importantes quanto desejos. Eles podem mudar o mundo como vemos. Você sabe… um sonho na terra pode ser real dentro do mundo dos sonhos, mas não na realidade.

Comecei a mexer os ingredientes dentro da panela. A teoria sobre sonhos sempre me confundiu e portanto eu tinha desistido de a entender há muito tempo. Até porque não era uma informação tão relevante para pessoas como eu. Anotei mentalmente que iria me aprofundar nisso depois. Yuuko continuou:

— Assim como desejos, é preciso de uma grande quantidade de magia para conseguir um sonho precioso.

— E o que isso tem haver comigo?

— Você tem um grande poder mágico não é?

Assenti. Meu poder mágico sempre foi motivo de medo e desconfiança. O começo para o caos e toda essa história. Bom, eu podia usar para estender a vida de alguém também, não era algo que seja considerado ruim. Espera um momento. Isso quer dizer que com o meu poder mágico é possível conseguir um sonho? Como se lesse meus pensamentos, Yuuko completou:

— Um grande poder mágico é sempre disputado por feiticeiros…

— Disputado? Pensei que fosse mais como uma premonição de terror ou algo assim.

— Não existem apenas feiticeiros do bem, não é? Apesar de todos sermos bem e mal por dentro… Escolhemos um para nos guiar durante boa parte da vida.

Então, existiam pessoas que queriam me matar. Também existem pessoas que desejam o poder mágico que eu tenho. Seguindo essa lógica, assim como eu também podia estender a vida de outra pessoa, eu posso dizer que um feiticeiro podia meio que se "apropriar" do poder mágico de outro?

— Então… Alguém poderia utilizar meu poder para conseguir esse sonho?

— Essa é uma hipótese muito interessante… — Yuuko respondeu distraída.

Yuuko olhava para o lado de fora. Sem poder ver seu rosto, não sabia dizer se ela estava afirmando que meu poder podia ser utilizado para algo assim ou não.

— É por isso que há tanta gente vindo para cá?

— Isso. Quando você consegue alcançar um sonho poderoso como Além do Horizonte… O que quer que você deseja se tornará real.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Estou de volta! \o/**

Como vocês estão? O que acharam do capítulo? Os mistérios vão se centralizar e aprofundar um pouquinho mais na nossa Sakura por enquanto.

Muito obrigada a Lina.86 e a TucaMello por acompanharem a história!

Acho que isso é tudo, até o próximo capitulo!


	4. Capítulo 3 - Identidade Secreta

**ALÉM DO HORIZONTE**

 _ **— Capítulo 3 —**_

 _ **Identidade Secreta**_

Escola ginasial de Tomoeda, 12:05.

Já se passaram alguns dias que visitei Yuuko. Desde então, comecei a tomar cuidado nas noites de lua cheia e li alguns livros que falam sobre sonhos. Nada desse assunto era fácil de se entender, porque existiam muitos tipos de sonhos e diversos propósitos postos a eles.

Um exemplo, "Um sonho na terra pode ser real dentro do mundo dos sonhos, mas não na realidade" que Yuuko tinha dito. Significava que dentro de um sonho podem acontecer coisas como no mundo exterior, mas que esse mundo exterior não era afetado por ele. Poderia ser entendido como dimensões diferentes, afinal, entre dimensões também existem ligações entre si. Mas dimensões e sonhos são diferentes… certo? Eles devem ser, eu acho.

Mesmo assim, os livros que consegui ler não sanaram minhas dúvidas. Principalmente a de que poderia ser possível "conseguir" um sonho. Foi então que decidi partir para a história. Dentro do que eu li sobre lendas, algumas coisas começaram a se encaixar com os livros mágicos sobre sonhos.

Inclusive as lendas do período Sengoku que estávamos lendo.

Lembro que ter passado dias lendo sobre elas até sugerir a Meiling para separarmos em tópicos. É claro que essa tinha sido a minha estratégia desde que ouvi de Yuuko sobre "Além do Horizonte". Não sei dizer se isso deixou Meiling desconfiada, já que ela apenas aceitou sem muita relutância.

Durante o almoço, como de hábito, depois de comprar meu lanche na cafeteria passei no clube. Meiling estava onde sempre sentava, de costas à janela, lendo "As dez noites de sonhos" com o chá de pêssego ao lado.

Sentei na cadeira do outro lado e peguei uma das antologias da coletânea que estávamos lendo. Abri o livro com uma das mãos enquanto comia meu almoço com a outra. No título estava escrito "O Sonho em Meio a uma Noite de Verão". Decidimos dividir todo o período por tópicos específicos, por isso há algum tempo estou lendo os arquivos sobre história da magia que se refere a sonhos mágicos.

— Essa não é uma obra de William Shakespeare?

Meiling voltou seus olhos para mim.

— Apenas no título, baka. Ela estava na coletânea de melhores contos do ano passado.

— Eu sei disso. Só não lembrava de ter lido até agora — comentei despreocupadamente. A expressão de Meiling não pareceu mudar, então continuei — Então alguns sonhos podem ir além dos que temos quando dormimos...

— Nesse caso, não passa de uma ilusão.

— Sonhos em si são uma ilusão, não?

Meiling me encarou por cima da antologia que lia. Sustentei o olhar. Havia algo que queria confirmar.

— Isso depende.

Ela sabe do que estou falando. E é óbvio que Meiling não ia deixar passar em branco meu interesse.

— Então quer dizer que mesmo sendo um sonho, ele pode ser real?

— O quê? — Meiling abriu um sorriso irônico — você nunca teve a sensação de estar dentro de um sonho e achar que é a realidade? Que decepção.

Sua postura me confundiu, Meiling estava fazendo pouco caso do que eu estava pensando. Será que estou errado? Cruzei os braços por puro reflexo me encostando na cadeira. Ainda faltava pouco para terminar meu almoço quando retruquei:

— Por que?

— Pensei que você teria já que não consegue confessar seu amor por mim.

Tsc. Não acredito que caí como pato nessa conversa fiada.

— Isso não tem nada a ver!

Voltei a fechar a cara mordendo o penúltimo pedaço do pão de yakisoba. Não sei se Meiling sabia sobre a existência do "Além do Horizonte" e sobre ele ser um sonho, então essa era a hora de confirmar até onde os Li sabiam. Claro que se Eriol escondia esse tipo de informação e que os Li e Hiiragizawa trabalhavam juntos por conta de sua aliança, ela também saberia.

Meiling recomeçou a falar. Eu estava disposto a protestar, porém, percebi que agora ela voltou sua atenção ao chá, sem aquele olhar impiedoso de sempre.

— Então, Syaoran.

— O quê?

— Porque você quer saber sobre isso?

Nossos olhos se encontraram. Mesmo que eu não soubesse dizer o quanto ela tinha noção do que estava acontecendo, meus instintos estavam alerta. Eu os ignorei por hora me mantendo o mais calmo possível.

— Pensei que os sonhos que os humanos têm fossem diferentes dos feiticeiros.

Meiling colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha, despreocupada.

— Para alguns, eles são — Ela me encarou, séria outra vez, enquanto colocava a antologia que lia em cima da mesa — Porquê? Você está tendo sonhos de novo?

Dessa vez, respondi rápido.

— Não.

— Isso é bom então, não?

Inspirei fundo. Não sei se isso pode ser considerado bom, mesmo que eu agradeça que isso não esteja mais acontecendo. De qualquer forma, esse é assunto para outra hora. Estava pronto para continuar quando senti uma certa presença se aproximar no corredor.

A porta do clube se abriu e Eriol surgiu atrás dela. Ele a fechou em seguida e colocou sua bolsa sobre a mesa. Droga, toda a minha estratégia foi por água abaixo por causa da chegada dele. Até parecia que ele tinha consciência do que eu planejava em seguida.

Por outro lado Meiling continuou com a antologia a sua frente, quieta, mas seus olhos gélidos que encaravam os meus, se desviaram para a figura de Eriol que tinha sentado agora ao meu lado, despreocupado.

— Eu sinto muito por não ter vindo nestes últimos dias — Eriol começou a dizer, indiferente ao olhar de Meiling em sua direção — E então? O que foi decidido para o festival?

— Você chegou em uma ótima hora, Eriol — falei, atraindo a sua atenção. Meiling continuou a observar enquanto eu pegava boa parte da minha pilha de antologias e coloquei para o seu lado. Essa era a minha vingança interna por ele ter chegado em uma hora tão oportuna — Aqui está a sua parte da triagem.

O semblante de Eriol se tornou cansado, mas não surpreso.

— Nós vamos fazer isso de novo? Outra seleção?

— Não é outra seleção. Vamos abordar o período Sengoku.

— Sengoku, hein? É um período interessante — Eriol retrucou pegando alguns livros. Mesmo que minha ideia fosse de lhe passar um pouco mais da metade da minha parte da triagem, a contragosto tive que concordar com ele. Internamente — Entendo o que vocês querem fazer, porém o período Tokugawa seria melhor para isso, não?

— Se você tivesse vindo a reunião que isso foi decidido, sua opinião seria válida — Meiling retrucou. Algo em sua voz tinha tinha um leve tom de acusação. Então eu me perguntei se aquilo devia ser algum tipo de tortura dirigida — Aliás, esse não é o objetivo dessa pesquisa.

— É claro. Mas você sabe a minha condição, só posso aprovar isso se houver princesas ou gueixas nos contos.

Meiling rolou os olhos e eu tive que me conter para não a imitar em seguida. Pensei novamente na tortura dirigida. Se sim, não havia qualquer motivo para me incluir. Logo eu, o único que comparecia a todos os encontros do clube, até mesmo quando Meiling não ia! Bom, sempre tive bastante tempo de sobra mesmo. O que não queria era gastá-lo junto com alguém como Eriol.

Principalmente agora.

Eu não posso dizer se Eriol realmente tenha algum tipo de fetiche por princesas ou algo do gênero. Afinal, ele sempre se aproxima de todas as garotas com sua postura ridícula de cavalheiro. Normalmente, ele faz apenas insinuações e elabora algumas mentiras para se divertir. Como eu o conheço há muito tempo, posso dizer que ele só deve estar brincando agora.

— Se for assim, sua contribuição será irrelevante — Meiling retrucou, estava mesmo enojada pela resposta de Eriol — este clube não serve para alimentar seus fetiches, Eriol.

— Fetiches? Eu só estou enaltecendo a figura feminina, isso pode abrir mais portas do que você pensa, cara Meiling-chan.

Tive que me interpor entre os dois.

— Isso não é motivo para excluir outras personagens femininas.

— Mas é uma ação que causa bastante impacto, não? — Eriol retrucou sorrindo de lado, sabia que estava entrando no jogo dele ao interferir — É isso o que prende o leitor. Você nunca leu romeu e julieta?

— Sim, mas o que devia prender o leitor aqui é a história, não simplesmente um romance entre duas pessoas de idades ou classes diferentes.

— Esse é apenas um dos fatores relevantes para atrair a atenção do público. Eu pensei que você soubesse disso melhor que ninguém Syao-chan — Eriol disse me encarando dessa vez.

Segurei minha vontade que jogar meu chá em sua cara quando ele mencionou a porcaria do apelido.

— O que você está falando? Isso é óbvio.

— Ora, ora. Mas a presença de uma mulher já traz o sentimento de mistério, não importa qual seu perfil. Por exemplo, você sabia que as geishas precisavam se pintar completamente de branco para começar o ritual e se ela não fizesse isso, era considerado um sinal de má sorte.

— É mesmo!?

Puxa, eu não sabia disso. Meiling suspirou do outro lado.

— Ei, se vocês estão tão dispostos a discutir sobre isso deviam usar isso para a triagem das antologias — Meiling disse, fechando o livro que lia sobre a mesa.

— Por mim tudo bem, mas não vou poder vir ao clube com frequência. Há muita gente vindo para Tomoeda neste período.

Me limitei a ouvir a conversa entre os dois, mas estava claro que eu estava ignorando o livro aberto a minha frente. Anotei mentalmente que os dois clãs estavam trabalhando juntos nessa tarefa, como o esperado, bastava apenas descobrir até que ponto. Então perguntei casualmente:

— O que essas pessoas querem aqui?

Imaginei que Eriol responderia, mas foi a voz de Meiling que ouvi.

— Um fenômeno raro está para acontecer aqui em Tomoeda. Isso está trazendo feiticeiros de todos os lugares.

Além do Horizonte. O sonho poderoso, segundo Yuuko, que todos estavam atrás para obter e tornar seu desejo real. Então, os Li e os Hiiragizawa estavam monitorando esse evento. Acho que esse era um momento oportuno para tentar descobrir mais. Não vejo motivos para esconder que estava um pouco consciente do que estava acontecendo.

— É o "Além do Horizonte", não é? Minha mãe falou sobre isso na última carta que recebi.

Não houve nenhuma reação de surpresa dos dois após a minha frase.

— O que você sabe sobre "Além do Horizonte"? — perguntou Eriol.

— É um sonho precioso que realiza um desejo. Muitos feiticeiros estão vindo aqui disputando para tentar capturá-lo, mas é preciso um grande poder para conseguir ele.

— Parece que você tem uma visão geral — Eriol respondeu, convencido.

Ele sorriu de lado enquanto cruzou os braços.

— Acho que não há mais motivos para esconder o que estamos fazendo. De qualquer forma, estamos apenas observando.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, intrigado. Óbvio que eles tinham que controlar a área, mas pensei que agissem de forma mais direta do que isso. Eriol percebeu minha confusão, mas Meiling quem falou de novo.

— Isso mesmo. Todos os grupos suspeitos estão sendo monitorados por feiticeiros dos Li e Hiiragizawa neste momento — disse Meiling em um tom cansado, organizando as folhas ao seu redor — Não existe nenhuma ameaça.

— Quer dizer que não existem feiticeiros perigosos aqui?

— Não é isso. Eles só não estão agindo.

Não acho que algum deles irá agir sabendo que essa área é controlada pelos Li. Seria muito arriscado mesmo em grupo. Como eu já disse, o clã dos Li é um dos mais fortes, talvez do mundo, nos dias de hoje.

Por esse motivo, a maior parte dos grandes clãs reconhecidos e os menores se aliaram a eles. Clãs e quais quer feiticeiros que fossem contra os Li eram facilmente eliminados e o mundo mágico estava em "paz". Então, se algum feiticeiro que não aceitasse as regras dos Li o mais fácil a se fazer para evitar problemas era se exilar.

— Então se não há nada com o que se preocupar, Eriol pode ser útil e fazer a triagem como foi decidido.

Eriol suspirou e tentou mudar de assunto.

— Nós precisamos de novos integrantes.

— Mais um motivo para fazer seu trabalho.

— Ah, sobre isso… Eu tentei chamar Kinomoto-san para entrar no clube, mas ela não aceitou.

— "Kinomoto-san"? — indagou Eriol.

— Sim, Kinomoto Sakura. Ela entrou na minha turma um dia depois do primeiro dia de aula.

Meiling agiu normalmente arrumando os papéis a sua frente, mas foi a reação de Eriol que prendeu minha atenção. Ele me fitou com as sobrancelhas franzidas e o rosto sério. Algo na minha frase o deixou incomodado, mas ele permaneceu quieto, por isso continuei:

— Acho que seria útil se ela se juntar ao clube.

— Quer dizer que você vai a fazer mudar de ideia?

Dei de ombros. Não tinha certeza se ela mudaria, mas tinha algo em mente. Se a família Li estava investigando Kinomoto quer dizer que ela também deve esteja entre os feiticeiros que estão vindo para Tomoeda. Quanto mais perto estivesse, mesmo com sua reputação, era menos problemático para ela.

— Eu não sei, mas posso tentar.

Meiling não pareceu concordar nem discordar. Apenas pegou o bloco de folhas que tinha arrumado e os colocou em cima da mesa que ficava ao lado da nossa, agarrando sua bolsa em seguida.

— Tudo bem. Mas se ela entrar no clube será sua responsabilidade — disse Meiling antes de passar pela porta. Logo voltou para um último aviso — e não deixe que Eriol saia desta sala sem terminar a triagem.

Suspirei. Quando Eriol queria ele detectava ouro como se fosse um imã por natureza, mas não parecia interessado em rever tudo novamente. Nem eu, mesmo que ame história. É claro que mentir diretamente a Meiling era algo muito arriscado, então decidimos separar as boas antologias que conhecíamos com algumas ruins e médias entre elas. Estávamos quase terminando quando senti como se o ar diminuísse de repente. Eriol estava criando uma kekkai.

Não entendi bem o porque, mas antes que pudesse questionar, Eriol falou antes.

— Syao-chan. Quem é Kinomoto Sakura?

Franzi o rosto. Ele estava me sacaneando ou o quê? Expliquei isso apenas há algumas horas.

— Eu já te disse.

Eriol suspirou.

— Sim, eu lembro. Mas não recordo de nenhuma Kinomoto Sakura na escola.

Oh. Será que ele está deprimido por ter perdido a chance de se aproximar de uma garota nova? Bom, é um pouco reconfortante saber que Kinomoto não encontrou ele até agora.

— Isso porque ela foi transferida depois do primeiro dia.

— Não, não é isso — Eriol balançou a cabeça, olhava para a janela com os braços cruzados apoiados na mesa — Ela é uma feiticeira, não é?

Eriol estava me irritando. Até porque todas essas perguntas, se ele sem dúvidas sabia do que se tratava?

— É claro. Que outros motivos ela teria para poder entrar no clube?

— Kinomoto Sakura… Eu não lembro desse nome.

— O que você está dizendo?

Eriol inspirou profundamente e se virou para mim com uma das mãos no queixo, mas parecia estar falando consigo mesmo.

— Eu não tinha ouvido falar nesse nome até hoje. Nem mesmo quando começamos a monitorar os grupos que estão vindo para Tomoeda… Que tipo de feiticeira ela é?

— Espera, quer dizer que você não sabia nada sobre ela?

Eriol pareceu confuso pela primeira vez.

— Não até algumas horas atrás.

— Então, quando eu fui ao telhado naquele dia… Não era sobre ela que você estava falando?

— Não.

Então sobre o que era? Pensei comigo mesmo. Pensei que Eriol saberia sobre uma feiticeira como Kinomoto, principalmente por causa de seu poder, sua maldição. Ela não era alguém normal que pudesse passar despercebido. Mas como ele não sabia sobre Kinomoto e Meiling sim? Isso é um mistério por ora. Sinto que posso lidar com essa situação matando dois coelhos numa cajadada só.

— Tudo bem, mas eu tenho uma condição.

Eriol levantou o rosto prestando atenção.

— Eu falo tudo o que sei sobre Kinomoto Sakura e você me diz o que não podia ter dito naquele dia do telhado.

— Certo. Logo não vou ter mais porque esconder isso mesmo.

Comecei a contar sobre o nosso primeiro encontro, sobre seus poderes mágicos que utilizavam o sangue e a linhagem amaldiçoada que Kinomoto carregava por conta desse poder. Os Li estavam a vigiando por algum motivo e isso foi o bastante para deixar Eriol interessado.

— Hmm. Uma linhagem amaldiçoada, né? Isso realmente é um problema. Clãs amaldiçoados são abominados desde a era feudal.

— É por isso que eles estão a vigiando?

— Não. Estão vigiando todos os feiticeiros que estão vindo a Tomoeda como Meiling-chan falou. O mais estranho é não ter nenhuma Kinomoto Sakura entre eles…

Imagino porque o clã Li estava escondendo a identidade de Kinomoto dos Hiiragizawa se ambos eram aliados. Eriol também deve estar questionando a mesma coisa. Além do mais, Kinomoto disse que tinha vindo a Tomoeda por uma razão.

— Tem certeza de que ela está falando a verdade?

— Sobre o que?

— Ela pode estar usando um nome falso.

— Não acho que ela mentiria sobre algo assim.

— Syao-chan, não é porque uma garota te persegue pela primeira vez que você deve atuar o papel de cavaleiro da princesa em perigo.

— Não é isso!

Eriol colocou aquele maldito sorriso no rosto de como quem sabia os meus reais motivos de fazer aquilo. Não estou preocupado com Kinomoto por ela ser uma garota ou por ela estar em perigo, mesmo que esse último seja um pouco verdade. Foi ela quem tentou me matar a princípio de conversa e mesmo assim, ela também tinha me salvado.

— Bom Syao-chan — Eriol voltou a falar — Pelo que você me disse, Kinomoto Sakura parece ser alguém interessante. Posso fazer uma pesquisa sobre ela e vemos se ela está falando mesmo a verdade.

Sustentei o olhar de Eriol. Estava claro que ele planejava algo. Descobrir porque Kinomoto não estava sendo monitorada pelos Li e Hiiragizawa como os outros feiticeiros. Não acho que ela esteja mentindo, Kinomoto não parece ser esse tipo de pessoa. Ela pode ser uma tonta e uma grande feiticeira, mas quais motivos ela teria para mentir?

É uma dura decisão a fazer. Eu não sei se posso confiar nele. Eriol continuou a me observar com aquele olhar misterioso que eu detesto. Estava estudando minha reação. Ele sabia que eu era teimoso o suficiente para discordar dessa ideia, mas a curiosidade sobre o que Kinomoto veio fazer aqui também era verdadeira. Ele devia ter uma condição.

— Então?

— Você não pode se afastar dela, por enquanto.

Cruzei os braços e suspirei concordando com ele.

— Não acho que isso seja algo difícil.

— Ótimo — disse Eriol, satisfeito — Bom, quando ao outro assunto. Por enquanto é apenas uma teoria minha. Como você sabe Além do Horizonte é o sonho que pode se tornar realidade, mas é preciso muito poder mágico para o conseguir. Ele não tem forma física então as pessoas comuns não podem vê-lo, apenas feiticeiros.

— Como ayakashis?

— Isso mesmo. Mas sonhos não têm forma física como ayakashis, eles são psíquicos. A única forma que sabemos para conseguir um sonho é dentro de outro. Poucos feiticeiros podem fazer algo assim.

— Yumenis.

Eu devo explicar para você que o mundo mágico funciona dessa maneira: No mundo humano existem os feiticeiros, humanos e as criaturas mágicas. As criaturas mágicas malignas, ou monstros como você deve conhecer, e que trazem infortúnios são chamados de youkais. Porém, existem criaturas mágicas que estão na mesma categoria dos youkais. Nós os chamamos de ayakashis.

Essa diferença existe porque youkais são entidades malignas criadas dos pensamentos ruins das pessoas, enquanto o outro pode ser qualquer criatura mágica, como guardiões. Estou dizendo isso, porque também existe uma classificação parecida dentro do grupo dos feiticeiros. Um dos vários deles são chamados de yumenis, os feiticeiros que podem ver o futuro através de um sonho.

Se sonhos são psíquicos quer dizer que feiticeiros podem sentir sua presença, mas não podem vê-lo. Mas isso não se aplica aos yumenis. Como podem ver o futuro, eles são os únicos que tinham como saber encontrar o Além do Horizonte.

Eriol concordou.

— Isso. Mas não parece ainda ter nenhum yumemi nos feiticeiros que estamos observando, até agora.

Eu entendia o raciocínio de Eriol. O motivo de tantos feiticeiros virem para uma pequena cidade como Tomoeda era porque eles sabiam que o Além do Horizonte estava ali. Em outras palavras, era lógico que um yumemi tinha trazido essas pessoas até aqui.

Não falamos mais nada sobre o assunto, quando enfim percebemos que estava anoitecendo guardamos as antologias ao lado da pilha de papel de Meiling. Quando cheguei em casa e liguei a TV o jornal já tinha começado. Comecei a fazer o jantar decidindo fazer uma sopa de miso, por causa do clima frio e acabei assistindo ao noticiário. Pensei que estavam passando a mesma notícia sobre o desaparecimento da semana passada, mas dessa vez outra pessoa tinha sumido.

Depois de alguns dias, não pude deixar de pensar nos grupos suspeitos que os Li estavam monitorando ligados a nesses desaparecimentos. Eu não podia ver mais isso com algo normal depois dessa semana. Se eles que estivessem por trás disso, certamente os Li tomariam uma atitude. Por outro lado, esses grupos devem saber que essa área é controlada pelos Li, então não havia motivos para agirem de forma tão imprudente.

Alguém estava agindo com permissão dos Li? Não, pensar nisso é tão absurdo quanto achar que os grupos anti-Li estavam agindo. Meiling deixou isso bem claro, não havia nenhuma ameaça. Enquanto eu continuava a quebrar minha cabeça para tentar juntar todos esses pontos, dei a volta no prédio principal com o meu almoço e fui até a sala do clube.

Nem Meiling nem Eriol estavam lá hoje. Portanto, eu ficaria sozinho durante todo o intervalo do almoço fazendo a minha parte enquanto comia. Não demorou muito para que eu sentisse uma presença atrás da porta do clube.

— Mudou de ideia, Kinomoto-san?

A figura de uma garota pequena surgiu atrás da porta me fitando com o olhar curioso e instigador. Não era como se eu tivesse mentido para ela que conseguia sentir sua presença desde o primeiro dia. Kinomoto parecia um pouco surpresa, no entanto.

— Como você sabe que eu estava aqui?

— Eu posso saber. Pela sua presença.

— Que sou eu?

— Sim — respondi observando Kinomoto entrar na sala e suas bochechas coraram. Imagino se ela estava pensando nas diversas vezes que me perseguiu como se eu não pudesse saber que ela estava lá, agindo como uma tonta — Então você decidiu se juntar ao clube?

Kinomoto respondeu rápido.

— Não.

— Então alguém pediu que você vinhesse aqui?

Ela me fitou um pouco confusa.

— Foi você Li-kun. Nós fizemos um trato.

Ah. Isso é verdade. Não esperava que ela fosse vir ao clube de interesses históricos para me questionar sobre minha imortalidade. Além do mais, só eu estava aqui hoje.

— Ah, é mesmo. Então, o que você quer saber hoje? — perguntei e larguei meu almoço ao lado da pilha que papéis que estava lendo, preparado para mais uma seção de perguntas. Bom, pelo menos era bem melhor do que sair por aí sendo espetado por uma espada. Kinomoto observou o local distraidamente e andou até as prateleiras até perguntar:

— Porque você entrou em um clube como esse?

— Esse é basicamente um clube para feiticeiros. Bom, eu não tive escolha.

Ela parecia absorta enquanto olhava entre as prateleiras de livros no fundo da sala. Não tive certeza de que ela realmente tinha me ouvido até voltar a perguntar:

— Porquê? Você é imortal.

— É porque eu sou imortal.

Kinomoto surgiu entre as prateleiras com um sorriso triste nos lábios e se curvou em minha direção.

— Muito obrigada. Eu não vou mais perseguir você, então não se precisa mais se preocupar porque não vou mais atacá-lo.

Espera, espera… O que ela está dizendo? Ela está desistindo? Isso me pegou de surpresa. Não vou mentir que por um lado me senti muito aliviado, afinal, era uma situação que já estava acostumado. Não devia estar surpreso se isso acontecesse mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas Kinomoto tinha sido a primeira contra todas as estatísticas, imaginei que ela não fosse igual aos outros.

Não. Eu não estava surpreso. De alguma forma, me senti um pouco desapontado. Kinomoto devia ser diferente. Espera, diferente? O que eu estava esperando? Quer saber, vamos esquecer isso. Já não sei o que estou pensando. Se Kinomoto decidiu isso não importa.

— Li-kun?

Eu tinha chamado sua atenção, então percebi que balançava o rosto sem perceber. Parei e a encarei colocando os cotovelos em cima da mesa.

— Tem certeza de que é o suficiente?

— Sim.

— Você também não vai voltar a me atacar, não é?

— Não.

— Mesmo assim, você não vai entrar no clube? — indaguei tentando parecer o mais casual possível — Estou falando sério, precisamos de novos membros.

Kinomoto baixou seus olhos verdes para o chão com o rosto sério.

— Me desculpe, mas eu não posso.

Tentei analisá-la o máximo que pude. Ela parecia estar em outro mundo além deste, assim como eu estava apenas há alguns minutos.

— Tudo bem. Bom, pode vir aqui sempre que quiser.

Kinomoto agradeceu mais uma vez e saiu pela porta. O silêncio que ficou na sala depois que ela saiu não conseguia conter meus pensamentos. Mesmo o pouco que eu conheça Kinomoto, qualquer um concordaria que sua atitude foi muito suspeita. É claro que eu não queria suspeitar dela, mas com as coisas indo nesse ritmo, só aumentava a minha desconfiança.

O que fazer agora, o que fazer… Se ela tivesse aceitado entrar no clube seria mais fácil vigiá-la de perto. Eriol não podia estar certo. Kinomoto não podia estar mentindo já que sua maldição não era algo que podia esconder sem chamar atenção. Não, talvez não fosse isso. Mas a questão é o quê exatamente?

Agora uma coisa é certa. Não acho que seja coincidência Kinomoto ter vindo a sala do clube hoje se não soubesse que eu estava sozinho. Tivemos duas semanas desde o nosso acordo e essa foi a primeira vez que ela entrou aqui.

Kinomoto veio atrás de algo, sem dúvidas.

 **Continua...**

* * *

 **Voltei! Um pouco mais cedo dessa vez rsrsrs**

Bom, como eu disse, o mistério vai se centralizar na nossa Sakura, e, logo, logo, vamos saber o que ela tanto esconde e porque ela age assim. No próximo teremos mais ação! Eu sei que tem muito mistério ainda, muitas dúvidas, perguntas kkk mas peço só um pouco de paciência que serão recompensados :D

aaaaaaa muito obrigada a fofa da Lina.86 pelo review e pelos elogios, fiquei muito feliz ❤

Bom, isso é tudo por ora, até o próximo capítulo gente! :D


	5. Capítulo 4 - A Ameaça Desconhecida

**ALÉM DO HORIZONTE**

 **— Capítulo 4 —**

 **A Ameaça Desconhecida**

Fechei o livro que lia e peguei o próximo da pilha ao meu lado. Não estava prestando muita atenção na história em si, uma vez que já tínhamos lido todas as antologias para a edição do ano passado. Quer dizer, pelo menos eu já sabia a maior parte dos livros decorada. A sala estava quieta demais, eu podia até ouvir os passos dos integrantes do clube de beisebol lá embaixo. Então quando a porta do clube se abriu, virei meu rosto por puro reflexo.

Meiling surgiu pela porta, caminhando elegantemente com seu nariz empinado. Era a presidente do clube e é certo que agia como tal. Ela puxou a cadeira para se sentar à minha frente, pôs a bolsa de lado e colocou uma mecha atrás do ouvido.

— Onde está Eriol? — Meiling indagou com a voz monótona. Não me olhava, seus olhos vermelhos observavam a antologia a sua frente, folheando as páginas exatamente como eu estava fazendo há alguns minutos.

— Eu o vi mais cedo no ginásio, mas não sei se ele vai vir hoje.

— Entendo.

Inspirei fundo.

— Eu andei pensando se poderíamos fazer apenas uma exposição sobre as lendas históricas — sugeri, enquanto anotava as informações do livro em um caderno.

Meiling me encarou. Oh oh. Se não manter minha postura estarei com problemas.

— Então, você acha que devemos desistir do período Sengoku? Quer dizer que todo o nosso tempo não serviu de nada Syaoran.

— Não, não! Existem lendas do período Sengoku, nós só iríamos usá-las.

Esperei. Meiling ainda não parecia muito contente em ouvir isso, mas eu tive que lançar uma estratégia já que sabia que no final acabaria fazendo quase todo o trabalho sozinho por causa dessa infestação de feiticeiros em Tomoeda.

Seu olhar se amenizou e me permiti suspirar em alívio. Estava pronto para escrever a mudança no relatório, só precisava esperar por uma confirmação mais direta.

— Então você conseguiu?

— Ahm? Consegui o quê?

— Pensar em como vai fazer para se declarar para mim, é claro.

Estreitei meus olhos em sua direção.

— Porque diabos eu faria isso?

Meiling franziu as sobrancelhas parecendo estar confusa e apontou em minha direção. Oh. Era a antologia que eu estava segurando. Eu lembrava da história, mas posso resumir que é exatamente o que ela tinha acabado de falar. Ela estava brincando comigo mais uma vez. Que mania mais irritante!

— Eu iria ler isso de qualquer forma!

— É mesmo? Então você realmente admite, Syaoran?

Tive que manter minha boca fechada quase que a força para não despejar o que estava pensando sobre sua mania incômoda de me importunar. Inspirei fundo evitando olhar para a sua cara de deboche e consegui retrucar:

— Pense o que você quiser.

Meiling apoiou a mão no rosto e seus lábios desenharam um sorriso desdenhoso, assim como a forma que ela falava.

— Aaaah Syaoran — entoou melodiosa — Você podia ter ganhado se não desistisse tão fácil.

— Eu não me importo com isso.

Um breve silencio ficou entre nós. Sabia que Meiling estava considerando a proposta que eu havia oferecido. Isso é um bom sinal. Só espero que a tortura dirigida a Eriol não estrague todo o meu plano. Talvez pelo inconveniente da última vez, acabei sem querer olhando a porta pelo canto do olho, esperando que ele passasse por ali a qualquer momento.

— Parece bom. Isso deve chamar a atenção de outros feiticeiros além dos humanos.

Suspirei aliviado e finalmente voltei minha atenção a Meiling. Precisava lhe perguntar algumas coisas enquanto Eriol não estivesse por perto. Para ser mais específico, havia algo que não saia da minha mente de forma nenhuma.

— Meiling, esse clube sempre foi apenas de feiticeiros, certo?

— Pelo que eu sei, sim — Meiling retrucou dando de ombros.

— Então a "Noite de Sonhos" é sobre yumemis?

— Você está perguntando isso por causa do nome — Meiling retrucou ignorando minha pergunta e dizendo o que eu já sabia. Bom, mas é realmente estranho uma coletânea dentro de um clube de feiticeiros falar sobre sonhos tão especificamente como essa, fora dos livros de magia.

— É claro que sim.

— Vai precisar ser mais específico do que isso, Syaoran — Meiling se queixou deixando a antologia de lado. Examinei a porta mais uma vez. Entendi o que devia fazer.

— A "Noite de Sonhos" foi escrita sobre os sonhos?

— É o que está no título, baka.

— Não é disso que eu estou falando! — Droga! Me sentia frustrado, por acaso ela ainda está tentando me irritar? Suspirei antes de continuar: — Não estou falando sonhos normais, mas sonhos psíquicos.

— O que você quer saber sobre sonhos, Syaoran? — Meiling ralhou irritada desistindo por completo de ler a antologia, mas fugiu da minha pergunta. Eu a imitei e inspirei fundo, afinal ela tinha ido direto ao ponto.

— Certo, certo. Um sonho pode mesmo se tornar real? Quero dizer, se ele é psíquico não tem como ele ser real…

Meiling pareceu confusa com o meu pensamento.

— Isso não é tão simples assim — retrucou jogando parte do longo cabelo negro atrás dos ombros revelando um pouco da pele do colo. Pisquei saindo o seu transe — aliás, você já não sabe disso?

— Na verdade, não — dei de ombros — não pareceu algo que pudesse ser interessante para alguém como eu.

Meiling repassou o resto das antologias para o meu lado. Mas antes que eu pudesse protestar ela me interrompeu.

— Então isso é mais útil para você do que para o clube agora.

Receio que mesmo que não possa chamar nossa relação de algo como amizade ou até familiar por conta do nosso parentesco, sempre tivemos um pouco de companheirismo. Não é como se eu também não pudesse confiar em Meiling, mas ela estava do lado dos Li e eu não podia confiar em qualquer um que estivesse do seu lado.

— Mesmo assim, não é justo que eu acabe fazendo tudo!

Então Meiling abriu um sorriso diabólico. Oh oh. Isso é ruim. Eu podia sentir que caía em algum tipo de armadilha.

— Eu aceito sua ideia, mas você vai ficar completamente responsável pelo "Noite de Sonhos".

Droga.

Ok, não posso dizer que isso é de todo ruim. Pelo menos pude sair com algo que seria útil para entender melhor sonhos mágicos, eu acho. É claro, se aquelas antologias realmente falassem sobre eles. Avaliei minha situação e isso não tinha como melhorar, então eu desisti e aceitei a oferta. Trouxe a pilha para o meu lado, controlando a minha raiva interior.

A porta se abriu mais uma vez e Eriol entrou, passando por trás da cadeira que eu estava e se sentou em sua cadeira habitual. Na mesma hora, senti como se a sala diminuísse e o ar fosse muito pouco para respirar.

— O que você está fazendo Eriol? — Meiling exigiu cruzando os braços. Com isso pude confirmar o que Eriol tinha acabado de fazer. Uma kekkai.

— Não se preocupe com isso, é apenas coisa de rotina.

Observei o semblante de Meiling se fechar, então pareceu que o clima na sala tinha de repente se tornado hostil, porém a postura de Eriol era a habitual, relaxada e confiante. Senti um arrepio involuntário. Armar uma kekkai só podia significar três coisas.

Primeiro, uma conversa particular; como a que tive com Eriol na tarde passada. Segundo, proteger alguma existência de outra; como na loja de Yuuko que só aparece para feiticeiros e entidades mágicas. Terceiro, para uma armadilha ou defesa.

— Criar uma kekkai na escola é rotina desde quando?

O sorriso de Eriol se abriu como se ele tivesse um grande trunfo nas mãos. Me limitei a observar o diálogo entre os dois como se congelasse o ar da sala ao poucos.

— Desde hoje, mas não se preocupe. É apenas uma medida preventiva.

— Se é uma medida preventiva, porque os Li não estão sabendo?

— Porque essa é uma informação muito importante. Não posso dizer a qualquer um.

— Você está dizendo que sou qualquer um?

Meu pressentimento dizia que algo estava errado ali. Se os Li e os Hiiragizawa estavam trabalhando juntos por causa do seu acordo, não deveria haver segredo entre eles. Principalmente da parte dos Hiiragizawa que mais se beneficiaram com isso. Isso quer dizer que eles deviam ter alguma suspeita em relação ao clã Li ou tinham algum tipo de informação privilegiada que os Li não tinham a ponto de poder confrontá-los.

Será que isso quer dizer que Eriol já estava agindo? Mas não digo que é algo inteligente enfrentar um Li ou colocar um dentro de uma kekkai do nada. A não ser que não seja essa a estratégia.

— Estou dizendo que isso está além do que você precisa saber.

— Você sabe o que a diretoria diria a uma atitude como essa?

— Meiling, eu estou na comissão da diretoria, e digo que isso é mais que necessário.

Eu nunca tinha visto Eriol ser tão frio com uma garota. Ainda mais com Meiling. Mesmo que sua relação não fosse exatamente às mil maravilhas, eles eram amigos e, claro, brigaram algumas vezes. Porém, essa foi a primeira vez em que os dois se enfrentavam com tanta frieza. Me vi obrigado a intervir na conversa dos dois, ou as coisas só iriam piorar dali em diante.

— Espere, eu sei que a diretoria tem assuntos importantes para lidar, mas isso não significa que agir dessa maneira não seja imprudente Eriol.

Eriol suspirou.

— Sim, você está certo. Eu sinto muito, Meiling, mas isso é necessário.

Eu sabia que Meiling ainda não estava contente com aquilo. Ela manteve sua postura irredutível e ficou em silêncio. Senti a necessidade de perguntar o que significava aquilo.

— Que tipo de medida preventiva é essa Eriol?

— Contra os grupos anti-Li que estão aqui.

— Nós já estamos fazendo isso — Meiling disse em um tom entediado e acusador — Você não vai mesmo dizer?

Eriol sorriu.

— Eu já disse que não precisa de preocupar com isso. É apenas a minha armadilha.

Então, ele realmente tem uma estratégia. Minha intuição diz que algo ruim vai acontecer a qualquer momento. Mesmo dentro da kekkai é possível sentir a presença de outros feiticeiros do lado de fora, isso não acontece para quem está fora dela e mesmo assim a presença de quem está dentro dela não se extingue.

— Uma armadilha na escola? — Meiling perguntou confusa.

— É meu dever proteger a escola de qualquer forma.

— Não é isso que eu estou dizendo.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — Eriol retrucou se endireitando na cadeira — Mas por enquanto eu tenho uma hipótese que preciso confirmar.

— Você está dizendo que existe um suspeito na escola?

— Sim. Você sabe quem é Meiling.

Meiling arqueou as sobrancelhas como se ainda não estivesse entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Foi quando a porta do clube abriu e Kinomoto apareceu atrás dela ficando imóvel no mesmo instante que viu Meiling e Eriol sentados. Todos estavam olhando para ela, imóvel atrás da porta. Seu rosto ficou pálido e eu sabia que ela estava prestes a fugir. Algo tinha trazido Kinomoto para a sala outra vez, e eu precisava aproveitar a oportunidade, então me levantei e fui até ela tentando ser o mais simpático que pude.

— Bom, pessoal, essa é Kinomoto Sakura e ela vai se juntar ao clube.

Kinomoto parecia estar em transe o suficiente para não concordar nem discordar, porém, foi a reação de Meiling e Eriol que eu examinei. Nenhum dos dois parecia estar convencido que eu tinha falado. Abri mais a porta e coloquei minha mão nas costas de Kinomoto a obrigando silenciosamente a entrar na sala. Hesitante, ela acabou entrando, ainda olhando os rostos dos dois. Talvez essa seja a primeira vez que ela estava consciente de sua própria presença.

— Meiling, você disse que precisávamos de mais pessoas no clube.

O olhar de Meiling se desviou de Kinomoto e me encarou em silêncio. Dessa vez me virei para Eriol que fitava Kinomoto com o olhar estreito e curioso. Esperei que ele falasse algo e até me preparei para expor meus argumentos, mas Meiling me interrompeu.

— Tudo bem. Mas como disse, ela é sua responsabilidade, entendeu?

Então Kinomoto despertou.

— Hoe? M-mas e-eu não…

— Kinomoto-san, você veio ontem para isso não?

Kinomoto me fitou com um olhar confuso. Já é ruim o suficiente Eriol desconfiar dela, isso é o mínimo que eu podia fazer para ajudá-la. Só preciso que essa tonta não faça nada desnecessário.

— Na verdade não — Kinomoto disse olhando para o chão hesitante — tem um livro…

— Você precisa de um livro daqui?

Kinomoto assentiu. Apesar da presença de Eriol e Meiling, ela andou em direção a mesma estante que tinha ido ontem e pegou um livro vermelho da mesma forma como eu tratava uma escultura antiga, com muito cuidado. Era um livro mágico que falava sobre a história de Clow Reed.

— Você se interessa por Clow? — Eriol perguntou e Kinomoto se encolheu um pouco.

— Não é nada demais…

— Bom, é uma pena. Todos os livros do clube foram doados por integrantes mais velhos, então não podemos emprestar nenhum dos livros se você não for um sócio do clube.

— Eu entro!

Kinomoto falou com uma convicção que eu só tinha presenciado nas vezes que ela tinha me seguido para me atacar. Me questionei porque estava interessada em Clow Reed, mas isso não era algo que eu podia perguntar agora.

— Muito bem Kinomoto-san, esses são os nossos membros atuais. Li Meiling e Hiiragizawa Eriol. Os outros membros não estão presentes hoje, então depois eu os apresento.

Kinomoto se curvou muito formalmente para Meiling e Eriol.

— Eu sou Kinomoto Sakura, é um prazer me deixar trabalhar com vocês.

— Então você é a aluna nova? — Eriol perguntou e Kinomoto assentiu — Entendo. "Sakura" é realmente um nome muito bonito que significa "flor de cerejeira", não é?

Kinomoto corou.

— Tudo bem se eu te chamar de "Sakura-chan"? Você pode me chamar de Eriol-senpai se quiser.

Precisei me controlar para não revirar os olhos. Eriol nunca perdia uma oportunidade de jogar seu charme de Don juan em cima de qualquer que fosse. De qualquer forma, isso era bem melhor do que a atmosfera estranha de alguns minutos atrás. Mesmo assim Kinomoto parecia um pouco assustada com toda a atenção para si, ainda mais a essa ação direta de Eriol.

— Tudo bem mesmo? — Kinomoto perguntou ainda encolhida.

— Sim.

O que diabos ele pretende com isso!? Eu juro que tentei me reprimir, mas dessa vez as palavras saíram mais rápido pela minha boca do que eu tinha imaginado.

— Se eu fosse você, Kinomoto-san, tomava cuidado com ele.

Eriol sorriu aparentemente simpático.

— Eu só estou tentando fazer com que Sakura-chan se sinta o mais confortável nesse clube, não é o que você quer também Syao-chan?

Não é isso o que você quer, se ainda desconfia dela! Francamente, mesmo que eu tenha me sentido desconfortável em ouvir isso vir logo de alguém como Eriol — não necessariamente por ele e sim por Sakura que encarava a cena confusa — o droga desse maldito apelido foi o bastante para me colocar no limite.

— Você pode estar fazendo qualquer coisa menos isso!

Meiling suspirou entediada e se voltou para Sakura sorrindo amigável.

— Não se preocupe com eles. Na maior parte do tempo, agem como crianças — disse revirando os olhos e continuou a falar sobre o clube de onde eu tinha parado — Nós estamos pesquisando sobre o período Sengoku para decidir a próxima exposição para o festival cultural. Infelizmente Syaoran é seu responsável, então você fará a parte do trabalho com a dele.

— Pelo menos eu faço o meu trabalho direito — retruquei ainda encarando Eriol que ignorou por completo a minha alfinetada.

— Isso é o esperado de quem leva uma vida patética — Meiling rebateu jogando o cabelo para trás e abriu um sorriso maquiavélico em minha direção — É claro que mostra que você também não pretende desistir do seu objetivo.

— Eu já disse que não me importo com isso!

— É verdade, Meiling-chan — Eriol concordou zombeteiro, mas tudo o que eu queria era que ele sumisse daqui agora. Ele continuou a falar, alheio ao meu olhar de ódio em sua direção — um menino como Syao-chan deve ter energia o suficiente para algo assim.

— Você não pode negar algo que estava fazendo ainda há pouco, Syaoran. — Meiling lembrou sobre o maldito que eu lia antes — Eu poderia pensar que você só está jogando comigo. Não é, Eriol?

— Sim, é verdade. Mas, não se preocupe, eu não vou deixar que Syao-chan faça você chorar, tenho certeza que ele sabe que você estaria muito melhor com alguém como eu.

— É mesmo não é, Eriol-kun.

Não, não, droga! Não se aliem agora! Nem parece que há poucos minutos estavam praticamente atirando farpas contra o outro. Maldição! Virei o rosto desesperado, pensando em buscar ajuda em Kinomoto, mas sabia que ela estava tão perdida e nervosa ali dentro quanto eu. Eriol seguiu o meu olhar e se virou para Kinomoto curioso.

— O que você acha Sakura-chan? — Eriol tentou encorajá-la a participar.

Argh. Por favor, não a envolva em seus jogos maldosos, Eriol.

Kinomoto não sabia o que fazer e eu não a culpo. Era muito para entender em tão pouco tempo e ela não estava acostumada a esse tipo de situação. Tinha permanecido de pé como uma estátua e não largou o livro nem sequer uma vez todo esse tempo. Meiling e Eriol a encararam em silêncio esperando por uma resposta.

— Ah, er… E-eu…

Ah cara, isso é muita pressão para Kinomoto. Eu me senti mal por ela, até porque fui eu quem a fez entrar no clube, então tentei mudar de assunto para deixá-la menos desconfortável.

— Você não precisa responder a eles Kinomoto.

Kinomoto assentiu e colocou o livro de volta na estante. Eriol se levantou galante da cadeira em que estava sentado e sorriu para ela. O que diabos ele pretende fazer agora? Eu não queria que ele a assustasse, Kinomoto já parecia aterrorizada o suficiente.

— Por favor, Sakura-chan, sente-se aqui.

O semblante de Kinomoto ainda parecia um pouco assustado, mas ela não recuou. Pelo contrário, sentou na cadeira ao meu lado, onde geralmente Eriol ficava. Ele empurrou gentilmente como um cavalheiro, ou era o que queria que Kinomoto pensasse.

— M-muito obrigada, Eriol-senpai — Kinomoto balbuciou sem graça.

Eriol-senpai? Essa tonta realmente tinha caído no jogo deste duas caras descarado? O que eu acabei de falar para ela tomar cuidado? Eriol abriu ainda mais aquele sorriso ridículo quando sentou do outro lado da mesa. Não sei o que ele está tramando, mas não tenho nenhuma sensação boa quanto a isso.

Foi quando eu percebi que Kinomoto estava olhando para mim com seus grandes olhos verdes brilhantes intrigada com o meu silêncio.

— Está tudo bem Li-kun?

— Não se preocupe Sakura-chan, ele só está com inveja — Eriol respondeu com o ar risonho.

Inveja? Eu não estou com inveja. Será que não? Minha consciência questionou. Cale-se! Não preciso de mais coisas para me preocupar agora, até porque eu não estou com inveja. Sentia raiva dessa tonta ter caído tão facilmente na lábia de Eriol. Ela não sabia o risco que corria. Retornei ao assunto principal. Eu a expliquei como estávamos fazendo a triagem, e lhe mostrei alguns exemplos para que ela compreendesse como fazer. Kinomoto ainda parecia intrigada, mas concordou. Sua mão se precipitou para pegar uma antologia quando Eriol voltou a falar.

— Em qual escola você estudava Sakura-chan?

— Oh — Kinomoto hesitou — Eu vim de outro estado...

— É mesmo? De qual?

— Osaka — Kinomoto retrucou sem pestanejar.

Osaka? Não consegui evitar meu espanto.

Isso não faz o menor sentido. Deixe-me explicar o porquê. Em Osaka o clima é quente, ensolarado e tem uma brisa refrescante, enquanto Tomoeda a temperatura era fria na maior parte do tempo, exceto, é claro, no verão. É estranho Kinomoto dizer que veio de lá, onde a maioria da pessoas tinham um pouco mais de cor, enquanto e a pele dela era tão branca, quase chegando a transparência. Ela não tinha nem mesmo o sotaque estranho de quem vive em Osaka.

— Entendo. Você veio para cá por algum motivo?

Kinomoto baixou os olhos. Sua postura estava diferente, por isso, não digo que parecia mais assustada ou atordoada, apesar de que eu achava que essas perguntas aparentemente casuais iriam surtir esse efeito nela.

— Há algo muito importante que eu preciso fazer aqui.

Sua voz soou distante mesmo que estivesse firme. Questionei e me questionei onde Eriol pretendia ir com aquela aparente conversa casual. Então lembrei com assombro da kekkai. O espanto nos olhos de Kinomoto demonstrou que ela não sabia que haviam outras pessoas ali. Em outras palavras, ela não tinha sentido a nossa presença, ou pelo menos a de Eriol e Meiling. Isso quer dizer que ela tinha passado pela kekkai? Se sim, como?

Por esse motivo, eu não pude observar a conversa dos dois se estenderem, ou Kinomoto poderia estar em sérios problemas. Então decidi fazer uma pergunta com dois objetivos claros em mente. Um, para ver como Eriol e Meiling reagiriam. O outro, para ver como Kinomoto reagiria na frente dos dois.

— Você está aqui por causa do "Além do Horizonte", não é?

Parecia não ter ar o suficiente para respirar na sala. Os olhos de Kinomoto continuaram baixos e sua boca se comprimiu. Fiquei de olho nos atos de Meiling e Eriol. Nenhum dos dois agiu de forma exatamente suspeita, mas eu pude notar que Eriol estava um pouco tenso.

— Porque você acha isso?

Antes que eu pudesse explicar, Eriol explodiu direto ao ponto — parecia ansioso em conseguir uma resposta de Kinomoto. Consegui entender o que ele estava pensando. Eu, entretanto, apenas fiquei ali olhando para os dois.

— Se você tem um desejo que quer realizar, essa é a única maneira de fazê-lo. Eu espero que isso termine sem problemas, então quero que você responda minhas perguntas honestamente, Sakura-chan.

Isso era uma ameaça clara. Eu não podia ficar calmo em um momento assim. E, ainda assim, também não podia fazer nada. Depois de um tempo, ela respondeu, como se para diminuir a tensão no ar.

— Sim. É por causa do "Além do Horizonte".

Kinomoto não parecia nem um pouco assustada. Ela tinha ficado inerte quando eu abri a porta para que ela entrasse. E se não fosse o número de pessoas que a surpreendera? Talvez ela já soubesse onde estava se metendo.

— Sim… Há pessoas más lá fora, não é? — Eriol murmurou dizendo mais ou menos o que Yuuko tinha me dito.

Ele cruzou os braços. Falava consigo mesmo, mas não era motivo para ignorá-lo. Ainda mais quando Kinomoto parecia desconfortável.

— O que isso significa? — eu perguntei, e voltamos a discussão do início.

Naturalmente, Meiling e Kinomoto não tiraram os olhos de Eriol.

— Escolha suas palavras com cuidado ou essa aliança pode ser quebrada para sempre.

O ar pareceu se comprimir ainda mais e não era por causa da kekkai. Os lábios de Kinomoto tremiam apesar de seus olhos estarem impassíveis.

— Você tem certeza que quer me ameaçar? Os Li são os únicos aqui que estão guardando segredos.

Meiling franziu as sobrancelhas, confusa. Ela não parecia fingir não entender o que ele estava insinuando.

— Que tipo de segredo você acha que estamos guardando, Eriol? Você é o único que está escondendo as coisas aqui.

Eriol se arrependeu da acusação.

— Eu sei, bom também não ficaria surpreso se o clã escondesse esse tipo de informação de você Meiling.

— Assim como você está fazendo exatamente agora — Meiling rebateu, fria. Isso deve ter incomodado um pouco ele, sem dúvida. Meiling não sabia porque ele estava agindo dessa forma. Isso não era nem um pouco justo com ela.

— Sim. Eu não acho que podemos continuar essa aliança se esses segredos persistirem. Então eu quero que me responda uma coisa, você sabe porque Kinomoto Sakura não está entre os feiticeiros que estamos vigiando?

Os olhos e boca de Kinomoto se abriram em três círculos. Ela pareceu querer perguntar algo, mas decidiu continuar calada olhando os dois. Meiling suspirou alto.

— Kinomoto-san veio antes dessa infestação de feiticeiros em Tomoeda, e nós ficamos responsáveis pelas mudanças dentro do considerado "normal", você sabe muito bem disso Eriol.

Ele sorriu diabolicamente. Havia uma sombra negra sobre o semblante de Eriol, como se ele estivesse zombando do quanto Meiling ainda era como uma menininha tola e boba.

— "Além do Horizonte" é um sonho raro que os feiticeiros perseguem. Mas como sonhos são psíquicos apenas alguns podem encontrá-lo. É preciso ter uma habilidade muito peculiar e poderes mágicos fortes para conseguir esse feito.

— Sim, mas não há nenhum Yumemi entre os feiticeiros que estamos vigiando.

De algum modo, eu entendi onde ele queria chegar desde o começo. Tive uma sensação de mal estar e minha boca secou. Aquela armadilha era para Kinomoto. Eriol voltou seus olhos para ela no mesmo instante.

— Você é uma Yumemi, não é Sakura-chan?

O silêncio que se seguiu confirmou as suspeitas de Eriol.

— Eu sabia que algo estava errado quando descobri que Sakura-chan era a única que estava sendo observada pelos Li. E ela ainda confirmou que está aqui por causa do "Além do Horizonte". Se ela veio aqui a mando dos Li, é porque eles estão atrás do sonho ou talvez já estivessem a rastreando para descobrir a localização. Se ela veio sem saber que haviam outros feiticeiros por aqui, isso quer dizer que…

— Eriol!

Eu o cortei. Ele estava agindo muito friamente. Mesmo que isso fosse verdade, não era motivo para dizê-lo em voz alta. Kinomoto estava imóvel, pálida. Eu não sei se ela tinha sido traída ou estava sendo usada, seja pelos Li ou por qualquer outro feiticeiro. De qualquer maneira, as coisas iriam acabar terrivelmente para ela. Disso eu tinha certeza.

Como eu disse antes, a suposição de Eriol era lógica e tudo se encaixa perfeitamente. Usar alguém amaldiçoado e que tem o poder de ver através de sonhos para conseguir obter um sonho era uma ideia tão distante assim? Não. Nisto eu preciso concordar com ele. Mas Kinomoto é tão tonta para espalhar uma informação valiosa como essa dessa forma?

Eu certamente não penso assim.

Então aconteceu.

A janela da sala quebrou, fazendo um tremendo barulho. Nós quarto focamos nossa atenção para ela — por puro reflexo, um erro já que era apenas uma distração. Eu senti a presença se aproximar de forma assustadora, mas vinda do lado oposto. A presença era igual que tinha me atacado da primeira vez quando eu estava com Kinomoto.

Algo fez a porta se abrir e deslizou para dentro. Meiling estava mais perto da porta. Eriol estava do outro lado da mesa da sala com o seu báculo á mão, mas estava longe demais dela. A figura vestida com uma túnica longa negra e frouxa não carregava nada. Eu não tinha certeza absoluta se ela era algo humano ou demoníaco. Atirou-se em direção a Meiling. Ela parecia prestes a gritar.

Eu não tive tempo de pensar no porquê disso estar acontecendo. Apenas agi por instinto. Tentei ficar entre ele e Meiling e tentar agir como um escudo humano já que não tive tempo para materializar minha espada. Antes que algo afiado pudesse nos alcançar, uma parede invisível se estendeu a minha frente impedindo seu ataque. Não pude saber quem a tinha conjurado. Ele se preparou para um segundo ataque de imediato, mas foi tempo o suficiente para materializar minha espada e Meiling seu leque mágico. No entanto, Eriol puxou Meiling para longe deixando seu braço desprotegido. As garras do inimigo tentaram alcançá-lo, mas consegui jogá-lo para longe de Eriol. Ele bateu na parede ao lado de Kinomoto que segurava a espada dourada fina e afiada, atenta ao momento certo para atacar.

Naturalmente, percebi quem era o atacante. Era um corpo humano com garras nas mãos, afiadas como facas e sem rosto. Mas com certeza o mais intrigante era o símbolo que ele tinha nos braços. Um círculo redondo vermelho como sangue com o desenho similar a um morcego negro dentro na parte inferior fazendo a parte superior lembrar uma rosa.

Mesmo que tivéssemos feito uma emboscada, ainda estávamos em estado de desordem. Não importa que fossemos quarto e ele um, que teve o fator surpresa como vantagem. Isso quer dizer que, o próximo passo dele foi fugir. Kinomoto também percebeu a mesma coisa, e, quase instantaneamente, começou a persegui-lo. Eu estava prestes a fazer o mesmo quando ouvi a voz de Eriol:

— Esperem vocês dois! Só fechem a porta por enquanto.

Kinomoto hesitou, mas virou o corpo e desfez a espada mágica. Fechei a porta a contragosto e o encarei.

— Ainda tem muitas pessoas na escola agora, não podemos nos arriscar assim.

— Mas você deixou ele fugir.

— Eu já disse para não se preocupar, está tudo sob controle. A área está coberta pela kekkai, ninguém pode sair ou entrar. Há algumas exceções, é claro, isso não importa. Parece que caíram na minha armadilha.

Ele falava calmamente, mas sua postura estava inquieta. Meiling o observava aflita. Levou apenas um instante para que a sala do clube se tornasse um campo de batalha. Não é surpresa que um feiticeiro que trabalha no lado administrativo fique chocado com isso. Em contraste, Kinomoto, endurecida pela batalha, estava completamente calma.

— Um feiticeiro fez isso? — murmurou Kinomoto, como que para si mesma.

Ela continuou a observar a porta fechada como se pudesse ver a ameaça por trás dela.

— Só existem dois clãs que podem fazer algo assim, os dois apenas famosos — acrescentou — Se facções estão agindo por conta própria, podem haver muito mais.

— Oh, você tem um bom olho para isso. Só levou um segundo para perceber que estava sendo controlado, hein?

Eriol estava impressionado.

— Todos somos como pássaros — ela respondeu, diretamente — Tenho certeza de que foi isso.

— Feiticeiros contra feiticeiros, hein. Eu me pergunto o que aconteceu para agirem assim de repente contra nós. Todos sabem que essa área é monitorada pelos Li.

— Você fez alguma coisa para despertar a ira deles? — indagou Meiling.

Eriol balançou a cabeça.

— Mesmo assim, é arriscado demais enfrentar a autoridade dos Li dessa forma. E porque só fariam algo assim agora? Já faz um mês que estamos os monitorando.

A conversa era leve, mas ele tinha um olhar sério no rosto. Isso era claro para mim de que ainda estávamos em uma situação perigosa.

— Há muitas pessoas que querem o fim dos Li.

— É verdade, mas…

— Temos coisas mais importantes para nos preocupar agora — disse Meiling, cortando a nossa conversa. Ela claramente não estava confortável com aquele assunto.

— Você está escondendo algo, Eriol. Você deve explicar agora ou a família Hiiragizawa irá sofrer as consequências. Eu não sei sobre vocês, mas nós nunca fizemos nada que motivasse outros feiticeiros a nos atacar. Além do mais, estamos na escola.

Meiling enfatizou a palavra "escola". Sim, isso também estava me incomodando. Por enquanto, vamos deixar de lado quem atacou — o problema era que estávamos dentro da escola. Eriol tinha colocado uma kekkai para protegê-la, então pessoas comuns não são afetados por ela. Porém se a kekkai se desfizesse por causa de algum feiticeiro, quem tinha a conjurado saberia no mesmo instante do intruso.

Foi somente graças ao poder de conjurar barreiras impenetráveis e feitiços especiais dentro delas que os Hiiragizawa tinham conseguido manter o domínio nessa área, então a aliança com os Li era algo que não poderia ser evitado, e ainda assim, era algo que beneficiava aos dois. Com essa lógica, a escola protegida pela kekkai de Eriol deve ser absolutamente segura. Talvez um feiticeiro ou um youkai muito poderoso pudesse derrubá-la. Mas esse feiticeiro era tão fraco que estava sendo controlado por outro mais forte.

Aí é que está o problema.

Algo deu errado. Esse feiticeiro mais fraco passou pela kekkai sem que percebêssemos sua presença. O que estava realmente me incomodando era a presença dele. Que motivos algum feiticeiro teria para atacar os Li e Hiiragizawa? Enfraquecer sua defesa? E Kinomoto estava ali, apesar de tudo. Não, isso não faz o menor sentido. Tudo bem, vamos pensar do começo.

Uma sugestão. Uma indicação de que isto estava para acontecer. Algo que Eriol disse no começo me veio à mente.

"Mas por enquanto eu tenho uma hipótese que preciso confirmar."

— Eriol, você os atraiu de propósito?

Seu rosto era intrigante. Ele sorriu.

— Então você entendeu, não é, Syao-chan?

— Porque você trouxe inimigos para a escola, Eriol? — Meiling exigiu claramente irritada.

— Calma, eu nem falei nada ainda!

Meiling ficou quieta a seu lado, pronta para agir caso Eriol mudasse de idéia. Acho que isso deve ter sido o suficiente para ele ir direto ao ponto.

— Tudo bem. Olha, já faz um tempo que está acontecendo alguns eventos estranhos em Tomoeda desde que esses grupos chegaram aqui.

Ele não poupou suas palavras. Ah sim — era isso que o estava me incomodando nos últimos dias, fico contente por não ser o único a ter percebido. Eriol manteve sua postura habitual, e continuou.

— Esses eventos estavam passando despercebidos por nós, porque estávamos apenas monitorando os feiticeiros que podem ser uma ameaça ao "Além do Horizonte".

— De que tipo de eventos estamos falando?

— Desaparecimentos.

Kinomoto tinha o olhar fixo para o chão, pálida como quando Eriol a tinha acusado. Isso me fez sentir um pouco desconfortável, mas eu não podia fazer nada além de continuar escutando.

— Então, você quer dizer que os feiticeiros que estamos monitorando que estão causando isso?

— Eu também achei isso no começo, pensei que eles tinham que ser muito burros para fazer algo assim. Afinal, logo isso chamaria atenção, principalmente nos noticiários. Mas para a minha surpresa, seus movimentos foram assustadoramente bem planejados.

— Por isso você acha que os Li estão por trás disso.

Meiling parecia calma, mas eu posso dizer por seus olhos que ela estava irritada. Um sorriso amargo cruzou seu rosto. Eriol entretanto estava tranquilo como se a pequena batalha não tivesse acontecido por um instante.

— Ao que parece não — ele retrucou sorrindo — ele atacou você, não é?

Kinomoto fez as coisas se mexerem de novo. Eu olhei para ela. Meiling e Eriol fizeram o mesmo.

— Alguém está causando esses desaparecimentos, então para descobrir quem é, você o atraiu e o prendeu dissipando a kekkai, seu plano teve sucesso e o inimigo caiu na sua armadilha.

— Isso parece bom para mim, você não acha? — Eu perguntei.

Kinomoto olhou para mim.

— Esse ataque foi um pouco… Previsível. Se estivessem o tempo todo procurando por uma abertura, acho que algo assim já teria acontecido. Mas se… talvez precisarem cumprir um objetivo, acho que ficará claro quem é o inimigo.

Havia algo incrível na forma de como ela falava quando estava em modo de feiticeira. Ela estava tão tranquila e confiante em sua capacidade de um combate próximo que não estava nervosa mesmo nessa situação de perigo.

— Bem, não há porque se preocupar com isso. Nós já sabemos quem é.

Olhei Eriol de relance. Meiling e Kinomoto fizeram o mesmo, porém com surpresa.

— Como você sabe quem é?

Eriol fixou seu olhar em Kinomoto como se falasse apenas com ela. Ela sustentou o olhar com imponência.

— Só um pessoa pode fazer algo assim. Clow Reed.

 _ **Continua...**_

* * *

 **Estou de volta pessoal! Tudo bem com vocês?**

Agora sim as coisas estão começando a se mexer! Vamos ter mais ação até chegarmos no dilema da Sakura primeiro. Quase não consigo tempo pra postar por conta da faculdade, mas consegui de alguma forma haha. O que acharam do capítulo?

Obrigada MKEDS e a Sakura Flor por acompanharem a história! Sejam bem vindos! ❤

Até mais pessoal!


	6. Capítulo 5 - O Fantoche do Mago

**ALÉM DO HORIZONTE**

 **— Capítulo 5 —**

 **O Fantoche do Mago**

O ar da sala pareceu se comprimir ainda mais. Pude ouvir o vento ressoar pela janela do clube, automaticamente, engoli em seco. Queria não pensar em nada, mas os olhares que Eriol e Kinomoto sustentavam em silêncio tinham me mantido em transe. Era quase como observar uma luta entre caubóis, o primeiro que atirasse ganharia. Felizmente, nada disso aconteceu, e mesmo assim isso não me deixava nem um pouco tranquilo. Foi a pose descrédula de Meiling que quebrou o silêncio que pareceu durar décadas.

— O que você está falando Eriol? Todos sabem que Clow Reed está morto há décadas.

— Não, Meiling — rebateu calmo, voltando seu olhar para Meiling — Clow desapareceu, seu corpo nunca foi encontrado. Você não acha que com o poder que ele tinha, não era possível estender sua vida até a imortalidade?

Meiling pareceu entender isso, apesar da sua postura contrariada, ela sabia que Eriol estava falando a verdade. Mesmo que essa afirmação não fizesse sentido nenhum naquele momento. Pude sentir o olhar de Meiling em mim nesse tempo. Ah sim, afinal, Clow era como eu.

— E como você pretende encontrá-lo?

— Vamos perguntar ao seu seguidor que nos atacou.

— Você vai perguntar ao inimigo?

— Você tem alguma ideia melhor? — Eriol suspirou cansado.

Meiling deu ombros se dando por vencida e Eriol sorriu com isso. Em pouco tempo a porta se abriu novamente, o corpo estranho estava sendo carregado por uma jovem mulher de cabelos castanhos longos.

— Poxa vida Eriol, você demorou demais para terminar a kekkai.

Eriol esboçou seu sorriso habitual.

— Me desculpe Nakuru, mas você parece satisfeita ainda assim não é?

— Na verdade, eu pensei que isso seria mais difícil, mas foi mais fácil do que eu pensei — disse Nakuru, dando de ombros. Colocou o corpo imóvel em cima da mesa se sentindo vitoriosa com o feito.

— Akizuki Nakuru? — murmurou Meiling surpresa com o cenho franzido.

— Ah! Meiling-chan, há quanto tempo! Você realmente cresceu, não é? Eriol, porque você não disse que Meiling-chan estava aqui também?

Meiling continuou encarando silenciosamente Eriol com suspeita. Bom, até eu estava fazendo o mesmo. Ele parecia estar cada vez mais se tornando o que sempre quis ser, uma incógnita. Agora, Akizuki Nakuru. Eu não a conheço, mas sei pelo seu nome deve ser algum subalterno dos Hiiragizawa.

— É mesmo, eu devo ter esquecido.

Enfim o olhar de Akizuki caiu sobre mim e Kinomoto, mas Kinomoto em especial pareceu aguçar sua curiosidade além do normal. O olhar dela continuava sem hesitação, mesmo depois de Eriol baixar a guarda. Da mesma forma que agora há pouco, pude sentir o prenúncio de um combate começar a qualquer momento. Akizuki se aproximou devagar como um caçador faz a sua presa.

Então ela pulou no pescoço de Kinomoto.

— Ahhh, que linda! Quem é essa Eriol!?

Kinomoto claramente não sabia como reagir a esse ataque inesperado. Ela permaneceu imóvel, com os olhos arregalados incrédula, enquanto Akizuki a apertava em seus braços. Certamente não esperava por um ataque desses. Se não fosse toda essa situação, eu poderia até ter rido com a cena, mas ter um corpo meio morto no meio da sala não ajudava em muita coisa. Eriol voltou a tomar a palavra.

— Ah sim, você não a conhece Nakuru. Essa é Kinomoto Sakura e aquele é Li Syaoran.

Akizuki desgrudou de Kinomoto e me lançou um olhar zombeteiro.

— Aaah, Syao-chan?

Ah, que inferno!

— Eu pensei que iríamos fazer perguntas ao intruso — argumentei mudando o rumo da conversa, as coisas estavam calmas demais para quem acabara de sair de uma luta.

— Bom, parece que saímos mesmo um pouco do assunto principal. Como ele está Nakuru?

Akizuki soltou Kinomoto e se aproximou novamente do corpo.

— Apenas desacordado, mas deve acordar logo.

Akizuki ficou próxima ao capuz que escondia o rosto do atacante. Toda a nossa atenção estava no corpo desacordado. Quando o ar pesado pareceu ter se cortado em dois, foi quando percebi que Kinomoto tinha refeito sua espada e estava em posição de combate atraindo atenção do grupo como da ultima vez.

Então, pude ver algo tão bizarro quanto a habilidade de Kinomoto com seu sangue. Uma sombra por baixo do corpo se movia lentamente. Não uma sombra normal, é claro, mas algo vivo. De súbito, se expandiu como elástico e se transformou em várias lanças negras ao redor do corpo atacando a todos ao mesmo tempo. Kinomoto ergueu uma barreira protegendo a mim e Meiling enquanto o resto conseguiu se desviar. Isso era diferente do que tinha acontecido na primeira vez.

O corpo que estava inerte foi imerso pela sombra negra e se desprendeu dos fios que o seguravam, voltando a vida outra vez. Desta vez, atacou com tudo. Talvez estivesse esperando uma brecha para poder escapar. Aproveitando o ataque surpresa, as lanças ao redor do corpo se recolheram, girando em si e ele se levantou em direção a porta a destruindo em pedaços.

— Nakuru!

Eriol gritou enquanto preparava sua famosa teia invisível, algo que ele só podia usar dentro de uma kekkai, isso nos deixa em vantagem. Por instinto, fiquei na entrada do clube como um escudo para Meiling e Eriol. Kinomoto estava ao meu lado em posição de ataque.

Mais a frente Akizuki correu perseguindo o corpo possuído até a metade do corredor. Ela fez vários pequenos cristais aparecem no alto da sua mão esquerda e os jogou na única saída principal do fundo impedindo a fuga do corpo. Ele girou e voltou a correr em sua direção, as garras em suas mãos surgiram novamente por baixo da capa. Akizuki se esquivou evitando as garras com dificuldade entre as lanças negras do braço direito dele que fincaram com força na parede, imobilizando parte de seu corpo.

Akizuki se agachou e rolou para o lado oposto, e o oponente seguiu seus movimentos, mas não rápido o suficiente. Os cristais de Akizuki se espalharam pelo seu braço esquerdo invalidando a outra mão de garras e finalmente ele parou de se mover.

Satisfeita consigo, Akizuki se levantou e bateu um pouco o pó das suas roupas. Contra a luz, era possível ver vários minúsculos feixes brilhosos ao redor do corpo do oponente que podiam imobilizá-lo ou o usar como um fantoche qualquer. Aquela era a teia que Eriol estava preparando na sala assim que o inimigo tentou fugir.

— Mas o quê…? — ouvi Eriol murmurar no fundo, Meiling voltou sua atenção para ele.

— O que houve Eriol?

Antes que ele pudesse explicar, Kinomoto saltou em direção a Akizuki com a espada em punho para atacá-la de frente. Não havia muito tempo para que Akizuki pudesse se proteger com os cristais, então ela rolou para frente saindo da sua mira. O perigo era iminente, mas Kinomoto avançou sem hesitação quando o corpo voltou a se mexer mesmo preso aos fios invisíveis de Eriol.

— Espere Sakura-chan!

As linhas de Eriol foram quebradas e o corpo se libertou, mas agora seu foco era Kinomoto. Porém, ela habilmente pulou por cima de seu ombro e girou seu corpo o partindo em dois pedaços que caíram em um baque silencioso a sua frente. Estava aliviado por isso, mas não houve tempo para brigar com Eriol quando o corpo mesmo dividido em dois se regenerou como se não tivesse levado dano algum.

— O que é essa coisa? — Meiling perguntou assombrada.

— Eu não sei, mas precisamos pará-la agora — Eriol retrucou — Nakuru, Sakura-chan, vocês ficam com o outro lado! Nós vamos cuidar desse!

Akizuki assentiu. Ela e Kinomoto cercavam a parte dividida de cima que criara pernas negras por baixo da túnica. Akizuki conseguiu acertar o corpo com seus cristais imobilizando outra vez, porém eles eram quebrados com facilidade e se dividiam cada vez mais que Kinomoto o acertava com sua espada dourada.

Os truques de Eriol também não estavam funcionando contra a outra metade por mais que Meiling pudesse contê-lo para não se aproximar demais, tudo o que eu pude fazer foi agir como escudo humano para que ninguém fosse acertado fatalmente. Eu não podia ficar parado assistindo sem fazer nada.

— Meus ataques não funcionam! Como vamos derrotar algo que não pode ser atingido?

Eriol parecia visivelmente apreensivo.

— Droga, não vamos poder continuar atacando dessa maneira.

— Estamos na escola! Porque você não pensou nisso antes de colocar uma armadilha aqui!?

— Não se trata disso, Meiling.

— Você sabe o que é Eriol? — Akizuki perguntou.

Eriol ficou em silêncio e contraiu os dentes. Sua postura não estava mais séria e concentrada, posso dizer, que ele estava realmente abismado com esse oponente, tanto quanto com as habilidades de luta de Kinomoto.

Não, esse oponente não era um feiticeiro comum. Acho que você também deve ter percebido isso. Ninguém pode ser partido em várias partes e regenerar partes perdidas de um corpo como ele faz, apenas com mágica, nem mesmo eu posso fazer algo assim. Ficou claro desde o primeiro momento que o corpo em si estava morto, mas algo o estava manipulando. Aquela sombra. Eu não podia dizer com certeza se fazia parte do corpo e era a forma com que algum outro feiticeiro podia estar o usando como marionete igual os fios mágicos de Eriol.

— Parece que eu subestimei demais nosso inimigo — comentou Eriol afobado ao desviar de mais um ataque.

— Subestimou?

— Eu também não esperava por isso.

Meiling e Akizuki estavam confusas, ao contrário de Kinomoto.

— Se estamos lutando com uma marionete, o que é isso afinal?

Eriol respirou fundo. Encarando o inimigo a frente com o rosto impassível, pude confirmar minhas suspeitas. Era surreal o suficiente que preferi esperar Eriol falar em voz alta. Meiling vai ficar com raiva. Bom, eu mesmo estou muito furioso agora.

— A marionete é um youkai, Meiling.

Meiling arqueou as sobrancelhas, espantada.

— Mas como?

Eriol franziu o cenho desviando o olhar, não era disso que queria falar. Meiling suspirou exasperada com as sobrancelhas inclinadas. Eriol tinha cometido um erro absurdo, mas essa não era a hora de discutir. O olhar de Meiling era gélido, pronta para argumentar. Me obriguei a interrompê-la, por mais que entendesse sua fúria.

— Esse não é o problema.

— É claro que é!

Meling tentou argumentar, Eriol a interrompeu desta vez.

— Ele está certo. Esse é o menor dos nossos problemas agora.

Eriol estava preocupado. Nenhum de nós tinha o poder necessário para destruir um youkai. Além do mais, ele estava sendo controlado, o que tinha levado todo o plano de Eriol pelo ralo.

De toda forma, isso era um completo desastre.

Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando. Se somos feiticeiros como não poderíamos derrotar um youkai aqui? Bom, a resposta é bem simples. Um youkai, como eu já devo ter dito, é um espírito oriundo das emoções negativas das pessoas. Ele não é um monstro corpóreo, ele é tal qual um fantasma. Mas a diferença é que ele pode atacar fisicamente, mesmo não sendo corpóreo como uma gosma.

Por isso o fato dele estar sendo controlado é preocupante o suficiente para deixar todos em alerta. Essa pessoa não é alguém comum. Apenas um mago extremamente poderoso deve conseguir realizar um feitiço desse nível. Mesmo assim, destruir um youkai sem deixar danos ao redor é ainda mais impossível.

— Eu vou ter que desfazer a kekkai.

— Não! Estamos na escola! Mesmo que os Hiiragizawa consertem isso depois, não podemos dizer o mesmo se pessoas normais forem atingidas por um youkai!

— Não podemos derrotar um youkai aqui, Meiling!

— Isso foi antes de você planejar uma emboscada na escola. Vamos ter que resolver de outra forma.

Eriol não estava satisfeito, desfez a rede de linhas e se preparou para um ataque mais ofensivo. Toda essa situação não era nada agradável, a precipitação de Eriol poderia levar a um conflito desnecessário. Ele não estava acostumado a perder estavam seu próprio jogo. Por mais que sentisse uma imensa satisfação em ver Eriol derrotado por si, o que está em jogo é mais preocupante do que inflar meu ego agora.

— Meling está certa, não podemos fazer algo assim na escola sem chamar atenção, então não há como resolver isso sem a kekkai. O problema é que não há como derrotar um youkai dentro de uma kekkai. Não podemos fazer nada do que vocês dois querem.

Eriol suspirou.

— Tudo bem Meiling, você está certa. Vou manter a kekkai.

— Não, me desculpe, se não fosse o youkai estaria tudo resolvido.

Não pude evitar um sorriso de canto.

— Eu posso tentar segurar ele por um tempo até vocês decidirem o que fazer. Não sou tão inútil assim.

Eriol concordou. Enfim, pude respirar relaxado outra vez, agora preciso me focar no youkai. Discussões não iriam ajudar em nada. Akizuki e Kinomoto continuavam a manter o youkai à distância, também sem muito sucesso.

— Podemos tentar selá-lo — Meiling observou — se isso não diminuir os danos, pelo menos ele não vai poder se dividir.

— Sim, isso pode dar certo, mas primeiro temos que juntar todas essas partes.

— É melhor que você faça Eriol.

— Tudo bem, eu só preciso de algum tempo para preparar o selo.

Eu e Meiling ficamos a frente de Eriol. Ele fez seu báculo voltar a forma original e começou a traçar vários caracteres pretos no ar.

— Certo. Nakuru, Sakura-chan! — Eriol chamou as minhas costas — Nós precisamos juntar todas as partes do youkai, não ataquem mais! Meiling e Syaoran, vão ajudar vocês!

Akizuki concordou sem hesitação e seguiu uma linha ofensiva de luta, sem usar mais os cristais róseos, Kinomoto a imitou desfazendo a espada. Meiling usava o mesmo tipo de luta que eu estava acostumado a treinar, por causa disso, nossa sincronização era quase que perfeita. Ela parecia ter perdido o medo inicial agora que começava a se acostumar com a batalha.

O plano estava seguindo com sucesso até agora, mas existiam muitos pedaços separados uns dos outros do youkai original. Eu pude sentir a kekkai oscilar por um instante. Pela janela do corredor dava para ver uma corrente elétrica percorrer pelas paredes translúcidas. Essa pequena oscilação distraiu Meiling, mas foi Akizuki quem perguntou.

— O que está acontecendo Eriol?

— Alguma coisa está tentando penetrar na kekkai!

Meiling girou o chute, dando um duplo carpado em seguida para perto de Eriol. Como se esperasse por isso, a sombra a seguiu. A massa densa rapidamente se transformou em uma lâmina afiada e estava prestes a alcançar seu braço quando consegui pular entre os dois, empurrando Meiling para trás.

A ponta rasgou queimando de leve meu ombro direito. Senti o sangue escorrer pelo braço. Aproveitei para agarrar o braço do youkai e chutá-lo em direção a outro que seguia Akizuki. Os dois bateram na parede oposta. Kinomoto tinha indo em direção deles, segurando-os pelas roupas com uma pirueta, arremessou contra os três que lutava.

— E o selo?

— Estou quase terminando. Só mais um pouco...

Uma pequena pilha de corpos deformados se juntava no meio do corredor, presos uns nos outros. Todos estavam ofegantes. Akizuki se afastou ainda esperando que outro youkai a seguisse.

— Não vamos poder aguentar por muito tempo Eriol! Você precisa prendê-lo agora!

A kekkai oscilou com mais força dessa vez, as paredes reluziam na luz do sol, prestes a desabar. Uma luz dourada crescia as minhas costas, o selo que Eriol estava preparando devia estar quase completo. Os youkais não estavam mais se mexendo para nos atacar.

— O selo está terminado! Vão agora!

Vi as correntes do selo subirem pela pilha de corpos do youkai. Não havia nenhum tipo de resistência, pelo contrário, a cada corrente que surgia ao redor do youkai, ele parecia se misturar ainda mais em si mesmo. Mas, quando percebi já era tarde demais.

— Não! Espere!

Ao mesmo tempo a kekkai desabou.

— Droga! Ele desfez a kekkai!

Sem nenhuma dificuldade o youkai se livrou do selo de Eriol quando estava prestes a selá-lo. Akizuki tentou fechar todas as brechas possíveis do corredor enquanto Sakura e Meiling pularam ao encontro do youkai. Infelizmente os ataques não tinham efeito contra ele e logo os cristais começaram a rachar como aconteceu com a kekkai.

— Syaoran, eu cuido da Meiling — Eriol me chamou — ajude Sakura-chan!

Acenei em resposta. Enquanto seguimos para direções diferentes invoquei um talismã de vento. Quando vi o leque de Meiling imagino que ela tenha pensado o mesmo, o encontro das rajadas de vento fez o youkai debater em si mesmo perdendo um pouco da sua força inicial, isso fez com que conseguíssemos nos afastar dele. Kinomoto, no entanto, partiu a frente de encontro com o youkai. Enquanto ele se transformava, ela conseguiu desviar de seus golpes com facilidade, até ser atingida e cair no chão com força.

A garra tentou feri-la, mas Kinomoto usou seu sangue para criar uma barreira sólida deitada no chão. Logo ela rolou para o lado quando o sangue começou a rachar antes de conseguir chegar a sua forma definitiva. Eu pude ver outra garra se aproximar e me joguei contra antes de pudesse chegar até ela. Senti o corte no abdômen arder e ignorei o acertando com um talismã de raio.

Lancei outro talismã, tentando ganhar algum tempo antes de me aproximar de Kinomoto. Após se esquivar dos ataques, ela conseguiu ficar de pé e pulou colocando a mão no peito, do lado direito dela, pude ver outra garra ameaçando se aproximar. Não pensei duas vezes antes de me jogar contra as garras. Estava pronto para empurrar Kinomoto para longe quando ela se afastou de mim e deu uma cambalhota em direção as garras.

— Não se aproxime Li!

Kinomoto me empurrou com força contra a parede oposta que caí por cima do meu braço direito. Além do ombro cortado e o abdômen ferido, senti minhas costas ardendo e o gosto de sangue na boca. Tentei me levantar, mas minha habilidade de cura tinha acabado de começar. Embora meu corpo queimasse como o inferno, consegui me apoiar na parede. Não pude fazer nada além de a observar se aproximar mais do youkai.

Um mahoujin brilhou em seus pés, enquanto ela se desviava de outro ataque. Pude ver sua mão entrar no uniforme sujo de poeira e manchas de sangue, tirando o pingente de dentro do pescoço quebrando o fecho do colar. Essa era mais uma daquelas cenas desagradáveis que vi desde o dia em que nos conhecemos. Como se estivesse vivo o sangue envolveu a luz do pingente e começou a se espalhar ao redor de Kinomoto, dessa vez não se transformou na espada dourada. As gotas continuaram a se espalhar flutuando ao redor. Até atingirem o youkai.

Diferente dos outros ataques, quando o sangue caiu e se espalhou por todo o corredor, o youkai começou a se desmanchar e ferver com um urro alto e agonizando. Me obriguei a cobrir meus ouvidos e fechar meus olhos até que a fumaça cinza começou a se dispersar. Senti o ar comprimir novamente ao redor, Eriol estava armando outra kekkai. Quando voltei a abrir os olhos o youkai havia sumido. Não sei bem se pelo ataque de Kinomoto ou se enfim tinha conseguido fugir.

— Estão todos bem?

— Sim! — Akizuki respondeu do lado oposto do corredor — Conseguimos derrotá-lo?

— Não. Ele fugiu — retrucou Eriol andando até a janela próxima a porta do clube. Seu olhar frio e analítico percorreu de Kinomoto para algo do lado de fora — mesmo assim, coloquei um rastreador nele. Não deve demorar para sabermos quem está por trás disso.

Uma vez que as janelas estavam semi-abertas agora, pude ver com mais clareza o corredor. Akizuki começou a desfazer seus cristais, liberando a saída. Voltei meu olhar para Kinomoto. Parece que ela tinha se sobrecarregado para tentar limpar suas impressões negativas. Estava muito próxima do limite que qualquer pessoa devia aguentar. Caminhei até Kinomoto e ela sorriu desajeitadamente.

— É apenas anemia. Afinal, eu uso o meu sangue…

Seu rosto estava pálido. No entanto, ela era corajosa. Mesmo em um estado de tal agonia que não podia ficar — e, ainda assim, sorriu para não me preocupar. Coloquei um joelho no chão para ficar mais próximo dela e peguei a mão suja de sangue onde o corte estava profundo. Kinomoto recuou assustada.

— Não! Se você tocar nele, você vai…

— É apenas sangue — interrompi tomando sua mão de volta nas minhas. Com um lenço do meu bolso, fiz um curativo envolvendo seu machucado para que estancasse a ferida.

De repente, Kinomoto caiu. Coloquei meus braços para pegá-la. Eu podia sentir o peso do seu corpo magro. Ela me deu um sorriso gentil com o rosto encostado em meu peito, e então, desmaiou em meus braços exausta. Foi esse lado dela que nunca me fez querer abandoná-la. Não importa o que aconteça… Eu quero protegê-la.

— A propósito, Syao-kun.

Eriol me chamou do nada. Me virei para olhar seu rosto desagradável, embalando Kinomoto em meus braços o tempo todo.

— Você viu o que estava debaixo do sobretudo?

— Sim. Fios.

Minha voz quebrou no final. Eu imagino que meu rosto esteja com um olhar azedo também.

— Você não precisa ficar assim. Eu não penso mal de você.

Apenas feiticeiros com um poder mágico muito alto podem usar um youkai dessa forma, ainda assim um acontecimento raro. Por isso, quando uma marionete assassina um humano, há sempre aqueles que me vêem como uma ameaça. Este incidente, entretanto, me deixou com uma sensação desagradável quando ao meu próprio passado.

— Sim, não estou preocupado com você. Você não vê o problema? Estamos lidando, provavelmente, com alguém que devia estar morto há décadas que está escondido em algum lugar por aí e que ainda pode controlar Youkais. Esses dois lados não deviam ser antagônicos? O que diabos vocês estão atrás?

Era tudo o que eu queria saber. Eriol cruzou os braços com aquele olhar superior de novo.

— Você não sabe do que fala, e é por isso que eu coloquei uma armadilha — para descobrir. Se soubéssemos nada disso seria necessário.

Eriol fitou Meiling antes de fixar seu olhar em Kinomoto.

— Sakura-chan está bem?

— Sim. É só anemia.

— Bom, graças a deus estamos todos vivos. Precisamos de reforços agora.

E assim, ele encerrou o assunto. Isso me deixou nervoso.

— O que, você vai me deixar no escuro?

— Não. Estamos todos nervosos, não sei o que seria uma boa decisão agora mesmo. Além disso, não sabemos o que está realmente acontecendo, mas até chegarmos lá você vai ouvir tudo querendo ou não.

Eriol hesitou, e seu olhar desceu para o corpo de Kinomoto em meus braços. Meus sentidos estavam alerta — nada de bom poderia vir de Eriol em relação a Kinomoto aqui.

— Talvez seja melhor que Sakura-chan fique conosco por um tempo.

— Não.

— Syaoran, é melhor para todos que...

— Não, não isso.

Eriol me fitou com o rosto sério e impassível.

— Eu sei que você está nervoso agora Syaoran, mas Sakura-chan é a única que pode estar ligada à quem está por trás desses ataques nós não podemos deixar alguém assim andando sozinha por aí. Então…

Eu o interrompi.

— Se esse é o caso, eu posso vigiá-la. Isso não viola o trato, não é?

— Não exatamente… — Eriol suspirou alto e cruzou os braços — Eu sei como você se sente, mas não posso fazer uma exceção de algo assim.

— Sim, pode. Eu tenho uma idéia.

Eriol me estudou por um momento com as mãos no queixo, então acenou a cabeça com um suspiro alto, enfim se dando por vencido.

— Tudo bem então — disse andando na minha direção até parar do meu lado, terminando a frase — Porém, é melhor que depois disso você não viole o nosso trato.

Depois disso Eriol se afastou e foi em direção à Meiling, falando algo sobre entrar em contato com alguma equipe auxiliar. Seria perda de tempo pressioná-lo mais. Eu olhei para Kinomoto, que ainda estava inconsciente. Seu rosto parecia um pouco mais rosado, obviamente porque seu sangue estava de volta em circulação. Em seguida, olhei ao redor do corredor. As marcas de sangue estavam por todo o lugar. Pequenas poças de sangue se estendiam pelo piso até a dois metros das paredes, onde os rastros ficavam ainda mais confusos e violentos. Não parecia nada com um corredor de uma escola comum.

— … Li-kun?

Ouvi uma voz fraca. Aparentemente, Kinomoto estava consciente outra vez.

— Você está bem?

— Sim, estou bem…

Ela fechou os olhos e murmurou como que para ela mesma.

— Porque você faria algo tão perigoso…?

— Eu queria te salvar.

Minha voz pareceu acordá-la para a realidade e Kinomoto se levantou de novo, recostando-se na parede do corredor colocando uma distância entre nós como um gato assustado.

— Mas eu fui treinada para o combate.

— Sim, eu sei. Mas quando eu pensei que você seria atacada de novo… Meu corpo simplesmente se moveu sozinho e… e eu...

Me calei por completo tentando achar as palavras que eu queria dizer a ela. Queria dizer o quanto eu me sentia impotente se ela se machucasse quando eu podia fazer algo. Só que isso era tão… tão… vergonhoso a se dizer. Eu não faço ideia de como ela reagiria se eu dissesse algo assim.

Bom, só de sequer pensar em algo assim já me deixava nervoso.

Kinomoto permaneceu em silêncio e um sorriso gentil cruzou seu rosto me encarando mesmo depois do que eu tinha acabado de falar. Engoli em seco. Eu não posso mentir em dizer que aquilo não tinha me surpreendido.

— Você é gentil, Li-kun.

— P-porque você está dizendo isso?

Ah não! Minha voz quebrou, droga, eu imagino que meu rosto esteja completamente vermelho. Eu não posso encará-la, por isso, tive que virar meu rosto.

— Você me trata normalmente, mesmo depois de ver o que eu fiz.

Eu a fitei pelo canto do olho. Seu sorriso era tão fugaz que desapareceu completamente. Eu não conseguia sorrir de volta para ela. Eu via tanto de mim nela.

— Li-kun.

— Sim? O quê?

— Você acha que eu… pareço uma pessoa comum?

Que pergunta. Eu não pude deixar de sentir um peso em meu peito.

— É claro que sim.

Seus olhos baixaram para o chão desviando dos meus, enquanto ela aumentou ainda mais a distância entre nós. Kinomoto se virou dando as costas para mim, os braços pendendo de lado.

— Seria bom... se isso fosse verdade… — ela murmurou tão baixo que só eu devo ter escutado, mesmo assim sua voz era suave apesar da rejeição.

Ela só podia encontrar um lugar onde pudesse ser útil aos outros. Senti vislumbrando a mesma escuridão que eu carregava em Kinomoto. Ela só queria ser tratada como alguém comum, e, mesmo assim, as pessoas ao seu redor não a aceitavam como uma.

Ela só queria ser comum.

Eu entendi esse desejo… Dolorosamente bem.

Eu simplesmente não iria conseguir abandonar uma garota que teve que lutar contra tudo isso sozinha. Isso era muito parecido como ela não poder ignorar qualquer ameaça estranha. Porque algo assim tinha que acontecer… Sorri secamente. Kinomoto começou a caminhar em direção às vozes de Eriol e Akizuki e eu a segui.

Não demorou muito até que os reforços dos Li chegassem. Meling chamou um grupo especial com limousines dos Li para todos até um pequeno conjunto de apartamentos com roupas limpas, afinal, não podíamos andar por aí completamente sujos de sangue e poeira. Depois disso, podíamos ir para casa. Sakura recusou a carona e saiu em direção a seu apartamento a pé. Eu a segui outra vez.

Por muito tempo, eu só andei atrás dela um pouco distante. Ainda assim tenho certeza de que ela sabia da minha presença. Eu não sabia bem se ela estava me ignorando ou apenas esperando ver até onde eu iria. De qualquer modo, quando chegamos próximo a um edifício de pequenos apartamentos amarelos, Kinomoto parou. Imagino que seja aqui que ela mora.

— Porque você está me seguindo? — perguntou Kinomoto, sem se virar.

— Porque você está indo atrás do "Além do Horizonte"?

Sua postura se manteve, mas eu esperei. Ninguém além de Kinomoto poderia me dizer porque ela estava fazendo tudo aquilo.

— Há algo que eu preciso fazer.

Só havia uma coisa que eu poderia arriscar em dizer. Eu não tenho certeza de que o que estou pensando é o certo, muito menos que seja o que Kinomoto esteja pensando. Primeiro, deixe-me explicar.

Um sonho.

O que alguém que perdeu tudo poderia querer com um sonho que pode realizar o que você quisesse? Você também deve ter entendido. É algo óbvio. Podia entender os motivos que Kinomoto tinha para alcançar esse sonho. Era algo que também havia dentro de mim. De alguma forma, o silêncio que ela deixou entre nós fez com que alguma coragem chegasse a minha voz.

— Um acidente aconteceu.

Kinomoto não se moveu e isso aumentou minha coragem de continuar.

— Você perdeu o controle dos seus poderes e machucou alguém.

Esperei alguma reação de Kinomoto, mas ela continuou de costas para mim. Eu não podia ver seu rosto, então me precipitei em sua direção até que ela voltou a falar. Sua voz ainda era distante, no entanto havia certa tom irritado na forma que as palavras soaram.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

— Capturar "Além do Horizonte" não vai mudar nada! Os mortos não voltam! Tudo o que você vai viver... é uma mentira.

— Eu sei disso...

— Então porque...?

Kinomoto me interrompeu.

— Por favor, vá embora, Li-kun.

Em poucos passos Kinomoto calmamente alcançou a porta de seu apartamento, sem virar o rosto para trás nenhuma vez. Ela sabe que eu ainda estou aqui. Por isso, mesmo quando a porta se fechou, continuei a sentir sua presença ali, ainda no hall de entrada inerte. Não conseguia tirar meus olhos dali. O vento da noite correu outra vez mexendo os galhos das árvores, mas para mim todo o resto estava mudo. Porque justo algo assim tinha que acontecer? Eu devia me manter longe de problemas.

Mas o que eu estou dizendo? Agora é tarde demais.

Não quero abandoná-la, mas com as coisas desse jeito… eu sou inútil para alguém como Kinomoto. Se eu pudesse realizar um desejo, algo que eu sempre quis, nada nem ninguém iria me impedir de conseguir isso. E ela parecia estar mais perto disso do que qualquer um. Será que eu posso dizer que algo assim está certo?

Kinomoto tinha algo que queria recuperar. Algo que deve ser muito importante para ela. Suspirei fundo quando percebi minhas mãos tremerem de tanto apertá-las. Mesmo assim, não foi o suficiente para conseguir mexer meus pés. O que exatamente eu estou fazendo? Que patético. Engoli em seco. Toda essa situação está me deixando impaciente, mesmo que eu insista, Kinomoto não irá desistir de algo que quer tanto recuperar. Talvez, desta vez Meiling esteja certa, eu estou mesmo me metendo em algo que não deveria.

A brisa tentou me acalmar outra vez. Quando consegui dar meia volta ao caminho que fiz seguindo Kinomoto, me deixei distrair com o nada. Infelizmente sem sucesso algum.

Aliás, já era tarde. Vasculhei meus bolsos procurando por algum trocado que pudesse comprar meu jantar. Não ia dar tempo chegar em casa e fazê-lo eu mesmo. Voltei meu olhar para a porta e suspirei. Mas que droga, porque estou hesitando? Mesmo que eu vá até lá, ela não vai abrir a porta. Não adianta persistir nisso. Kinomoto continuava parada à porta como eu estava em frente ao poste de luz em frente ao conjunto de apartamentos.

Eu não sei bem o que pensar, mas sei que definitivamente, Kinomoto não deve estar envolvida com Clow Reed. Que motivo teria ele em atacá-la dentro de uma kekkai? Eriol deve estar certo quando disse que alguém tinha a traído. Depois de hoje, talvez ela possa ter percebido.

Meus sentidos gritaram outra vez — podia sentir o perigo no ar. A presença de mais cedo tinha surgido outra vez, vindo da direção que se encontrava o apartamento de Kinomoto. Não precisei pensar duas vezes para dar a volta e sair correndo apesar do meu estômago roncar alto.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido quanto na luta mais cedo. Alguns barulhos altos vieram do apartamento e pararam de súbito quando parei em frente a porta fechada. Inspirei todo o ar que consegui, apertei a campainha e esperei impaciente.

Algo estava estranho.

Eu não sentia mais a sua presença.

Então o que aconteceu parecia que tinha saído de um filme de terror. Quando toquei na porta ela se abriu sozinha, rangendo com um som alto e estrangulado. Eu a abri ainda mais por puro instinto e a chamei:

— Kinomoto-san?

Esperei. Nada se mexia. As luzes estavam apagadas deixando todo o lugar no breu. Tirei os sapatos na entrada e entrei um pouco hesitante encontrando o interruptor na pequena cozinha. Nada ali parecia anormal. Dei mais dois passos quando senti pisar em algo viscoso no chão e abaixei o olhar onde o meu pé esteve. No chão, tinha ficado uma mancha pequena e escura. Enquanto eu as acompanhava com o meu olhar, vi outra e outra de tamanhos diferentes indo em direção a sala.

Segui a trilha subindo o olhar e entendi o que eram. Quando finalmente cheguei a sala janela de vidro estava aberta com os ferros amassados e infinitos pedaços de vidro se dispersaram pelo chão junto com a trilha de poças de sangue.

 **Continua…**


	7. Capítulo 6 - Um Inimigo Misterioso

**ALÉM DO HORIZONTE**

— **Capítulo 6 —**

 **Um Inimigo Misterioso**

Quando vi o sangue, a janela quebrada da sala, o vidro estilhaçado pelo chão. Algo em mim se moveu por si só. Eu podia sentir o pulsar forte do sangue correndo nas minhas veias e não pensei duas vezes em saltar a janela para seguir a trilha macabra que se infiltrou até o bosque mais próximo dali. A escuridão me acolheu, enquanto eu discutia comigo mesmo as consequências das minhas ações impensadas que começaram essa bola de neve sem fim.

Quanto mais ao norte eu ia, o cheiro forte de sangue fresco se aproximava e se espalhava pelo local, assim como as plantas mortas ao redor. Kinomoto estava usando seu poder mágico junto com o sangue amaldiçoado. Isso quer dizer, que seja lá o que ela esteja enfrentando, é alguém poderoso. Depois de correr por quinze minutos em pânico, escutei alguém arquejar e o som de espadas se cruzando como dois trovões no céu. O baque surdo na grama me fez seguir ao contrário de onde vinha a trilha de sangue.

Me obriguei a manter a calma ignorando o ar que tinha escapado dos meus pulmões e corri até o barulho, olhando para todos os lados.

Onde o bosque se abria numa clareira, a imagem que eu vi muito pior do que tudo o que já tinha visto nesses três meses. Kinomoto estava de joelhos no chão, ao redor de uma das várias poças de sangue — o seu próprio, sem arma nas mãos. Os ombros tremiam, a roupa que havia trocado estava surrada e manchada. Apesar de tudo, ela estava completamente imóvel. Só o odor forte estava me deixando enjoado, mas não tanto quanto aquele cenário de filme de terror. Trinquei os dentes quando senti meu estômago revirar por dentro. Então, senti aquela presença que tinha atacado na sala do clube de interesses históricos e virei o rosto para ver quem estava ali.

A figura de um homem alto com roupas pretas e uma katana quase da sua altura se preparava para atacar mais uma vez. Eu não podia dizer com certeza se era outro youkai sendo feito de marionete ou apenas uma sombra. Em um ímpeto, ele foi em direção a Kinomoto com a espada à frente. Kinomoto não fez nenhum movimento para tentar se defender.

Meu sangue gelou no mesmo instante — ela estava prestes a morrer.

Então foi num pulo desesperado que me coloquei entre os dois.

Desembainhei minha espada o mais depressa que pude. As espadas se chocaram com violência, saindo faíscas por todos os lados. Encarei os olhos que brilharam por baixo do sobretudo. Senti o sangue molhar meus pés que escorregaram um pouco a favor do inimigo, mas ainda assim consegui o empurrar para longe. Com a mão esquerda, puxei o punho de Kinomoto que continuava inerte.

Meu toque pareceu despertá-la do transe.

— L-Li-kun?

— Você pretende ficar aqui para ser atacada de novo!? — gritei com o olhar fixo na figura do outro lado do campo aberto que voltava a se levantar. Puxei Kinomoto de novo com mais força dessa vez, mas ela parecia estar muito fraca para ficar de pé. Decidi agir com gentileza — O que houve? Anemia?

Kinomoto ficou em silêncio, respirando com dificuldade. Eu não podia perder tempo esperando que ela se recuperasse. Por isso, a puxei para os meus braços e saí correndo para fora daquele campo aberto. Minha atitude pareceu alarma-la, contudo eu não tinha outra escolha naquele momento.

— Hoeeee! Li-kun! Me ponha no chão agora! — Kinomoto gritou, apesar de não ter forças para se afastar.

— Fique quieta ou ele vai nos seguir! — retruquei, aquilo estava me deixando irritado, será que ela simplesmente não poderia agradecer como alguém normal faria? A presença continuava a perseguir mesmo dentro do bosque. Havia outras coisas com o que eu estava preocupado. Por baixo do sobretudo negro, pude confirmar que o inimigo não era nem um youkai ou marionete. Era um feiticeiro.

Ainda assim, novo demais para ser alguém como Clow Reed, e apesar que a magia mantenha o corpo mais jovem por muito tempo, era muito tempo. Mesmo para alguém como Clow.

— Kinomoto.

Eu a chamei, ela estava lutando com muito afinco em continuar acordada.

— Quem é aquele cara?

Kinomoto virou o rosto mudando de assunto.

— Pensei ter dito para você ir embora.

— Bom, eu voltei e seu apartamento estava aberto, todo revirado — retruquei com um suspiro, ela pode estar contrariada, mas minha atenção estava no feiticeiro que ainda nos seguia, e se aproximava assustadoramente. Se eu não bolasse um plano agora, ele iria nos alcançar antes que eu sequer chegasse perto do precipício — Não pude evitar.

— Como você chegou aqui?

— Eu não sei, tinha umas marcas de sangue no chão e quando vi você, só pulei antes que aquele cara te matasse — respondi com olhar fixo na cerejeira do parque que se me aproximava devagar demais para o meu gosto. Tsc. Não vou conseguir chegar a tempo — O que você estava pensando-?

Antes que Kinomoto pudesse retrucar, várias árvores caíram a nossa frente, impedindo que eu continuasse. A explosão foi forte o suficiente para nos separarmos para lados diferentes. Meu corpo rolou no chão e meu pulso bateu contra as raízes altas de uma árvore quando tentei miseravelmente proteger meu rosto. Eu sentia a presença se aproximar com calma dessa vez, vindo do lugar onde as árvores haviam caído. Agarrei o pingente negro outra vez e materializei a espada ao meu lado, enquanto tentava ficar de joelhos.

— Que incomum — o feiticeiro disse.

Não conseguia enxergar nada com essa fumaça densa. Apenas lembro de ver algo longo como um báculo brilhar entre as nuvens de poeira e ouvir o farfalhar de algo caminhando lentamente. Toda essa quietude estava me incomodando. Puxei um talismã com um joelho no chão e invoquei uma ventania para dispersar a fumaça. Depois corri em direção a presença do feiticeiro com a espada empunhada. Sei que não devo ter chance nenhuma de vitória contra alguém como ele, mas precisava criar uma oportunidade de fuga.

As lâminas se chocaram com violência outra vez. O feiticeiro se afastou e esperei pelo próximo ataque. Mesmo que eu não pudesse ver seu rosto, consegui sentir o olhar por baixo do capuz. Sim, eu conhecia aquele brilho de ódio nos olhos, porque vários deles eram dirigidos a mim no passado. Mas dessa vez esse olhar não era direcionado para mim.

Era para Kinomoto.

Aquilo me incomodou, mas não podia agir apenas com a força contra alguém do nível dele. Eu seria inútil para Kinomoto se não pudesse fazer nada também. A olhei rapidamente. Continuava deitada ao meu lado, mas ainda um pouco distante. Os olhos dos dois se encararam em silêncio. Toda essa tensão estava me fazendo suar frio.

Não quis esperar que ele a atacasse de surpresa, por isso assumi uma postura ofensiva o obrigando a voltar sua atenção para mim. As espadas se chocaram com força outra vez. Todos os meus ataques eram facilmente defendidos. Quando as espadas se encontraram na segunda vez, ele se afastou e me vi obrigado a tentar acertá-lo à distância. O feiticeiro pulou se desviando e avançou no meu rosto. Senti o sangue escorrer na ferida na bochecha, mas a ignorei vendo a oportunidade de inutilizar sua katana.

Quando ele abaixou a mão, aproveitei para cruzar as espadas, fazendo que a kanata do feiticeiro fincasse com força no chão. Porém, a parte de cima do meu torso ficou desprotegida. Ele aproveitou a abertura virando o corpo com o auxílio da espada para dar um chute na altura do meu pescoço que não pude evitar a tempo, mesmo que tivesse percebido.

Rolei batendo nos troncos altos do bosque até encontrar uma grande árvore que me impediu de afastar demais dali. Mal me recuperei e o feiticeiro já estava a minha frente, girando a katana para me cortar ao meio. Me agachei, apoiando na árvore que foi cortada no meu lugar. Ainda estava desnorteado para contra-atacar, por isso dei um impulso da base da árvore, escapando de outro ataque. Toquei com as mãos em uma das raízes altas e girei, conseguindo de ficar de pé do lado oposto ao dele.

Com outro impulso, fui a sua direção. Ele defendeu sem dificuldade. Isso estava me deixando frustrado. Retirei a espada girando de lado para que ele pensasse que eu iria me afastar outra vez e rodei a espada na mão direita atingindo com um corte fino seu braço esquerdo. Sorri de lado com o feito. Percebi que o feiticeiro trincou os dentes e avançou outra vez.

Porém, quando me preparei para defender, ele pulou para cima chutando meu rosto. Meu corpo caiu com força contra o chão e senti minhas costelas arderem outra vez. A presença dele se aproximou e mal abri os olhos para ver a espada em direção ao meu rosto de novo. Rolei para o lado, mas a espada veio em minha direção ainda contra à terra. Senti meu corpo arder, por isso me obriguei a me impulsionar para frente. Com as pernas, agarrei seu pescoço e o joguei contra as raízes.

Apesar do forte impacto, minhas pernas foram agarradas também e fui jogado para longe outra vez. Meu braço esquerdo se chocou contra uma pedra e me ouvi gemendo baixo logo o sentindo arder como as feridas. Eu estava ofegante, mas concentrado na presença do feiticeiro e na de Kinomoto. Percebi que estava ao seu lado e virei meu rosto por reflexo.

Kinomoto continuava pálida, talvez até ainda mais do que antes. Se esforçava para ficar acordada já que não tinha forças para ficar de pé, estava apoiada em um dos cotovelos com um dos olhos verdes fechados ainda respirando alto como quando a encontrei. Engoli em seco. Kinomoto não ia conseguir fugir naquelas condições. E mesmo que eu seja imortal, não vou segurar esse cara por muito tempo. Precisávamos fugir dali antes que eu chegasse ao meu limite.

Antes que eu quebrasse o acordo.

Quando senti o feiticeiro se aproximar novamente, já tinha um plano em mente. Puxei dois amuletos, fogo e vento, juntos. Se não conseguíssemos escapar com um incêndio, certamente o fogo e a fumaça iria alertar alguém da comunidade mágica. Invoquei a magia que se espalhou por toda a área consumindo as árvores e arbustos que haviam ali. Como esperado, a presença dele se afastou. Ainda assim, percebi outra coisa se aproximar.

No meio da fumaça aquilo parecia se espalhar e se concentrar à minha frente. Desembainhei a espada e cortei a fumaça. Uma forma negra orgânica se desfez como as cinzas no fogo dentro da fumaça. Meus instintos estavam alerta outra vez — algo me dizia que aquela coisa era a mesma que tínhamos lutado mais cedo.

Eu não poderia estar lutando contra Clow, certo?

De qualquer forma, isso era péssimo. A sombra negra voltou a nos cercar em finas lâminas através do fogo. Isso quer dizer que nenhuma das minhas magias teria efeito nela. Me mantive perto de Kinomoto que continuava lutando para se manter acordada. Ela já deveria ter passado do seu limite há muito tempo, mesmo assim continuava se esforçando. Sem falar de que a luta contra o youkai na escola já a tinha enfraquecido o bastante.

Trinquei os dentes com mais força do que deveria. Aqui eu não era nada útil a não ser para servir de isca. Porém, duvido que essa estratégia faça Kinomoto sair daqui com vida. Merda. Merda!

Invoquei o amuleto de vento fazendo um redemoinho afastar as lâminas, mas a reação foi contrária. O vento as impulsionou para o centro e fui obrigado a me agachar, escapando por um triz. A forma se desfez e com isso aproveitei para alcançar Kinomoto. Essa era a única oportunidade de fugir. Kinomoto se mexeu tentando se afastar.

— Ei Kinomoto, precisamos sair daqui!

Ouvi a voz de Kinomoto fraca, mas clara.

— Espere.

Kinomoto me ignorou se afastando com dificuldade. Ela alcançou o pingente dentro da roupa que brilhou com o toque e o sangue começou a se mover de novo para fora da mão dela. Quanto mais ele se juntava, mais pálida Sakura ficava e sua mão tremia.

O sangue se comprimiu e se espalhou jorrando para todos os lados. Tive que virar meu rosto, não para proteger do ataque, mas pela fumaça que aumentou. Ouvi um baque ao meu lado. Com uma das mãos tentei afastar a fumaça densa cobrindo minha boca, mesmo sendo inútil. Abracei o corpo desmaiado de Kinomoto e pulei rápido entre as árvores que não tinham sido acertadas pelo fogo.

Do alto de uma das árvores que escaparam do incêndio a feição do feiticeiro ficou mais clara. As características eram as mesmas de Clow, mas o rosto parecia diferente. Olhos e cabelos negros, mas a pele era morena.

Mesmo distante foi possível ouvir a voz baixa e clara de novo.

— Nós iremos nos encontrar de novo, Sakura.

Com isso ele sumiu como a fumaça que se espalhava pelo bosque.

O fogo continuava a crepitar alto como uma tempestade, mas não era isso que me preocupava no momento. Precisava de um lugar para deixar Kinomoto e depois do que aconteceu, não poderia deixá-la em casa. Se aquele feiticeiro voltasse o destino de Kinomoto era certo — a morte.

Só havia um lugar seguro por perto além da minha casa. A loja de Yuuko. Você pode estar se perguntando por que os Li e os Hiiragizawa não são seguros. Porque, caso não tenha percebido, alguns clãs podem agir de forma autoritária por causa de seu poder. Principalmente quando estamos falando dos Li. Sem falar que Kinomoto já estava numa posição muito delicada entre esses os dois clãs.

Todo o meu corpo pedia descanso, além dos cortes que ardiam, porque a pele estava se curando. O feiticeiro podia ter desaparecido, mas continuei alerta por todo o caminho até a loja de desejos. Yuuko já esperava na entrada com suas duas ajudantes.

— Então, você conseguiu chegar a tempo.

Eu a encarei confuso. Yuuko não falou mais nada e deu meia volta no corredor. Eu a segui com as garotas no meu encalço que seguiam os olhos de Kinomoto para Yuuko.

— Oh não! Ela está ferida?

— Oh não! Ela vai ficar bem?

— Não se preocupem, esta criança vai estar forte e saudável logo pela manhã. Coloque-a ali Syaoran — Yuuko apontou para dentro de um dos quartos da casa e se virou para as garotas — Maru, Moro, por favor peguem uma coberta e uma roupa para trocar.

Quando entrei, senti o cheiro forte de incensos e vi alguns símbolos mágicos nas paredes. Aquilo facilmente podia se passar por um quarto comum de uma família rica. Este quarto é especial. Bom, você não deve saber, mas esse quarto é um local especial onde fiquei quando passei dos meus limites. Posso contar às vezes que perdi o controle e vim parar aqui.

Existem selos de proteção e uma kekkai interna específica. Estou simplificando até demais dizendo que é como um quarto de hospital. Por isso me preocupou um pouco. O preço para algo assim deve ser muito alto. Me virei um pouco receoso encontrando Yuuko pelo canto do olho.

— Quanto ao preço, Yuuko-san…

— O preço já foi pago.

Não pude deixar de ficar surpreso.

— Agora eu não posso dizer o mesmo a você, Syaoran.

Yuuko abriu um sorriso travesso. Eu sabia o que estava por vir.

— Certo. Mas, não é necessário. Logo vou estar bem.

— Sim, você irá. Porém, não é esse o seu desejo — Yuuko retrucou com o rosto sério. Eu não sei bem do que ela está falando, então não respondi. Moro e Maru voltaram com o cobertor e envolveram Kinomoto e eu enfim soltei o corpo pálido a deixando sentada em cima da cama. Yuuko aproveitou para completar — mas, você precisa trocar suas roupas e isso também tem um preço!

Tsc. Yuuko nunca iria deixar de ser uma mercenária.

— Eu já falei que isso não é necessário!

Yuuko sorriu, virando-se para as garotas que acomodavam Kinomoto na enorme cama.

— Maru, Moro, troquem a roupa de Sakura-chan e limpem os ferimentos com cuidado, ok?

— Certo!

Me virei para caminhar ao corredor. Dei uma última olhada e concluí que estava tudo bem. Yuuko fechou a porta do quarto e me deu as costas.

— Hmm… Acho que tenho cogumelos Shiitake. Você pode fazer uma sopa com eles.

De todas as vezes que vim a loja, esse foi o pedido mais estranho vindo de Yuuko. Eu estava pronto para ir até à cozinha quando ela virou o rosto me olhando com um sorriso.

— Deve ajudar a Sakura-chan já que você está tão preocupado com ela.

Senti meu rosto esquentar na mesma hora. Droga! Me obriguei a virar o rosto, mas eu sei que ela viu que fiquei sem graça.

— N-não estou pre-preocupado!

Yuuko voltou a ficar em silêncio, mas não ousei virar o rosto para ela. Ao invés disso, decidi ir até o depósito e pegar os cogumelos que Yuuko tinha falado. A noite estava fria e o céu limpo. Uma cena tranquila ao contrário de que tinha acontecido apenas alguns minutos atrás. Eu não tinha me preocupado em avisar sobre o visitante ou sobre o incêndio que causei. Por isso, quando colhi os cogumelos, alcancei meu celular no bolso da calça.

Cliquei no botão do meio e o visor brilhou. Hesitei. Nesse momento, a comunidade mágica deve saber que o incêndio não era nada normal. Até agora, só quem sabia sobre Kinomoto eram os Li — que ainda eram uma ameaça — e os Hiiragizawa — que também não tinham uma boa imagem dela. Clãs amaldiçoados são abominados desde a era feudal, Eriol disse, e eu não acredito que isso tenha mudado atualmente. Mas, essa não era a parte mais complicada de toda essa situação.

Kinomoto tinha muitos segredos.

A ligação dela com aquele feiticeiro me deu calafrios. Poderia ser aquele Clow Reed? Não, mas ele estava agindo por ele, afinal, quem mais poderia controlar aquelas sombras?

Pelo visto, eu teria que começar a ter segredos também.

Caminhei até a cozinha com os ingredientes. As garotas Maru e Moro levaram um recipiente com água que Yuuko tinha pedido. Antes de começar, procurei pelo número de Eriol e comecei a digitar. Devo ter ficado mais de quinze minutos encarando a tela até decidir se mandava ou não o que tinha escrito:

 _"_ _Houve outro ataque daquela sombra-youkai,_

 _perto de onde Kinomoto mora._

 _Um dos meus talismãs acabaram causando o_

 _incêndio no bosque atrás do parque pinguim_

 _mas nós conseguíssemos despistá-lo."_

Enviar.

Guardei o celular de volta no bolso. Tentei manter minha concentração ao máximo na sopa, mesmo ansioso por algum sinal. Até minha fome tinha ido embora. Quando terminei, como se soubessem, Maru e Moro apareceram outra vez levando uma generosa tigela.

Posso dizer que não tive coragem de ir atrás delas e me certificar que Kinomoto estava bem. Eu não sei bem o quê, mas algo me incomodava. Quer dizer, várias coisas me incomodavam. Sei que estou me enfiando em algo que não deveria e ainda assim, cruzei esse limite. Comparando há um ano, posso dizer que me sinto mais vivo que nunca.

No entanto, estar vivo também significava criar laços e mesmo que eu queira sentir como é isso, sinto medo na mesma intensidade. Eu não lembro de me importar tanto com uma pessoa, além da minha mãe, é claro. Mas isso era algo diferente. Eu não conhecia Kinomoto nem seus segredos, e, ainda que tudo apontasse que ela fosse culpada, eu não conseguia a enxergar dessa forma. Eu sabia que poderia confiar em Yuuko. Por isso, depois que terminei a sopa, decidi ir para casa e clarear a mente.

Bom, eu falhei nisso também.

No outro dia, levantei cedo e tomei café como costume. Ao chegar na sala meus colegas comentavam que as provas estavam se aproximando. Algo que eu tinha esquecido completamente. Mas os comentários que chamaram minha atenção não foram esses.

Alguns alunas estavam comentando sobre os barulhos estranhos de ontem das salas do último andar do bloco direito, onde ficava o clube de interesses históricos, astronomia e tarô. Bom, nós sabemos o que aconteceu. É um alívio que os humanos não tenham visto nada, principalmente para Eriol, já que a culpa daquela catástrofe foi de um estratagema impulsivo dele. Por reflexo, observei a carteira de Kinomoto pelo canto dos olhos. Ela estava completamente bem exceto por alguns curativos nas mãos.

O incêndio no parque também foi algo bastante comentado, mas nesse caso os Hiiragizawa agiram rápido como o de costume. Aparentemente a causa foi alguns jovens que estavam testando um foguete caseiro de um vídeo bastante visualizado na internet. Depois de ontem, Eriol não me contatou até então. As acusações contra os Li e o aparecimento do youkai devem ter virado um peso para ele. Por isso pensei que a informação sobre aquele feiticeiro seria relevante.

Quando o primeiro horário acabou fui ao clube como de costume. A sala estava completamente reformada como era esperado. A única surpresa foi ver Eriol analisando as antologias com o olhar de tédio em seu rosto. Dei uma mordida no pão de yakisoba antes de sentar na cadeira oposta a ele.

— Oh. Olá Syao-chan, parece que você se meteu em problemas de novo, não é mesmo?

Tsc. Me obriguei a mudar de assunto.

— E a Meiling? — retruquei, trazendo a pilha de livros ao meu lado. Eriol suspirou e se alongou, dei outra mordida no pão evitando olhar para ele, me concentrando na minha pesquisa. Tudo o que ele quer é me irritar e eu sempre acabo caindo nesse jogo.

— Ela está com a Sakura-chan. Não se preocupe, é apenas a coleta de dados usual.

Apesar disso me incomodar um pouco, não pude deixar de franzir o cenho. Eu o observei desviando minha atenção do livro que estava a minha frente.

— Eu não estou preocupado.

Eriol retrucou prontamente com um sorriso zombador.

— Não é o que o seu rosto diz.

— Você está enganado!

— Você não é mesmo nada honesto, hein? Pena que é completamente transparente, Syao-chan.

— Eu não sei do que você está falando.

Maldito. Mesmo tentando não ir na dele, acabei sendo pego de qualquer jeito. Eu não tenho porque ser honesto com ele e dizer que me preocupo, até porque não é nada além do que ele provavelmente está pensando. Eriol voltou a falar.

— Então, você está lendo "noites de sonhos" por um bom tempo, eles são realmente interessantes.

— Sim. Tentei fazer a Meiling mudar de ideia e fazermos só uma coletânea em um volume, mas ela prefere uma nova compilação.

— É mesmo uma ótima ideia — Eriol murmurou, eu estava decidido a declarar que essa seria uma conversa civilizada, mas estava enganado — Meiling deve estar querendo nos punir por algo, imagino o quê.

— Você é o único que devia ser punido por algo!

— Se estamos todos juntos, temos que passar por tudo juntos, não acha?

— É claro que não, ainda mais quando sou eu o que mais trabalha aqui.

— Meling deve estar punindo você por não se confessar a ela então.

— Do que diabos você está falando afinal? Isso não tem nada a ver — retruquei e mordi o pão outra vez, ele não era o único que poderia sair sem ser importunado, por isso disparei — Você não devia estar preocupado com o que aconteceu ontem?

Houve um momento de silêncio. Não tínhamos falado sobre ontem até agora e imaginei que Eriol estivesse ocupado o suficiente (ou sofrendo) para não estar aqui jogando conversa fora.

— É mesmo. Eu não imaginava que alguém poderia controlar um youkai — retrucou pensativo — Como alguém poderoso assim estaria em Tomoeda sem os Li saberem? É inacreditável.

Meus olhos se voltaram a Eriol. Será que estou agindo certo em não contar sobre aquele feiticeiro? Kinomoto já é um alvo para todos, sem falar que depois do incêndio de ontem podem ter tido alguma pista dele.

— Sim, é verdade — suspirei — Vocês o encontraram?

— Ainda não.

Pela primeira vez eu via Eriol frustrado com algo que deveria lidar bem. Mesmo que eu o odeie, não posso usar isso como desculpa para irritá-lo. Talvez não agora, eu já consegui o suficiente. Eriol me encarou colocando a mão no queixo.

— Mas você foi mesmo teimoso, Syao-chan.

O sinal tocou. O segundo horário começaria em alguns minutos. Eu não queria dar o braço a torcer e admitir que estava errado. Então, quando Eriol disse que levaria Kinomoto, bom, eu não podia aceitar aquilo. Eu não queria que levassem ninguém para aquele lugar onde fiquei por anos.

— Bom, o que importa agora é que Sakura-chan estará segura.

Um calafrio passou pelo meu corpo.

— Então ela vai para o Templo?

Eu poderia lhe apresentar o Templo como um paraíso seguro, mas apesar de a palavra transmitir isso era totalmente o contrário. Se eu pudesse defini-lo em poucas palavras, diria que é uma prisão para feiticeiros de alto nível. Bom, isso no sentido mais amigável possível.

— Então era esse o seu medo? — Eriol sorriu — Não, Yuuko-san já preparou tudo.

— Yuuko-san? Então o preço…

 _"_ _O preço já foi pago"_ foi o que ela disse ontem a noite. Isso quer dizer que os Hiiragizawa ou os Li tinham pago um preço? Quando eu fechei a porta do clube e me virei para seguir para a sala de aula, Eriol cortou minha linha de pensamento com a frase que eu temia ouvir.

— Foi pago por alguém muito próximo de Sakura-chan — sua voz saiu calma em contraste com o semblante sério — Yuuko-san não pode relevar quem ou quando o preço foi pago, mas Sakura-chan deve saber quem é.

— Sim, isso é verdade.

Eu já esperava por algo assim. Por isso, quando começamos a andar o que Eriol comentou acabou me surpreendendo um pouco.

— Ainda estamos coletando informações sobre tudo o que aconteceu, então ter Sakura-chan no clube é melhor por enquanto. Bom, Yuuko-san está por perto também.

— Entendo.

De alguma forma, algo pesado saiu um pouco das minhas costas. Eriol e eu nos separamos no segundo andar quando desci mais um lance de escadas para ir a minha sala de aula. Encontrei Kinomoto no mesmo lugar pelo canto de olho. O feiticeiro que a conhece e quis matá-la e agora alguém que a salvou. As palavras que Meiling tinha me dito vieram a minha mente outra vez _"Você não deve colocar seu nariz nessas coisas Syaoran"_. Ela estava certa. E por mais que me recuse, Eriol também. Todos estão certos.

Mesmo que me meter em problemas seja minha sina para me sentir vivo, isso não tem nada a ver com causar problemas para os outros. Por mais que eu a entenda, eu não posso ajudá-la em nada. Por isso, irei falar com Kinomoto e me desculpar pelo que eu disse.

Manterei o trato.

 **Continua...**


	8. Capítulo 7 - Um Passado Cinzento

**ALÉM DO HORIZONTE**

 **— Capítulo 7 —**

 **Um Passado Cinzento**

Sala do clube de interesses históricos. 16:10 p.m.

— Ahhhh. Não há nada melhor do que uma boa sala de estudos!

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

— Parece que alguém teve um trabalho duro, pela primeira vez.

— O que você está dizendo? — Meiling me encarou fechando o cenho — é claro que como próxima candidata a líder do clã ter que resolver esses assuntos.

Fiquei em silêncio esperando Meiling terminar.

—… só que é tudo tão chato — murmurou colocando as folhas como uma muralha entre nós dois.

— Será que eu escutei direito?

As folhas estavam abaixadas novamente, Meiling sorriu de lado jogando o cabelo negro por cima do ombro. Isso é um ataque fatal.

— O que? Você estava esperando que eu me declarasse? É isso não era?

— Como você sempre faz isso Meiling? — retruquei mudando de assunto outra vez. Pelo visto ela estava tentando suprir a cota de me importunar que não conseguiu bater ontem — Está começando a deixar de ser irritante.

— É mesmo? Então você deve estar pensando em outra garota, não é?

Depois de um longo período de silêncio Meiling começou a rir histericamente. Acho que passar um dia inteiro resolvendo assuntos diplomáticos deve ter mesmo estressante. Tentei ignorá-la o máximo que pude, já que na verdade, era outra coisa que estava me incomodando.

Há quinze minutos Kinomoto estava parada em frente a porta do clube. Apesar de saber que tanto eu como Meiling podíamos saber que sua presença estava ali ela continuava parada. Me pergunto se Meiling agiu fora do normal e isso a tenha assustado. Ainda mais com essas risadas espalhafatosas.

— Que coincidência, Sakura-chan! — disse Eriol abrindo a porta e revelando Kinomoto encolhida à frente.

— É-é mesmo E-Eri-Eriol-senpai!

Kinomoto devia saber que é uma péssima mentirosa a essa altura.

— Então você finalmente chegou — retrucou Meiling olhando Eriol por trás de uma das antologias. Oh, isso é ruim. Eu não acredito que vou assistir isso de camarote. Kinomoto pareceu ter percebido a deixa e se sentou ao lado de Meiling sem deixar de observar os dois.

— Meiling-san, parece que finalmente temos um acordo.

— É mesmo não é? Syaoran não irá mais se declarar para mim.

— Ei! Pare de inventar essas coisas!

— Declarar? — Kinomoto indagou curiosa.

— Isso mesmo, Sakura-chan. Depois de todo esse tempo que eu esperei que ele confessasse, tudo foi uma ilusão!

— Meiling! Pare de falar essas besteiras para Kinomoto!

— Tsc. Tsc. Inacreditável, Syao-chan.

— É mesmo?

Kinomoto realmente está acreditando nessa palhaçada?

— É claro que não!

— Então, Eriol, nessa semana você me deve 1400 ienes — Meiling voltou a assumir sua postura habitual. Mas que diabos… Eles me usaram como aposta? Tentei não ficar irritado, mas a reação de Kinomoto também não cooperou. Porque diabos ela estava acreditando em toda esse teatro meia boca? Encarei os dois por um momento e voltei a ler a antologia para ignorá-los.

— Bom, estou feliz que Sakura-chan não tenha saído do clube — disse Eriol se sentando ao meu lado — Muito obrigado, Meiling-san.

A quem você está agradecendo, era você que queria tirá-la do grupo já que estava desconfiando dela! Pelo menos, Kinomoto não ficou apreensiva quanto a isso.

— Hoje eu chamei Sakura-chan para nos focarmos em adiantar o trabalho, já que na próxima semana teremos provas.

— HOEEE! Provas!?

— Se você precisar Sakura-chan, eu posso ajudá-la — disse Eriol com aquele sorriso maldito no rosto.

— Bom, se a Sakura-chan tiver dificuldades podemos estudar juntas.

Finalmente algum comentário sensato. Na verdade, se eu olhar direito, parece que ambos estão lutando pela atenção de Kinomoto. Isso é bem estranho se eu fosse lembrar do primeiro dia de aula. Kinomoto tinha criado uma aura escura ao seu redor que fazia com que quase ninguém falasse com ela. E isso não combinava em nada com ela.

— Agradeço, Meiling-chan.

Subi os olhos para encarar Eriol e percebi Kinomoto me olhar e desviar o rosto. Imagino se ela está mesmo bem com isso.

— Parece mesmo que é o fim Meiling-chan.

— É, não é?

— Vocês dois parem com isso! — retruquei e suspirei, porque diabos eu sou o único a sofrer aqui? Se eu não mudasse de assunto isso iria continuar o resto da tarde — Bom, por causa das provas eu não vou poder estudar as antologias o tempo todo.

— Nada disso, além do mais, Sakura-chan é sua responsabilidade agora também já que você foi quem a trouxe para o clube.

— Eu estou dizendo isso justamente porque eu sempre acabo sobrando aqui!

Meiling me ignorou dando de ombros.

— É claro! O que mais um perdedor poderia fazer?

— Bom, é verdade que estamos ocupados também com os últimos eventos — ponderou Eriol arrumando os óculos — Não conseguimos rastrear o Youkai e as informações sobre o ataque à Sakura-chan ainda são poucas para chegarmos a um culpado.

— De qualquer forma, vamos nos focar essa semana assim ninguém deve sair prejudicado — concluiu Meiling fechando o livro que folheava — talvez seja uma boa ideia fazer um estudo em casa, então sintam-se livres para pegar as edições guardadas.

Dito isso, começamos a nos organizar. Meiling acabou levando alguns para casa, coisa que eu já comecei a fazer há semanas. Separei algumas obras para Kinomoto e lhe expliquei outra vez como funcionava o método de análise. Trabalhamos a tarde inteira sem parar. Foi um dia produtivo no final das contas. Um pouco antes das seis da tarde, Meiling teve que voltar para casa assim como Eriol. Nesses últimos dias aconteciam com frequência reuniões entre os clãs de Tomoeda e os das províncias vizinhas e todos pareciam ter feito um acordo.

Depois disso, fiquei sozinho com Kinomoto na sala de interesses históricos em quase absoluto silêncio. Não era como se eu não estivesse incomodado, mas as imagens da noite anterior vinham na minha mente e eu não estava tendo muito sucesso em ignorá-las apesar de ter decidido que não iria mais me meter nisso. Suspirei e fechei o livro sob a mesa.

O último sinal tocou, e logo a escola iria fechar. Peguei minha mochila para colocar os livros que iria estudar em casa e Kinomoto fez a mesma coisa.

— Oh. Me desculpe, eu pensei que também levaria alguma coisa.

— Não se preocupe — retruquei separando uma parte do que eu tinha coletado para mim, afinal por Kinomoto ser novata na clube ela também tinha que cumprir as tarefas mesmo que eu seja responsável por ela — aqui está, se você não se incomodar.

— Tudo bem, não vai.

Ficamos um de pé frente ao outro em completo silêncio outra vez sem nos olharmos. Se eu queria dizer algo a ela esse… esse era o momento. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo antes de falar:

— Eu… — dissemos em uníssono, ficando em choque logo em seguida. Kinomoto recuou na mesma hora abaixando o rosto.

— Desculpe, pode falar.

— Não, não, eu que te interrompi Li-kun, você pode falar.

Engoli em seco e evitei encará-la.

— Você está melhor?

— Sim.

— É... seguro você voltar para casa?

— Sim. Eu tenho uma nova kekkai, então... vai ficar tudo bem — Kinomoto retrucou abrindo um leve sorriso — eu agradeço, por se preocupar comigo e por ter me ajudado ontem à noite.

Meneei com a cabeça em silêncio.

— Peço desculpas pelo que falei ontem à noite isso... não é da minha conta.

A voz de Kinomoto me chamou atenção outra vez.

— Eu…

— O quê?

— Eu fiquei feliz — Kinomoto murmurou baixo, mas consegui ouvir claramente já que só estávamos nós dois na sala.

— A-ah.

Meu rosto esquentou no mesmo instante e tive que virar de costas para tentar esconder o meu nervosismo, concentrando em colocar os livros dentro da bolsa. Kinomoto imitou o meu gesto voltando a falar com calma.

— Eu estou feliz por ter entrado no clube. Faz muito tempo que eu não sei… O que é ter um amigo assim.

Sim, eu entendo. Agora, nesse momento, você sabe o que é se sentir viva. Queria poder dizer algo, mas minha boca estava seca. Além de que Kinomoto pode querer ir embora de novo e eu posso causar mais problemas… Não. Isso é bom, não é? É puro egoísmo, provavelmente, se envolver em problemas de outras pessoas apenas para se sentir útil aos outros, sentir que está ali por alguma razão. Tinha tanto de mim em Kinomoto e eu não queria que esses mesmos demônios que me rodeiam fosse o mesmo destino dela.

— Obrigada Li-kun.

Talvez esteja tudo bem em ser egoísta algumas vezes.

Me despedi de Kinomoto na esquina do parque e segui para casa. Lembrei de passar na caixa de correio como fiz na última semana. Havia apenas um envelope simples e uma caixa amarela. Parece que minha mãe anda mais atenta do que o costume pelo visto. Subi as escadas e abri a porta do meu apartamento entrando em seguida. Como de costume, preparei o banho e o jantar. Não houve nada de extraordinário. Quando enfim desliguei a TV e decidi abrir a caixa amarela que minha mãe enviou ainda era cedo demais para dormir.

entro havia alguns livros antigos que abri na mesa em frente a TV e passei as páginas amareladas sem muito interesse. Eu não sabia do que se tratavam já que não tinha o título na capa como a maioria dos livros tem. No livro vermelho com detalhes dourados algumas páginas estavam em branco e logo surgiam várias páginas com diagramas. Exatamente como uma árvore genealógica. A mais extensa pertencia a família Reed, seguida pelos Li e Wong.

Se o clã dos Li e Reed estavam nesse livro, quer dizer que aqui estão todas as linhagens mágicas existentes. Nos outros dois livros, o verde e o branco também eram sobre o mesmo assunto. Porque diabos minha mãe me mandaria esse tipo de livro? Eu poderia mandar uma mensagem ou ligar para perguntar, mas ela não era muito adepta as novas tecnologias.

No fundo da caixa tinha um cartão escrito com sua caligrafia que sanou minhas dúvidas no mesmo instante.

"Espero que isso ajude à coleção do clube e que seja interessante pra você!"

Isso é uma boa aquisição pra sessão de livros mágicos, eu suponho. Voltei ao livro vermelho, na página inicial do clã Reed que tinha quase 10 páginas terminando, é claro, nas figuras Clow Reed e o que indicava ser seu irmão ou primo Fei Wong Reed. Fei Wong aparecia completamente só no fim da página, enquanto Clow seguia com três descendentes desconhecidos. Na linhagem dos Li, como eu esperava, apenas Meiling aparecia entre os últimos magos do clã junto com sua tia Yelan e suas quatro primas.

Sim, minha mãe também não aparecia. O motivo é porque ela pertence a outra família mágica. A família Mizuki é bem pequena em consideração aos Li e Reed, até mesmo à Hiiragizawa. Os Li até hoje são aficionados pelo puro sangue, portanto, estrangeiros não podiam entrar no clã.

A família Wong era uma das remanescentes do clã Reed que se desfez. No resto das páginas as menores famílias apareciam. Shinomoto, D. e etc. Então encontrei enfim o que procurava, a família Kinomoto. A linhagem pertencia a grandes magos que tinham o poder de falar com seres que não tem voz. Ela acabava em um casal com dois filhos Chiharu e Touya…

Não havia nenhuma Kinomoto Sakura.

Apesar disso me intrigar, passei para o livro verde que falava das guerras entre os clãs mágicos. Os Reed se rebelaram contra Clow, dividindo a família, e durante a sua queda houve uma guerra entre os Reed e os Kinomotos. Em nenhum momento foi dito o motivo e o que aconteceu durante, apenas mencionando o sumiço de Clow e do líder da família Kinomoto, Kinomoto Fujitaka.

O livro branco apenas falava sobre criaturas mágicas que eu acabei não dando tanta importância como aos dois primeiros. Encerrei a noite guardando os livros de volta na caixa e me preparei para dormir mesmo que ainda não estivesse tão tarde. Eu sabia que não ia conseguir dormir tão rápido de qualquer jeito. Bom, eu provei estar errado quando acordei no dia seguinte com o barulho do meu celular apitando como louco.

Era sábado e não tinha aula, por isso acordei atordoado. Quando desbloqueei a tela vi uma chamada perdida e duas mensagens de Eriol. A primeira dizia:

"Bom dia Syao-kun! Sinto muito perturbá-lo em pleno sábado, mas acredito que você esteja interessado na minha investigação."

Eu queria xingá-lo, porém ele estava certo. Depois de ler os livros que minha mãe mandou, eu estava ainda mais intrigado. Mais do que querer saber porque ela tinha mandado exatamente estes. Li a segunda mensagem.

"Me encontre na entrada do parque do Rei Pinguim antes do almoço. Por precaução leve seus talismãs."

Segui a deixa e me levantei para fazer o café enquanto preparava o banho. Não demorei muito para tomar o desjejum e sair de casa. Quando cheguei ao parque, Eriol estava sentado em um dos bancos com o ar despreocupado de sempre.

— Yo. O que você encontrou então?

Eriol me fitou de canto tirando as mãos de dentro do casaco.

— Você parece estar mesmo pronto para um aventura — se levantou sorrindo de lado.

— O que diabos você quer dizer com isso.

Eriol começou a andar.

— Certo, certo. Vamos ao que realmente interessa.

Demos a volta no parque em direção a àrea onde a floresta era mais densa o som das folhas sendo pisadas quebrou o silêncio enquanto seguia Eriol, sem saber onde ele estava indo. O silêncio e o mistério dele até agora estava me irritando, mas esse também é o Eriol de sempre.

Aos poucos o cenário mudou. As árvores frondosas e os arbustos verdes pouco a pouco foram substituídos por cinzas e troncos negros. Eu tinha visto o incêndio apenas na TV de manhã antes de ir para a escola e na manchete do jornal local. Mas não estávamos na área do incêndio. Aqui foi onde aconteceu a luta entre Kinomoto e aquele mago misterioso.

Eriol parou frente a árvore no meio do campo cinzento e eu o imitei por puro reflexo.

— Você também sentiu?

— Sim.

Havia uma forte presença mágica nesse lugar parecida com o mago daquela noite. Eriol não se virou ou materializou o báculo, estava em alerta como eu. Por precaução coloquei minha mão no bolso de trás, pronto para usar algum talismã se fosse necessário. Apesar da tensão, perguntei:

— Por que estamos aqui?

— Porque esse é o lugar perfeito. Me diga Syaoran, você acha que um youkai atacaria no mesmo lugar duas vezes?

Um youkai não, mas um mago sim.

— Não.

— É por isso que estamos aqui.

Sim, eu sabia disso. Sabia que aquele mago o controlava, mas eu não podia dizer isso a Eriol. Depois de acusar Kinomoto, não sei o que ele fará se souber da ligação entre eles dois. Ele parou em frente da árvore em cinzas e colocou sua mão no caule. Senti o ar ao meu redor se comprimir e imediatamente entendi o que ele estava fazendo. Uma kekkai. Não uma normal, é claro. Bom, existem diferenças entre tipos de kekkais que eu poderia lhe explicar, mas isso vai tomar um tempo que não tenho agora.

— Você conhece Seishirou Sakurazuka?

— Sakurazuka? O coletor de memórias?

— Sim. Ele é um dos últimos Momonis vivos que mantêm guardadas as memórias de quase todo tipo de entidade, evento e família mágica.

Yumemis são só um tipo de habilidade especial de feiticeiros. Seishirou Sakurazuka tem outro tipo de habilidade, também rara entre eles. Memonis têm a habilidade de guardar memórias, algo muito mais complexo do que ter memória fotográfica, infelizmente eu não sei bem explicar como eles fazem isso, então é algo que ficarei devendo por hora.

Bom, voltando ao assunto.

— Porque você precisaria de alguém assim?

— Quando você falou sobre Kinomoto Sakura, eu disse que não tinha ouvido esse nome.

— O nome?

— Sim. "Kinomoto".

Oh. Ele não estava falando da pessoa Kinomoto Sakura, mas do clã Kinomoto. O clã dos grandes magos que tinham o poder de falar com seres que não tem voz. O clã amaldiçoado que usava o sangue com magia. O clã em que não existia nenhuma "Kinomoto Sakura" na linhagem mágica.

— Você está dizendo que não conhecia essa família?

— Isso.

Franzi as sobrancelhas. Eriol como futuro líder dos Hiiragizawa sabe de todos os clãs, em principal os de Japão.

— Mesmo assim, esse tipo de informação deve existir no banco de dados da família Li.

— Foi o que eu pensei também, mas não havia nada sobre essa família lá.

Prendi minha respiração por um instante. O que aquilo deveria significar? Estudei bem a expressão de Eriol. Ele não parecia estar mentindo ou brincando. Seu rosto estava tão sério quanto a primeira vez em que lutamos.

— Você quer dizer que não existe uma família de feiticeiros chamada Kinomoto?

— Errado, eles existiram. Mas o que aconteceu com eles é um boato que parece uma história de terror.

Suspirei de alívio, apesar de já saber pelo livro vermelho que minha mãe tinha mandado. Mas esse tipo de informação me deixou inquieto. Todas as famílias mágicas até das linhagens mais fracas podem ser encontradas pelo banco de dados dos Li. Se eles não tinham os dados que os Kinomoto existiam, como Meiling podia saber? Eriol continuou a falar:

— Você quer mesmo saber? Ainda há tempo para evitar se meter em encrenca, Syao-kun.

— Já é tarde demais para se preocupar com isso.

Eriol sorriu e começou enfim a falar:

— A família Kinomoto era um clã de feiticeiros normal. Eram famosos pela habilidade e se comunicar com seres que não têm voz. No entanto, Fujitaka Kinomoto, que era o líder do clã na época, liderou um exército para uma guerra contra um clã inimigo. Claro que com os poderes de premonição que os Kinomotos tinham foi considerado fácil vencer por alguns, mas ainda assim, Fujitaka ficou desaparecido. Depois de alguns anos, ele conseguiu retornar a sua família. Foi recebido como herói, conquistando assim a posição de líder do clã. Era casado e tinha dois filhos que tinham um potencial extraordinário podendo até ultrapassar o poder de Clow Reed.

Clow Reed. Esse nome mais uma vez. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava.

— Ou seja, uma ameaça.

Eriol assentiu e abriu um sorriso de satisfação, mas havia algo diferente em seu olhar que eu não sei descrever exatamente o que era.

— Mas diferente de Clow Reed que apenas sumiu sem deixar vestígios, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer com os Kinomoto depois dessa guerra.

Isso quer dizer que dois estão conectados, assim como no livro. Alguma coisa aconteceu durante a guerra entre os Reed e os Kinomoto que acabou dizimando a todos.

— Clow e Fujitaka desapareceram depois da guerra certo?

Os olhos de Eriol se estreitaram.

— Sim.

Um poder tão grande como o que Clow tinha que ser hereditário ou passado para outra pessoa.

— Clow Reed… O mago mais poderoso de todos os tempos, não é?

— Correto, mas isso você deve saber muito bem disso, Syao-kun.

Sim. Eu já devo ter dito que esse nome é muito popular entre os feiticeiros, mas devo confessar que dentro do Clã dos Li esse nome era quase sagrado. Na biblioteca dos Li existem vários livros sobre Clow, sempre foram obcecados por seu enorme poder. Porém, ele desapareceu misteriosamente sem motivos e sem deixar vestígios. Desculpe, mas outra vez, preciso lembrar que existem diferenças entre feiticeiros e humanos. Enquanto pessoas comuns deixam vestígios como impressões digitais, toda e qualquer magia utilizada por um feiticeiro deixa rastro.

Clow não tinha deixado absolutamente nada.

Pude soltar um longo suspiro, controlando um pouco a ansiedade que tive que lidar por todo o dia. Isso quer dizer que Kinomoto não está mentindo. No entanto, percebi algo pior. O clã dos Kinomoto podiam prever o futuro. Se Kinomoto fosse uma Yumemi, quer dizer que ela tinha trazido os feiticeiros para Tomoeda atrás do Além do Horizonte. Ou devia ser o que Eriol estava pensando agora. Não posso mentir e dizer que discordo dessa teoria.

Decidi por ora, voltar ao assunto principal.

— Então o que aconteceu com os Kinomoto? Você disse que era como uma história de terror.

— Oh sim, sem dúvida. Essa é a parte mais interessante. Eles desapareceram.

Prendi minha respiração por instinto, mas continuei a sustentei o olhar.

— Desapareceram?

— Sim, todos foram encontrados mortos depois de alguns anos. O clã foi completamente exterminado. Como se nunca tivessem existido.

Estudei bem a expressão de Eriol. Seu sorriso tinha desaparecido e mesmo que ele parecesse tranquilo, encostado na árvore que serviu de pilar para erguer a kekkai, eu sabia que algo estava o inquietando.

— Isso não é motivo para terem sumido dos registros.

— Não. Isso é um mistério. Não entendo porque alguém faria algo assim. Mas não era esse o boato que parecia uma história de terror — Eu o olhei de volta. A expressão tranquila de Eriol tinha se tornado estranha de novo. Mesmo que eu o conheça há bastante tempo, não sabia o que ele estava pensando agora.

— Boatos? Pensei que Sakurazuka soubesse de tudo.

— Ninguém realmente sabe o que aconteceu — Eriol respondeu — mas dois boatos que escutei devem interessar você.

Continuei aparentemente quieto esperando Eriol continuar.

— Você já se perguntou porque Clow Reed desapareceu?

— É claro — respondi, questionando aquela pergunta — isso é bem óbvio.

Eriol franziu as sobrancelhas intrigado pela primeira vez.

— É?

— Sim. Ele desapareceu porque era um presságio de agouro.

Pelo menos, era o que eu tinha concluído ao ler sobre sua vida. Clow Reed tinha grandes poderes mágicos, e desde que ele desapareceu isso começou a ser considerado como o aviso sobre uma catástrofe. Talvez para não manchar sua reputação nunca mencionaram o motivo da sua queda. Por outro lado, depois disso, feiticeiros que surgiam com o potencial de ultrapassar Clow começaram a ser marginalizados entre os próprios feiticeiros.

Pensei que isso era o óbvio a se pensar até Eriol ficar intrigado com a minha resposta. Ele fitou o chão de raízes nodosas e esboçou seu sorriso habitual. Cruzei os braços, esperando que ele continuasse.

— E o que você acha que é esse presságio Syao-kun?

— Algum tipo de poder amaldiçoado, talvez. Que trouxesse…

"Eu só trago desgraça… as pessoas ao meu redor." as palavras de Kinomoto surgiram na minha mente, completando a frase. Meu corpo ficou paralisado ao perceber isso então me calei por completo. Eu sabia que Eriol estava fugindo do assunto e o encarei mais uma vez.

— É esse o boato?

— Syaoran. Você gosta de ler livros de mistério e história. Acho que você entendeu o que aconteceu.

Ali estava o Eriol de irritante de sempre. Sua voz parecia gentil, mas dizer meu nome era um aviso. Ele sempre sabe o que falar sem dizer o que está pensando. Mas eu sabia dessa vez. Ainda não dei o assunto como encerrado.

— É, mas você disse dois — retruquei sem tentar mostrar minha raiva, mas foi inútil. Então, antes que Eriol dissesse alguma coisa que passasse do limite da minha paciência eu entendi — O youkai?

— Como o esperado de você, Syao-kun — Eu o ignorei e ignorei suas salvas de palmas — Sim, durante aquela época ataques de seres mágicos eram comuns na vila dos Kinomoto. Parece que eles eram a "vingança de Clow".

A vingança de Clow… Sabe, existe uma lenda que dizia que Clow tinha criado diversas criaturas mágicas para proteger a si e seu clã. Quando ele era vivo, essas criaturas ficavam as sombras da casa principal.

— Então a lenda das "criaturas de Clow", não é bem uma lenda?

— Parece que não mais.

— Os Li sabem disso? — perguntei tentando não parecer sarcástico.

— Acho que sabem a mais tempo que nós — Eriol sorriu de lado — mas não está com eles. Você conhece essa presença, não conhece?

Sim, essa é a presença de Clow.

— Então você ainda acha que ele está vivo?

— Ou alguém está controlando suas criaturas mágicas.

Engoli em seco.

— Sabe, Syao-kun, eu normalmente não concordaria com o seu trato, já que ele quebra o nosso acordo de paz — voltei a fitá-lo quando Eriol começou a desfazer a kekkai e se afastar da árvore e ele continuou — mas, parece que é o melhor que podemos fazer para evitar o que há por vir.

Apesar do sorriso e da proposta de trégua, Eriol não estava nada contente. Na verdade, não há motivo para estar. Quem estivesse com o controle das criaturas mágicas de Clow poderia trazer catástrofes ao mundo como ter o controle dele. Inspirei fundo e apertei a mão que ele estendeu, selando o novo pacto.

— Você continua não podendo se aliar a ninguém. Exceto a Sakura-chan.

Assenti.

— Mas não acho que isso seja uma coisa ruim pra você, não é?

— EI!

Eriol virou me dando as costas.

— Certo, está quase na hora do almoço. Qualquer tempura está bom.

— Por mim, sim — dei ombros o alcançando até ver o sorriso de lado ridículo dele.

— Obrigado pela refeição, Syao-kun!

— Porque diabos você pensa que eu vou pagar pra você? Hein?

Eriol riu claramente se fazendo de desentendido, mas nada disso me deixou aliviado. Então, depois do almoço eu decidi que não voltaria para casa ainda, mesmo sabendo quais seriam as consequências do que eu estava me metendo agora. Continuei andando até parar naquele edifício do pequenos apartamentos amarelos.

 **Continua…**


End file.
